New Kid On The Block
by ussshorty
Summary: Jacks the new kid on the block. Daniel's obsessed with Janet, Teal'c loves Dinnerlady Doris and Jack happens to fall for the most popular girl in school. Strange thing - some sentances have been mangled. Dunno how. Apologies. Hope it still makes sence.
1. Beginning

Ok i really wanted to do a story based on sg-1 in high school. In most of the highschool stories i've read, Sam's always been the new girl but i've decided to make Jack the new kid. I got the idea whilst watching 'The OC' this morning.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of its characters. I do own this story though.  
  
New Kid On The Block  
  
Jack O'neill pulled up outside his new school. He took a look around, the people didn't look to much of a bad crowd and like his parents said this is one of the best schools around. He chained his bike to the rails.  
  
"Hi"  
  
Jack turned around at a chirpy little voice behind him.  
  
"You new?"  
  
"Sure am. Names Jack"  
  
Jack extended his hand. Daniel took it.  
  
"Daniel."  
  
"Mum will be proud. I've made a friend already."  
  
Jack smiled at Daniel. They started walking as soon as Daniel chained his bike safely...  
  
"So what form you in?"  
  
"Ummm"  
  
Jack fidgeted with a piece of paper.  
  
"Hammond's"  
  
"Same here. He's pretty cool but the principle is an ass."  
  
"Yeah we type of fell out when i met him with my parents"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Jack scratched his head.  
  
"I broke his laptop"  
  
Daniel broke down laughing. They walked into the massive building.  
  
"Hey T"  
  
A huge guy walked over to Daniel and Jack.  
  
"Hi Daniel"  
  
"T id like you to meet Jack O'neill all the way from....actually i don't know where your from"  
  
Jack smiled.  
  
"I don't really come from anywhere"  
  
Just as Daniel was about to speak a soccor player jumped straight on him.  
  
"Owww"  
  
"Oh sor....oh it's you well im not sorry"  
  
"Hi Graham."  
  
"Did i say you could speak to me geek?"  
  
Jack grabbed Graham by the shoulders and backed him against the lockers.  
  
"Don't call him a geek"  
  
"Hey four eyes has a new bodyguard"  
  
Jack slammed him harder.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Jack just leave it"  
  
Jack reluctantly let go and helped Daniel up.  
  
"You just made a mistake new-boy."  
  
"Well it's one of my best mistakes"  
  
Graham brushed him off and walked off to his group.  
  
"Who the hell is he?"  
  
"Graham Simmons. He's the most popular kid in the school, you know the story typical rich kid."  
  
Jack glared at him.  
  
"Come on. Let's get to class"  
  
The three guys walked into 10H, their form room.  
  
"God i hate jerks like that"  
  
"Yeah well, i've dealt with them most of my life."  
  
Jack looked at the door where Simmons and his gang walked in. His jaw dropped at the next image.  
  
"Samantha Carter. The only actual descent popular person"  
  
"and Janet"  
  
"Daniel you've gotta let it drop. Move on"  
  
"Teal'c i see her everyday. She's my next door neighbour."  
  
Jack took his eyes away from Sam and looked at the two guys.  
  
"So how well do you know Sam?"  
  
"Well, she's Janet's next door neighbour. She's head cheerleader"  
  
"But she's also very intelligent and doesn't turn her nose up at everyone."  
  
"Now she is what i call stunning."  
  
"Yeah, you and most of the guys in this school."  
  
Sam looked behind her and saw Jack, she smiled at him.  
  
"Hiya babe"  
  
Sam looked up and saw Graham.  
  
"Hi"  
  
Graham kissed her on the lips but she pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I'd like to keep my breakfast"  
  
Graham looked at Janet.  
  
"Has she been like this all morning?"  
  
Janet shook her head.  
  
"Maybe it's because you stick your tongue down her throat at every given chance"  
  
Graham chucked his hands up.  
  
"Women!"  
  
Mr.Hammond walked into the classroom.  
  
"Alright everyone take you seats"  
  
Sam walked over to a desk near Jack and sat down. Janet instantly followed.  
  
"Where's Mr.Kawalsky and Mr.Ferreti?"  
  
"Right here"  
  
They said in unison as they walked through the class door. They took their normal seats next to Daniel and Teal'c.  
  
"Newboy?"  
  
"Jack"  
  
"Kawalsky. This is Ferreti."  
  
"Hey"  
  
Hammond shifted a little in his chair.  
  
"Now that were all here maybe we could get on"  
  
Kawalsky and Ferreti saluted Hammond.  
  
(History Lesson)  
  
"Oh Oh....i know"  
  
"Jackson we know you know the answer but will you give someone else a chance."  
  
"Yes Mr.Anubis"  
  
Sam raised her hand.  
  
"Miss.Carter"  
  
"The God of music wasn't a God, infact she was a goddess and her name was Hathor"  
  
"Thankyou Miss.Carter"  
  
Jack stared at Sam. Kawalsky nudged him.  
  
"She's the one girl in this school who counts as off limits"  
  
Ferreti butted in.  
  
"As far as everyone's concerned she's property of Graham Simmons"  
  
"She's not a piece of property. Anyway what's an intelligent and beautiful girl like her doing with a idiot like him?"  
  
"They've been together off and on for 3 years. She's dated a few guys, she even kissed Kawalsky once"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Daniel smiled.  
  
"Does it really count if it was a game of spin the bottle?"  
  
"She still kissed me which is more than i can say for you and Janet"  
  
Daniel chucked his history book at Kawalsky. The bell blared through the classroom. Teal'c chucked his stuff in his bag quickly.  
  
"What's with him?"  
  
"Lunch is my fave time of the day."  
  
The boys walked slowly behind Teal'c who was practically pushing everyone out of the way to get to the canteen.  
  
"My dinnerlady Doris you are looking lovely today"  
  
Doris blushed.  
  
"My aren't you a cheeky one."  
  
Doris sneaked an extra portion of fries onto Tealc's plate.  
  
"Did you see that?"  
  
"He does it everyday"  
  
The guys picked a quiet little table in the corner of the lunchroom.  
  
"Is this seat taken?"  
  
Jack looked up followed by Daniel.  
  
"Hey barbie"  
  
"Shut-up Louis"  
  
"My name's not Louis it's Ferreti"  
  
Sam sat down next to Daniel.  
  
"You don't mind if me and Janet join you?"  
  
"Ofc..ofcourse not"  
  
Janet smiled and sat next to Jack, opposite Daniel.  
  
"Im Sam"  
  
"Jack"  
  
"Why do all the teachers call you Jonathan?"  
  
"Umm Janet it's his real name."  
  
"Oh. So it's not Jack?"  
  
Sam and Jack laughed.  
  
"No, that's just my nickname"  
  
"So what do you guys do around here for fun?"  
  
"Most of the guys play a sport. Soccer tends to be the favourite around here"  
  
"I love soccer. I was captain at my last school and ice hockey."  
  
Janet jumped.  
  
"Wow. Sam's boyfriend Graham is the captain of those here"  
  
Sam made eye contact with Jack.  
  
"Grahams a lucky guy"  
  
Sam blushed slightly.  
  
"You should try out for the new teams. Me and Janet are the cheerleaders."  
  
"You could try out with us. Well Ferreti's already on both but that doesn't stop you trying out with me and T"  
  
"Sure, why not"  
  
Everything went silent on the table.  
  
"Hey Daniel, listen im not very good at the whole Egypt history thing, i was wondering if you could come over my house every wednesday and maybe study with me?"  
  
Daniel looked at Janet shocked.  
  
"You..wa..want me to hel..help you?"  
  
Janet smiled.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Umm sure. Id love too"  
  
"Great"  
  
Daniel floated off too cloud nine.  
  
"Oh Sam we should get to practise"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Sam and Janet stood up.  
  
"It was nice meeting you Jack"  
  
"Same here"  
  
"Bye guys"  
  
Sam waved.  
  
"Bye"  
  
Jack and Daniel watched the girls walk off. Teal'c stood up.  
  
"I need more fries" 


	2. Hockey & McDonalds

Right hi guys. I know I posted chapter 2 before but for some reason my computer didn't give all the story but here it is. Also this story will not slow down my other fic, 'Meet The Parents.'  
  
Chapter 2 - Hockey & McDonalds  
  
Jack O'neill sat comfortably watching his school team thrashing another school at ice hockey.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
He took a sip of his coke and went back to concentrating on the game but his attention was soon distracted. He looked over to the cheerleaders and saw Sam talking to loverboy. She noticed him looking.  
  
"I'll be right back"  
  
She patted Janet on the arm and walked over to Jack. She sat down.  
  
"How did you know that seat weren't taken?"  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"Cause Daniel's gone to get popcorn and he's sitting on the other side of you."  
  
Jack smiled back.  
  
"He's a good player"  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
Jack pointed to Graham who had just scored another goal.  
  
"He's been playing a long time."  
  
Sam took Jack's coke and drank a bit.  
  
"Please help yourself"  
  
Sam handed him back his coke and also focused her attention on the game.  
  
"Go on Charlie!"  
  
"Wow a girl passionate about ice hockey."  
  
"Well there's a first for everything"  
  
Daniel walked down the stairs to his seat.  
  
"Hi Sam"  
  
"Hi Daniel"  
  
"I take it were winning?"  
  
"We sure are"  
  
Daniel offered popcorn all around. Jack took a handful but Sam politely declined. Sam looked at Jack.  
  
"So why aren't you playing?"  
  
"Well the coach is going to give me a practise tomorrow and he'll decide from there"  
  
"Good luck"  
  
Just as Jack went to say thanks the buzzer sounded.  
  
"And the winners for the 7th time this season are 'The Sokar Devils' from Sokar Highschool."  
  
Sam jumped up and screamed with the rest of the crowd. She walked down to the wall and leaned over and gave Graham a kiss. Jack looked on uneasy.  
  
"Wow, you've been here 5 minutes and you're already loved up"  
  
Jack glared at Daniel.  
  
(**Outside**)  
  
"Yo babe, were going over to Makepeace to celebrate, you coming?"  
  
"Umm..no im going to walk home"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"Love you babe"  
  
Sam watched as Makepeace's truck speeded through the carpark and out onto the main road  
  
"See you tomorrow Sam"  
  
"Bye Janet. Have fun"  
  
Janet waved and took off in Share's car. Sam started walking, a car pulled over onto the pavement.  
  
"Hey watch it"  
  
A window rolled down.  
  
"Jack"  
  
"Hop in, i'll give you a lift"  
  
"and why would you want to give me a life? you've only known me a day"  
  
"So i can find out where you live"  
  
Sam smiled  
  
"You already know where i live. Daniel told you."  
  
"Ok. It's really late and you don't know who's about this time of night"  
  
Sam opened the door to Jack's car and got it.  
  
"So you took a bike to school this morning but now you have a car"  
  
Jack drove off.

"It's my dad's car, well was his car"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"He's just got a new car and doesn't need this anymore"  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"Umm..you just passed the turning which leads to my house"  
  
"I know but i fancy a McDonalds"  
  
Sam laughed. Jack pulled into McDonalds and drove through the drive through.  
  
"Hi, could i have a supersize big mac please with a coke"  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
Jack looked at Sam.  
  
"I'll just have a medium coke"  
  
"You heard the lady"  
  
"That's $5.10 mate"  
  
Jack handed him the money and collected his change.  
  
"If you just go and park your car we'll have someone bring your meal out to you."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Jack parked the car and turned to Sam.  
  
"I know the perfect place to eat this."  
  
(**park**)  
  
"In all the years i've lived here i have never come to this spot. How did you know about this place?"  
  
Jack smiled.  
  
"My mum lived here as a kid and she always told me about this spot."  
  
"That's sweet"  
  
Sam shivered.  
  
"You cold?"  
  
"Well a cheerleaders outfit isn't exactly the warmest of outfits"  
  
Jack took off his Jacket and wrapped it around Sam.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"So how long have you lived here?"  
  
"5 years. At first we came down and my mum had the intention or raising me and my brother whilst my dad went away. She always wanted to stay in one place so my dad said she could stay here with me and Mark."  
  
Sam took a deep breath.  
  
"Then about a year after things changed and well i had to depend on my brother to look after me but he's as dependable as a fish out of water."  
  
"Did your mum walk out?"  
  
Sam wiped her eyes.  
  
"No, she died when i was 13. Car accident"  
  
"Im sor.."  
  
Sam raised her hand.  
  
"Don't. I dealt with everyone saying sorry for the last 4 years"  
  
"What did you mean by your dad going away all the time?"  
  
"He's a general in the air force."  
  
"A general"  
  
"Yeah. He was promoted shortly after my brother was born"  
  
"My dads a general too. I guess our reasons are almost the same to why we moved here"  
  
Sam handed Jack his jacket.  
  
"We should get back. I don't want Graham to bring his mates back to my house and im expecting a call from my dad."  
  
"Your alone in the house?"  
  
Sam started walking to the car with Jack.  
  
"Yes, but it doesn't bother me. I don't have a great relationship with my dad and my brother is always getting drunk"  
  
Sam got into the passengers side and Jack got in the drivers side.  
  
"If you want i could sleep on your sofa or you could always use the guest room at my place?"  
  
Sam watched Jack blush slightly.  
  
"I cant."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Sam looked at the floor.  
  
"Graham?"  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"Well, lets get you home then."


	3. Feeling The Attraction

Chapter 3 - Feeling The Attraction.  
  
Sam lay awake in her bed. She looked over at the clock, it was 5.30am and she hadn't slept at all.  
  
"This is ridiculous"  
  
How could she feel something for a guy after knowing him 1 day, how could she tell him all that stuff and not talk to her actual boyfriend like that. She loved Graham, as Janet said 'you two have been together forever.'  
  
Sam looked around her room, she had pictures of her and Graham everywhere. She got out of her bed and looked at them, one by one.  
  
"Always and Forever"  
  
Sam read the message under one of the more recent pictures Graham had given to her. It was from one of their summer road trips which they took every year with a couple of friends. Sam was startled by the phone ringing, it was probably one of Mark's mates and she wasn't his messenger. The machine picked up the message.  
  
"Hi Sam, It's Jack. Im sorry if this wakes you but I can't sleep and I just need to tell you that im sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable tonight but I also want to thank you for lastnight."  
  
Jack went silent for a couple of seconds.  
  
"I better go. I hope you get this message, Bye Sam."  
  
Sam sat on the bed, she picked up the phone tempted to ring him.  
  
"Umm..Hi Jack. Im sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but...but"  
  
Sam got frustrated with trying to figure out what to say. She slammed the phone down.  
  
(**Jack's House**)  
  
Jack sat up in his bed chucking a ball up in the air and catching it. He was interrupted by a knock on the door and dropped the ball.  
  
"Jack, it's Dad. Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Jack's dad walked in.  
  
"You should be asleep"  
  
"What's the point? I'll be up in an hour getting ready to go to school"  
  
Jack's dad sat on the edge of his son's bed.  
  
"Look Son, I know that you were settled in your old school and I don't blame you if you hate me for moving you"  
  
"I don't hate you infact im already settled in this school"  
  
"But?"  
  
Jack looked at his dad.  
  
"Dad, do you know a General Jacob Carter?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"  
  
"He has a daughter"  
  
"Yes I know. There's a picture of her in his locker and i've got to say she's very beautiful"  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"Yeah she is. I know that i've only known her one day but she's...she's so special and different. I couldn't take my eyes off her yesterday and I just can't stop thinking about her."  
  
"What about Anise?"  
  
"She's back at my old school besides we weren't right for each other and plus it wasn't a serious relationship."  
  
"Is that why you've been avoiding her calls?"  
  
Jack glared at his dad.  
  
"Shouldn't you be leaving to go to work?"  
  
Jack's dad smiled and got up.  
  
"Have a good day son"  
  
"Yup, you too"  
  
Jack watched his dad walk out of the room. He put his face in his pillow.  
  
(**School**)  
  
Janet sprinted up to Sam.  
  
"So what happened last night?"  
  
"I went home"  
  
"Sam im your best friend. I know you spent time with Jack last night, Maybourne told me"  
  
"How the hell does Maybourne know?"  
  
Janet smiled.  
  
"He works at McDonalds"  
  
Sam laughed.  
  
"So give me all the dirty details"  
  
"Well sorry to disappoint you but we just talked."  
  
"Talked? If it was me I wouldn't be talking. Sam he is H-O-T!"  
  
"Even if I wanted to do anything I couldn't."  
  
Sam looked across at Graham. He was picking on Daniel, again.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Sam ran across the field to the aid of Daniel.  
  
"Graham leave him alone"  
  
Graham didn't listen.  
  
"Now!"  
  
Graham still ignored her and raised his fist. Daniel closed his eyes waiting for the thump but it didn't come, Sam was standing in the middle of him and Graham.  
  
"Sam move!"  
  
"Hey! Didn't your mum ever teach you to say please and not to shout at a lady?"  
  
Everyone turned around to see Jack and T.  
  
"Are you telling me how to treat people?"  
  
"T, I did just voice my opinion out loud didn't I?"  
  
"Indeed you did."  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"Then yes I am telling you how to treat people or your girlfriend at least"  
  
"Jack stay out of this"  
  
"No, No babe, it's ok. If newboy want's to argue with me it's alright"  
  
"But I don't want you to argue with him."  
  
"I don't care what you want"  
  
Graham instantly regretted saying that. Sam walked away.  
  
"Sam! Wait babe!"  
  
Janet stepped infront of him.  
  
"You stay away from her, you JERK!"  
  
Janet went after Sam. Daniel couldn't help but giggle silently at how red Graham had gone from Janet's warning.  
  
"My, My, what a mess"  
  
Graham approached Jack but was stopped by Makepeace.  
  
"Just leave it man. He's not worth it"  
  
"Oh Makepeace im offended at that."  
  
"Bite me"  
  
"Can't sorry. Im on a diet and the fat will totally ruin it"  
  
Makepeace gave him the finger and walked off with his gang.  
  
"That guy has problems."  
  
The bell rang across the ground and the boys made a dash for class.  
  
(**Biology**)  
  
Jack walked over to Sam and Janet's table.  
  
"Are these seats taken?"  
  
Sam ignored him and carried on writing.  
  
"No. You guys can sit here if you want"  
  
Jack smiled at Janet  
  
"Right class today we will be going over plants"  
  
Sam could feel Jack's eyes on her, she looked up at him. She couldn't bring herself to look away.  
  
'look away, look away now.'  
  
Sam used her thoughts and strained herself to look out the window and out of his eyes.  
  
(**Maths**)  
  
"Who the hell does the O'neill boy think he is?"  
  
Graham had his fists clenched as he cursed Jack.  
  
"I think he likes your bird."  
  
"Oh please every boy in this school likes Sam"  
  
"Yes but I think he likes her alot"  
  
Graham looked away.  
  
"and I think Sam likes him"  
  
"Barrett shut your mouth"  
  
Makepeace did not want another fight to deal with.  
  
"Question is how much does she like him"  
  
"Ignore him Graham. He's just jealous cause he's got a crush on Sam himself."  
  
"Sam would never ever cheat on me and if she did it certainly wouldn't be with him. I trust her."  
  
"and just how many times have you said that in your head to start believing it?"  
  
(**Biology**)  
  
"Teal'c you will be with Harry Maybourne for your biology project."  
  
"No way"  
  
"You have to"  
  
"and if I refuse?"  
  
"Then i'll pair you off with Apothis"  
  
"I'll do it"  
  
The teacher smiled very happy.  
  
"Janet you will be with Daniel."  
  
"That is so unfair. Im stuck with Maybourne and he get's Fraiser?"  
  
"and Jack you will be with Sam"  
  
They looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Your projects are due in 2 weeks. They will be based on what we've learned about Sex and the next piece of the project will be based on plants."  
  
Jack raised his hand.  
  
"Umm..Miss.Langford I wasn't here when you guys did the whole sex subject"  
  
"Im sure Sam can explain all to you"  
  
"and im sure she'll even show you"  
  
Sam and Janet glared at Hathor.  
  
"Id keep your mouth shut if I were you"  
  
Janet pointed at her.  
  
"Or what, you'll hit me with you pom-poms?"  
  
"No, i'll come over there and let the silicone out of your breasts"  
  
The whole class burst out laughing at Sam's comment leaving Hathor as red as her hair.  
  
"Fiesty"  
  
Jack smiled which made Sam blush slightly.  
  
(**School parking ground**)  
  
"Hey Sam"  
  
Jack walked over to her and leaned on the car.  
  
"How do you want this thing to work out?"  
  
"Thing?"  
  
"The project"  
  
Sam rubbed her head.  
  
"Yeah, around my place on thursday about 7.00."  
  
"It's a date"  
  
Jack winked at her and walked off.  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
Sam practically jumped out of her skin.  
  
"Jesus Graham. Don't sneak up on me like that"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"What did Jackass want?"  
  
"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call him names in front of me and we were arranging what time he needs to come around my house on Thursday."  
  
"Why's he going around your house?"  
  
"That's our business"  
  
Sam got in her car but Graham held the door open and wouldn't let it shut.  
  
"I want to know"  
  
"I don't care what you want"  
  
Sam pushed his hand away and slammed the car door shut. She started the car and drove off leaving a very pissed off Simmons. 


	4. Thursday Night

Chapter 4 - Thursday Night  
  
"It's not a date Daniel"  
  
Daniel laid on Jack's bed flicking through some comics.  
  
"Sure it is. Why would she arrange it so late if it wasn't a date?"  
  
"Could have something to do with the fact she has cheerleading practise"  
  
"I still reckon it's a date"  
  
Jack picked up a magazine and chucked it at Daniel  
  
(**Locker Room**)  
  
"It's not a date Janet"  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
"No, it's not. He's my bio partner and we were assigned."  
  
"Yeah, whatever"  
  
Sam applied her blushed and smiled.  
  
"Anyway what about you and Daniel?"  
  
"What about me and Daniel?"  
  
"Well if you think that me and Jack are on a date then you two are for certain on a date."  
  
(**Jack's Room**)  
  
"We are not on a date"  
  
Jack smiled.  
  
"Daniel and Janet sitting in a tree doing what they shouldn't be. First comes love.."  
  
"Jack"  
  
"Then comes sex"  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"The comes the baby in the BMX"  
  
"JACK!"  
  
(**Sam's car**)  
  
"Janet and Daniel sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g.."  
  
"I so want to hurt you right now"  
  
"See it does get annoying after a while"  
  
Sam pulled up outside Janet's house.  
  
"Have fun"  
  
"You to"  
  
"Oh and Sam"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't forget to use protection"  
  
Sam laughed and chucked Janet's bag at her.  
  
"You better get inside before I run you over"  
  
(**Jack's house**)  
  
Jack and Daniel walked down the stairs.  
  
"Say thanks to your mum for making me tea"  
  
"Anytime. She loves to cook"  
  
Daniel opened the door.  
  
"See you tomorrow Jack"  
  
"Bye Daniel."  
  
(**Sam's bedroom**)  
  
Sam starred at herself in the mirror. She was dressed casually in jeans and pastel green tanktop.  
  
"This just won't do"  
  
Sam looked at the clock she had almost 2 hours to get ready. She walked over to her cupboard and opened it.  
  
"Right"  
  
(**Jack's bedroom**)  
  
Jack starred in his cupboard. He wanted to be casual but yet oh so sexy. he picked up a shirt.  
  
"Nah"  
  
He picked up a yellow shirt.  
  
"Who the hell bought me this?"  
  
Jack heard scratching coming from outside his door. Jack walked over to his door and opened it. A giant St. Bernard walked in and instantly jumped on Jack's bed.  
  
"Hi Barney"  
  
Jack watched as Barney's big brown eye's fixed on him  
  
"I bet you don't have this problem of deciding what to wear."  
  
Jack sat next to Barney on the bed. Barney gave him a big lick but instantly screwed his nose up.  
  
"What? I don't smell the bad"  
  
Jack smelt under his pits.  
  
"Ok i need to shower. You stay here and don't chew my clothes"  
  
(**Sam's house**)  
  
Sam walked out of the bathroom only to be faced with an unimpressed looking Mark.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How long does it take for you to shower?"  
  
"Alot longer than guys"  
  
Sam walked into her bedroom and slammed the door shut. She then locked it with the key. Sam walked over to her bed and looked at all the clothes which were sprawled out over her bed.  
  
(**Jack's bedroom**)  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Barney scrunched his nose up for the tenth time.  
  
"This is so hard"  
  
Daniel words played in his mind.  
  
'it's a date'  
  
He had argued with Daniel it wasn't a date yet he was wearing expensive aftershave, taking time with his appearance.  
  
"It's not a date"  
  
He repeated himself to Barney tonnes of times.  
  
(**Sam's bedroom**)  
  
Sam looked at herself for the 3rd time in the mirror. Dressed in leather pants with a black vest top.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Sam unlocked her door and walked out.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa"  
  
Sam turned around and looked at her brother.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you in leather pants?"  
  
"Mark i've worn leather pants twice this week. It's no big deal"  
  
"Excuse me this is a big deal when my baby sister has a boy coming round and im going out."  
  
"Don't worry we've been told everything about sex in school"  
  
"That better be a joke"  
  
Sam smiled and walked downstairs  
  
"Samantha!"  
  
"Where's the dog?"  
  
"In the garden"  
  
"Mark it's freezing out there. She'll get a cold"  
  
Sam walked out into the back to let the dog in. There was a knock on the frontdoor. Mark sighed and opened it.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Im Jack"  
  
Mark looked at him.  
  
"and?"  
  
"Sam's expecting me"  
  
"Mark, who's at the do..."  
  
Sam walked out from the back and stopped dead in her tracks. She took a few moments to acknowledge the way Jack looked. He was dressed in light jeans with a blue shirt which had a white t-shirt underneath.  
  
"Jack come in"  
  
Jack looked at Mark who stepped out of the way.  
  
"Hi Sam. You look hot very hot"  
  
Sam blushed. Mark grabbed his jacket and starred at the two teens for a while.  
  
"Ok kids im off."  
  
Mark took Sam aside.  
  
"I've left the number of the club next to the phone if he tries anything funny ring me"  
  
"Mark he's not like that"  
  
"Im just saying."  
  
"Yes and i know how much you love me now get lost"  
  
Mark kissed Sam on the cheek and walked out.  
  
"Let's go through to the livingroom"  
  
Jack nodded and followed Sam through. A dog wrapped itself around his legs.  
  
"She is beautiful. Is she yours?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Libby"  
  
Jack knelt down on the floor and started caressing her ears.  
  
"Labradors are so beautiful. I've got a St.Bernard"  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"he or she?"  
  
"He. His name's Barney"  
  
Sam got her folders out of the draw.  
  
"We'll have to walk them together one weekend."  
  
"Me and Libby would like that"  
  
Jack smiled.  
  
"So would me and Barney"  
  
(**3 hours later**)  
  
"anyway me and Daniel was playing in the sandpit and Janet came over. He got so nervous he wet himself"  
  
Jack broke down laughing.  
  
"Poor Danny boy."  
  
"Do you want another drink?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Sam walked out to the kitchen.  
  
"So Jack, tell me about you"  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
Sam reappeared with two cans of coke.  
  
"Oh i don't know. Is there a girl you left behind back at home?"  
  
Sam handed him the coke and sat next to him.  
  
"Actually yes"  
  
"Yes? Tell me about her"  
  
"Her names Anise. Apparently she fell in love with me but i just didn't feel the same"  
  
Sam silently muttered 'oh'  
  
"What about you? Have you always been dating Graham?"  
  
Sam shook her head.  
  
"We've been on and off. But in our brakes i dated one of Mark's friends who was a physco."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"He beat me up a couple of times"  
  
Sam winced as she remembered the bruises.  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"15 almost 16"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Mark and his mates went and gave him a good hiding"  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"What you smiling at?"  
  
"A bunch of airforce officers came around. they were friends of Jonus came round to give Mark a hiding. My dad answered the door and they practically shited themselves."  
  
"Priceless"  
  
Sam and Jack smiled. Sam got up and chucked her can in the bin. She tripped over Jack.  
  
"Im sorry"  
  
"It's alright"  
  
Neither of them made the effort to move. Their eyes locked on each others. Jack leaned in for a kiss and Sam let him.  
  
"I cant do this"  
  
"You can"  
  
"No. It's wrong"  
  
Sam got up and walked by the door.  
  
"I think you should go"  
  
"Sam.."  
  
"Please"  
  
Jack's eyes were stinging with hurt as he grabbed his jacket and walked out. Sam's body collapsed in a state of tears as soon as the door slammed shut. 


	5. Trying To Apoligise

Chapter 5 - Trying To Apoligise

Jack sat in his Maths class looking for Sam. She didn't turn up in registration and Daniel said she wasn't in his last lesson.  
  
"Janet"  
  
Janet ignored Jack.  
  
"Janet"  
  
She still ignored him.  
  
"Janet"  
  
"What?"  
  
Janet turned round.  
  
"Where's Sam?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Janet please?"  
  
Jack pleaded with Janet. Janet's tough expressions softened at his concern.  
  
"I knocked for her this morning and her brother answered. He said that she might not be in."  
  
Jack drew his eyes away attracting the attention of Daniel and Janet.  
  
"Jack what happened last night?"  
  
"We studied"  
  
"No. Something else happened and i want to know what?"  
  
Just as Jack went to open his mouth Sam walked in through the classroom door.  
  
"Why are you late Miss.Carter?"  
  
"I had a doctors appointment sir"  
  
"Very well. Sit down"  
  
Sam instantly took a place next to Janet, avoiding Jack's eyes.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah i just needed some extra time in bed."  
  
Sam took out her book and gazed at the board in front of her but her mind was lost knowing Jack's eyes was on her.  
  
(**BreakTime**)  
  
"Gooooo Team"  
  
Sam and Janet waved the pom poms with other girls as they led cheerleading practise. Graham walked over to Sam.  
  
"Sam"  
  
"I don't think so. If you dare talk to her or touch her i'll ram these pom poms where the sun don't shine"  
  
Janet stood in front of Sam.  
  
"Sam please i just need 2 minutes with you."  
  
Sam looked away.  
  
"I've got practise"  
  
"Fine. I'll just wait by your car, i'll wait after all your practises, i'll come to your house"  
  
Janet stepped closer to him.  
  
"It's alright. He can have 2 minutes"  
  
Janet stubbornly moved out of the way. Sam and Graham sat on the benches.  
  
"Im sorry about the other day. If I could take it back I would"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Oh Graham I love you and I forgive you"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No. You really think I could take you back after what you did to me? You made me feel embarrassed and I meant nothing to you at all"  
  
Sam got up and left Graham.  
  
**(Benches**)  
  
"So what do i do?"  
  
Jack looked at the guys like they had all the answers.  
  
"Buy her some roses?"  
  
Ferreti offered Jack a fag.  
  
"No thanks"  
  
Passed it to Daniel.  
  
"You know i don't. Since when did you start smoking?"  
  
"Since i failed every class accept PE"  
  
Kawalski took the fag.  
  
"Me too"  
  
"Guys can we please focus on my problem?"  
  
Teal'c took a CD out of his bag and handed it to Jack.  
  
"and the point in this is what exactly?"  
  
"When me and Ishta broke-up i gave her a cd with all her favourite songs on."  
  
"But me and Sam didn't brake up cause we weren't even together in the first place."  
  
Teal'c smiled.  
  
"Put her favourite songs on CD and to make it even more special sing them yourself."  
  
Daniel raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You sing T?"  
  
"Yeah. Im part of the school choir"  
  
Ferreti dropped his fag.  
  
"You say that proudly. Teal'c a man of your image should not be owing up to being in the school choir."  
  
Kawalski butted in.  
  
"You know what you have to do to regain your respect back"  
  
"Aww guys come on"  
  
"DO IT!"  
  
Teal'c got up from the bench and started spinning around.  
  
"Do the song"  
  
"Polly put the kettle on, Polly put the kettle on, we'll all have tea. Sukie took it off again, Sukie took it off again, they've all gone home."  
  
Jack and Daniel had started walking to class leaving the others behind.  
  
"Tealc's idea was pretty cool but if you ask me i think you'd be better seeing her face to face."  
  
"She won't pick up her phone, she dodges me in school and if she's told her brother that she's upset with me then he will no doubt kick my ass."  
  
"The park. 7.30pm"  
  
"What?"  
  
Daniel took out a pad and paper.  
  
"Newmans park at 7.30. She walks her dog the same time every night at the same place. Make sure you bump into her tonight."  
  
Jack put the piece of paper in his pocket.  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"This guy called Felger used to stalk Sam last year and he noted everything down. Ferreti stole his diary and we accidentally started to read it."  
  
Daniel smiled and Jack rubbed his head.  
  
"Jackson your a genius."  
  
(**Park**)  
  
Jack stood shivering watching Barney run around the park. he liked this place it was big and very spacious. He stopped his teeth chattering as he heard footsteps.  
  
"Libby! Libby!"  
  
Jack watched as another dog approached Barney. It was Sam's dog. The two dogs walked over to him.  
  
"Libby where are you girl?"  
  
Sam walked around the bush.  
  
"Lib...Jack."  
  
Libby instantly ran and stood in front of Sam in a protective manor.  
  
"It's alright girl."  
  
Sam rubbed Libby on the ears which made the great golden labrador stand down.  
  
"He's beautiful."  
  
"He's my pride and joy."  
  
Barney nudged his ball into Jack's hand. Jack threw the ball quite a long distance. Both dogs ran after it.  
  
"Look Sam.."  
  
"No Jack. I don't want to talk about it now"  
  
"Then when? You can't avoid the subject."  
  
"Im with Graham."  
  
Jack laughed.  
  
"and you can honestly say with all your heart that he's the person you want? That he's the perfect boyfriend?"  
  
Libby had heard the shouting and ran straight back to Sam growling at Jack. Braney had done the same but instead was growling at Sam.  
  
"Come on Libby"  
  
Sam walked away leading the way for Libby to follow behind.  
  
"He doesn't care about you Sam"  
  
Sam stopped but didn't turn.  
  
"and i suppose you do?"  
  
"As a matter of fact yes i do. I care for you with a passion."  
  
This made Sam turn around.  
  
"You've known me 5 minutes."  
  
"I was ready to kill him when i saw him shout and clench his fists at you."  
  
"You have no right to feel like this"  
  
"and you have no right to tell me how to feel"  
  
Everything went quiet and frozen. No one dared to breathe, not even the two dogs. It was like seeing a photo. Everything was still. Sam let out a deep breath.  
  
"im going. Jack if you have any sense then you might aswell keep away from me. I don't want to see Graham and his mates hurt you."  
  
"No offence to your perfect boyfriend and his mates but i could kick their asses into shape anyday."  
  
Sam looked at the ground and then turned away. All Jack could do was watch her walk until she was out of sight. He walked passed her house and looked up at her bedroom. The light was on and you could see the outline of her shape, then another figure entered the room and hugged her.  
  
'It's Mark or her dad. Definitely no one else, especially not Graham.'  
  
Jack's thoughts were disturbed by the feeling of his dogs wet noise.  
  
"Yeah i know. You want to go home."  
  
Jack put his lead back on Barney and they walked away.  
  
(**Jacks bedroom**)  
  
desperate for changing starving for truth closer to where I started chasing after you  
  
Barneys sad eyes looked up at Jack's sad eyes.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. I know our meeting didn't go as smoothly as i thought"  
  
Jack used his CD remote to turn the volume up.  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you letting go of all I've held onto I'm standing here until you make me move I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Jack closed his eyes but was disturbed by a loud knock on his door. He switched his CD played off and walked downstairs.  
  
"Talk about bad delivery"  
  
Jack opened the door expecting the pizza guy.  
  
"Im not paying for the deliv...Anise"  
  
Anise smiled.  
  
"Hi Jack."


	6. Words That Hurt

Chapter 6 - Words That Hurt  
  
Sam sat in her room fiddling with a pencil. She couldn't concentrate on her homework or anything else for that matter. There was a knock on her bedroom door.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Janet walked in with a pizza and two cokes. Her face plastered with a friendly smile.  
  
"Me and Daniel thought you could do with some cheering up. Daniel's just locking the car."  
  
Sam smiled and pushed her books off the bed so they had some room to sit down. Daniel knocked on the door and entered when he saw Janet was already inside.  
  
"Hey Sam"  
  
"Hi"  
  
Janet walked over to Sam's cd collection and picked out a random cd.  
  
"I love this song"  
  
I feel like i've been locked up tight for a century of lonely nights,  
waiting for someone to release me  
  
Daniel and Sam burst into a fit of laughter as Janet started to do her impression of Christina Aguilera. Janet swayed her hips and blew kisses at Daniel.  
  
'God is it right to be turned on like this. Wow look at that bu..body. I think im gonna faint.'  
  
"Daniel, Daniel"  
  
Sam waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"Just tell her."  
  
"I've got nothing to tell her."  
  
"Oh come on. You two obviously have an attraction so why don't you act on it?"  
  
Daniel went bright red.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
(**Jack's house**)  
  
Jack handed Anise a glass of water.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I wanted to be near you. Jack i love you and i know you love me."  
  
Jack moved a little further from Anise.  
  
"Don't you think we're a little young to be in love?"  
  
"Jack, love doesn't care about age. It cares about what we both feel."  
  
Jack looked down at the floor.  
  
"But we live miles away from each other. Im not very good at the whole long distance thing."  
  
Anise smiled.  
  
"I know. That's why my dad is paying for a flat for me. Im going to go to the highschool you're attending. Don't worry i've taken care of everything"  
  
Jack smiled a fake smile.  
  
"Great"  
  
(**Sams house**)  
  
"I think if i could lick chocolate of anyone it would be Justin Timberlake."  
  
Janet went off into one of her little fantasies.  
  
"Daniel have you seen Jack tonight?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Daniel noticed the Sam had been biting her nails. Sam never bit her nails, they normally looked so perfect and polished.  
  
"Did you see him at the park?"  
  
Daniel and Sam made eye-contact.  
  
"You knew he was going to be there. How?"  
  
"I told him that you would be there."  
  
Daniel took Sam's hand.  
  
"Go see him. I'll get Janet home."  
  
Sam smiled and squeezed his hand.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
(**Jack house**)  
  
"I must say i was scared of you going off with another girl."  
  
Jack refused to make eye contact with Anise. He had gone off with another girl. Ok so him and Sam weren't exactly a couple or on best terms but they had kissed and he knew that she liked him.  
  
"Is there another girl?"  
  
'maybe she'll go back if i tell her about Sam.'  
  
Jack got up and started pacing.  
  
"Actually Anise..."  
  
Anise got up and started backing him into a corner.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Jack felt his back touch the wall.  
  
"There's this girl from...."  
  
Jack was saved when the doorbell rang.  
  
"I better get that."  
  
Anise pressed her hand against his chest.  
  
"Relax i'll go and take care of it."  
  
Anise left the livingroom giving Jack room to breathe. She approached the door and opened it.  
  
"Can i help you?"  
  
Jack stood by the livingroom door.  
  
"Is Jack here?"  
  
"He's kind of busy right now."  
  
"Oh. I'll see him tomorrow then."  
  
Sam turned away to walk down the steps but Jack ran out.  
  
"No im not busy anymore."  
  
Sam turned back around to face Jack and let out a sheepish smile. Jack smiled back.  
  
"You must be freezing. Come in."  
  
Sam walked in and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Was i interrupting anything?"  
  
"No! I always have time for you."  
  
Sam blushed and Anise let out a little cough.  
  
"Oh sorry. Anise this is Sam. Sam this is Anise."  
  
Sam put out her hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you."  
  
Anise didn't reply and simply brushed her hand off.  
  
"You didn't tell me that it was Daniel who told you where i walk my dog."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"He told me. Janet and him are around my house now."  
  
Sam fiddled with her fingers a little uncomfortable with a third party listening.  
  
"Do you want to go in the kitchen and talk?"  
  
"Yeah. That would be great."  
  
Jack showed Sam to the kitchen and came back to Anise.  
  
"If you want you can go and i'll call you in the morning."  
  
Anise smiled and sat down on the couch.  
  
"I'll wait."  
  
Jack sighed and walked into the kitchen. He shut the door behind him so that Anise couldn't listen.  
  
"Listen im sorry if i came at a bad time"  
  
Jack pulled a seat out for Sam.  
  
"No you didn't. Im sorry about Anise, she's not exactly the most polite person in the world."  
  
Sam nodded and sat down.  
  
"I came by to apologise. I know you're just trying to be a friend and believe me i appreciate that. Im a little confused right now to what is actually going on with me and Graham and.."  
  
"and what?"  
  
"After our little fight tonight i couldn't stop thinking about you. That's not true, i haven't stopped thinking about you since our kiss."  
  
"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since i saw you walk in the classroom. I thought all my wishes had come true at once."  
  
Jack took Sam's hand.  
  
"What is stopping us?"  
  
Sam pulled her hand away.  
  
"I know nothing about you and you know nothing about me.."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So i know Graham and he knows me and as hard as it is for some people to believe he..we actually do care for each other."  
  
"Sam stop. I can't listen to this cause i want to be more than your friend."  
  
Sam tore her eyes away from Jacks. A couple of tears lightly rolled down her cheek.  
  
"You must think im a right whore. Im with Graham and leading you on at the same time and god knows how many others i've accidentally attracted."  
  
Jack moved closer to Sam and raised her chin with his middle finger.  
  
"Don't you ever say you're a whore cause you're not. You are the most beautiful girl i've ever seen and Graham doesn't know how lucky he is. Also i didn't accidentally fall for you, i wanted to fall for you."  
  
Sam could feel Jack getting closer to her. She pulled her seat back before one thing led to another.  
  
"I better go and see if Daniel managed to get Janet home. The bubbles from the coke went to her head."  
  
Sam got up.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah. Go. Go get some sleep."  
  
"I'll show myself out."  
  
Sam brushed her hand lightly on Jack's cheek and walked out. Jack slammed his hand on the table.  
  
"Damn it!" 


	7. Playing A Game

Chapter 7 - Playing A Game  
  
Everyone sat in the registration room waiting for the teacher to arrive. Davis sat making a tonnes of paper aeroplanes. Jack nudged Daniel.  
  
"Why is he making all those planes?"  
  
"He's the only one in the class who can make them to perfection. He sells them for 5p to kids so they can annoy thier teachers."  
  
"Sweet."  
  
Jack and Daniel sat and watched as kids qued to buy the papaer aeroplanes. A delivery man walked into the classroom with a bunch of roses.  
  
"Hey is there a Sam Carter in this room?"  
  
Everyone tunred to look at Sam.  
  
"That would be me."  
  
"These are for you. Sign here and you can have them."  
  
Sam signed where the delivery guy pointed his finger.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He walked out of the classroom. Sam picked the card out of the flowers, closely observed by the whole class.  
  
"Maybe we should go outside to read the card?"  
  
Janet got up and took Sam outside the classroom.  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"Meet me in the gym now. Love Graham."  
  
Sam handed Janet the card.  
  
"Are you going to meet him?"  
  
Anise walked up to them.  
  
"Those are nice flowers."  
  
"and you are?"  
  
"Anise"  
  
Janet looked her up and down. She looked like a trashy porn star.  
  
"Wow! you should get on great with Hathor. It looks like you have the same taste in clothes."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Didn't Jack say anything? I moved down here to be with him. Im a member of this highschool starting from today."  
  
Anise smiled and brushed pass Sam.  
  
"Oh goody another silicone bitch."  
  
Sam laughed.  
  
"Don't let her get to you Janet."  
  
Janet peered through the window. Anise had shoved Daniel out of the way so she could sit by Jack.  
  
"What's the story with her and Jack?"  
  
"I have no idea and to be honest i don't think i want to know."  
  
Sam handed the roses to Janet.  
  
"Could you put these in your locker? Mine's full."  
  
"Sure"  
  
Sam smiled and looked at her watch.  
  
"Well i guess i better go and see what he has to say."  
  
Janet looked at her a little angry.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't trust him alone with you."  
  
"Janet"  
  
"Im sorry but you're my best friend and it's my job to be concerned."  
  
Sam hugged Janet.  
  
"I'll be fine. Now go in that classroom and show Anise that we rule the school."  
  
Janet pouted.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Sam smiled and watched Janet go inside before making her way to the gym.  
  
(**Classroom**)  
  
Jack watched Janet come into the classroom hoping that Sam would follow her but she didn't.  
  
"Daniel is that seat taken next to you?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Daniel almost jumped up with delight that Janet was sitting next to him.  
  
"Where's Sam gone?"  
  
Janet handed Jack the card not wanting to broadcast to the whole class.  
  
"I don't trust him."  
  
"Sam's a big girl and can take care of herself."  
  
"Oh come on Daniel, you're just as worried as me."  
  
Anise looked at Jack unimpressed.  
  
"and Janet."  
  
'Good save O'neill. Good save.'  
  
Janet smiled.  
  
"Hey are you guys coming to the concert tomorrow?"  
  
"What concert?"  
  
Janet un-zipped her bag and passed the leaflet out to Daniel.  
  
"Blink 182 and The Rasmus."  
  
Daniel passed the leaflet to Jack.  
  
"I love the Rasmus."  
  
"Oh sorry Anise. Tickets only and they sold out ages ago. I only got enough for us guys to go."  
  
Anise glared at Janet.  
  
"Who will be there?"  
  
"Loads of people and Sam."  
  
Janet aimed the last name at Jack.  
  
"Im in."  
  
Janet smiled at Daniel.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yeah why not? Danny-boy need's a body guard anyway."  
  
"Great. Meet outside the hide away, that's where the gig is being held."  
  
Teal'c, Ferreti and Kawalsky walked into the class.  
  
"Hey guys, Daniel and Teal'c have agreed to come to the concert."  
  
Teal'c slapped them both on the back causing them slight pain.  
  
"Dude's this is going to be so awesome."  
  
Ferreti looked Anise up and down.  
  
"Hey we've got a new barbie doll"  
  
Kawalsky hoped on the desk.  
  
"Kawalsky's my name and flirting is my game."  
  
"Get lost."  
  
Jack looked at the clock above the board. He wanted to know that Sam was alright.  
  
(**Gym**)  
  
"Graham"  
  
Graham stopped bounicing the ball and looked at Sam.  
  
"I wasn't sure if you would come."  
  
"Im not exactly sure why i came"  
  
Sam sat down on the benches. Graham tossed the ball aside and sat next to her.  
  
"Did you get my flowers?"  
  
"So you think you can buy me now?"  
  
Graham took Sam's hand.  
  
"Sam, we're meant to be together. You know that, I know that and everybody else in this crazy school knows it."  
  
"Maybe that's the problem. Maybe we've been together to long."  
  
Sam pulled her hand away and started pacing the room.  
  
"This has been brought on by you meeting that Jack guy, hasn't it?"  
  
"Why do you bring him into every conversastion we have?"  
  
"Because things have only got complicated since he arrived and started obsessing about you."  
  
Sam threw her hands up.  
  
"You know what Graham? maybe it's about time we take a premament brake."  
  
Sam walked off through the doors, Graham in hot pursuit.  
  
"Sam! Wait!"  
  
Sam walked into the girls toilets but that didn't stop Graham.  
  
"Graham get out!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Graham walked over to the door and locked it.  
  
"Im not letting you go. I love you."  
  
"Love me enough to trust me with Jack? Love me enough to leave Daniel alone?"  
  
"Why do you care about that geek?"  
  
"That geek happen's to be my neighbour and one of my best mates."  
  
"I'll change"  
  
Sam laughed.  
  
"I've heard that from you so many times. Infact i've heard it from almost every guy i've been with."  
  
"I will change."  
  
Graham took his fags out of his pocket and chucked them in the bin.  
  
"I know you really didn't like me smoking around you so i'll only have the odd one now and again."  
  
"Graham you don't have to do this."  
  
Graham took Sam's face in his hands.  
  
"I do. Come with me"  
  
Graham unlocked the door and pulled Sam to the classroom. Jack and Daniel looked up when the door burst open. Jack felt a heap of jealousy boil up inside of him as he saw Sam's hand in Grahams.  
  
"Jackson"  
  
Daniel looked at Graham.  
  
"What have i done now?"  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to apoligise."  
  
Makepeace grabbed Graham and took him aside.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Winning my girl back. Look it's not a premament thing."  
  
"It better not be."  
  
Graham smiled at Sam and went back to Daniel.  
  
"Im sorry for all these years i've pushed you around and called you a geek. I don't expect you to be happy with me but give it time and maybe we can be good mates."  
  
Daniel nodded. Sam looked at Janet and shrugged.  
  
"Jack, we haven't got off to the best of starts and i want us to put that in the past and maybe become great mates. Hell knows you could definately be a popular kid."  
  
Janet perked up.  
  
"Graham, Daniel and Jack are already popular"  
  
"Yeah. Anyway what do you say?"  
  
Jack stood up.  
  
"I say get bent"  
  
Jack walked past Graham and stopped when he got to Sam. They locked eye's on each other but couldn't speak. Jack sighed and gave up reluctuncly and just walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
Anise got up and ran after Jack. Sam wanted to but Graham had her arm and her feet couldn't move.  
  
(**Outside**)  
  
Jack kicked the wall.  
  
'How could she do this? How can she hold his hand?'  
  
Jack felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
'Sam'  
  
He turned around expecting to see her beautiful face but instead he was faced with Anise.  
  
"Jack are you ok?"  
  
"Im just peachy."  
  
"You don't need her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sure, she's pretty and intelligent but do you really want someone who will always be lusted for by other guys? Who will always have property of G.Simmons stamped across her head?"  
  
Jack pointed at Anise.  
  
"Don't you dare talk about Sam that way. You dont understand a damn thing about her."  
  
"and neither do you! Jack you've only known her for a couple of days. How can you understand or know what she wants?"  
  
"I know she doesn't love Simmons. I know that there's an attraction between us."  
  
Jack leaned against the wall.  
  
"and i know that we're meant to be. Jack you can't deny that there's soemthing between us"  
  
(**Classroom**)  
  
"Im just going to the loo"  
  
Graham finally released his grip off her. She walked out of the classroom and went looking for Jack.  
  
(**Outside**)  
  
"Anise, we can't do this. I can't do this."  
  
"There's no one stopping us"  
  
"Yes there is. Sam is stopping us"  
  
"Don't waste your time on what you can't have."  
  
Anise put her body closer to his and their lips pressed gently yet bitterly together. Jack didn't see Sam walk out but Anise did.  
Sam watched as Jack and Anise kissed. She felt the tears sting her eyes and slowly her cheeks. She quickly made an escape back inside the school.  
Jack pushed Anise away.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Kissing you"  
  
"I said i cant and i meant it. You're not Sam and until i get the point across to her then no one can fill that gap."  
  
Jack walked into the school. Sam heard his footsteps and moved behind the lockers to avoid him. She covered her mouth with her hands to muffle out the sound of her tears. She watched as he walked down the hall to his first lesson. She wasn't going to go to first lesson or the lesson after that and so on. Who was she kidding? She wasn't going to let Jack O'neill get one over her.  
  
"Sam"  
  
Sam wiped her eyes at the sound of Janet's voice.  
  
"You coming to lessons?"  
  
"Ofcourse."  
  
Sam walked over to Janet and they gripped arms in a typical girly fashion.  
  
(**Art**)  
  
Sam and Janet walked in. Daniel pulled out a stool.  
  
"Janet do you want to sit here?"  
  
"I'd love to"  
  
Jack did that same.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
Sam looked at Graham's table there was an empty seat next to Graham.  
  
"No thanks. Im going to go sit with Graham"  
  
Daniel jaw dropped.  
  
"Do you want me to come sit with you?"  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"It's alright Janet. We eventually have to be seperated for a couple of minutes. You stay with Daniel."  
  
Sam walked off over to Graham's table. She kissed him on the cheek and sat down. Jack watched as Graham put his arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear. Her laugh went through him as he wished it was him making her laugh.  
  
"What have i done?"  
  
"Nothing that im aware of."  
  
Daniel smiled as Janet caressed his leg with her foot.  
  
"What you smiling for?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
Janet giggled. Anise approached the table.  
  
"Is this seat taken?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Teal'c"  
  
Jack pulled Teal'c to the table as soon as he entered.  
  
"Sit down Teal'c"  
  
"But.."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Teal'c smiled.  
  
"Ok. Ferreti, Kawalsky over here."  
  
They walked over looking very grumpy.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Ba'als not in. We've got no one to chuck paper planes at and we gave a £1 to Paul to make all those planes."  
  
Daniel burst out laughing.  
  
"Why the hell are you giggly and smily?"  
  
"No reason. I just found that funny."  
  
Daniel couldnt stop laughing.  
  
"It's not that funny." 


	8. I Saw You

Chapter 8 - I Saw You  
  
Janet ran over to Daniel.  
  
"Hi guys sorry im late. My dad was asking a thousand questions and i couldn't get out of the house."  
  
"Where's Sam?"  
  
"She said that she'll meet us inside. By the way if anyone's interested, Graham's not with her."  
  
Janet handed the door man her ticket and he made way for the gang to walk through.  
  
"Welcome to Rock central"  
  
Janet smiled.  
  
"Oh My God. Is that Sam?"  
  
Everyone looked to wear Teal'c was pointing. Her and a couple of other people were up on the bar dancing.  
  
"That's her alright. Come on."  
  
Jack, Teal'c, Ferreti and Kawalsky were left open mouthed at the sight of Sam shaking her bootie on the bar.  
  
"Sam!"  
  
Sam jumped down off the bar.  
  
"Hey guys. How long have you been here?"  
  
"Just arrived."  
  
Sam took her cocktail from the barman and signalled to the table she was sitting at.  
  
"You grabbed us front row seats. Good girl."  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"I have my uses. I honestly thought you guy's would turn up alot sooner. I was getting kind of bored."  
  
Jack looked at Sam.  
  
"You didn't look bored with that guys hands on your hips."  
  
Sam looked at the guy jack was indicating.  
  
"That's Jonas. We always dance on the bar."  
  
"Suits you"  
  
Daniel and Janet traded awkward looks.  
  
"Hey guys we better sit down."  
  
"Janet's right. The shows about to start"  
  
Everyone took their seats. Jack and Sam were forced to sit by each other. The lights dimmed and Blink 182 suddenly appeared on stage.  
  
"What's up Colorado?"  
  
A bunch of fans screamed at the top of their lungs.  
  
"Ok we're going to start with a song you all love."  
  
Music started to play.  
  
**"All the small things true care truth brings I'll take one lift your ride best trip always I know you'll be at my show watching, waiting, commiserating"  
**  
Kawalsky and Ferreti took their lighters out of the pockets and held them in the air.  
  
"Rock on"  
  
Teal'c began to headbang.  
  
"You go Teal'c"  
  
**"Say it ain't so, I will not go turn the lights off, carry me home Na, na, na, na...."  
**  
The crowd had begun to dance. Boyfriends had their girlfriends on their shoulders. Janet looked at Daniel.  
  
"Janet?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you like to go on my shoulders?"  
  
Janet looked at Sam who smiled a smile of encouragement.  
  
"Id love too"  
  
Daniel and Janet went over to the standing crowd and Janet pushed herself up onto Daniel's shoulders. Ferreti looked at Teal'c.  
  
"No way. Im not looking gay for you."  
  
"Oh come on Teal'c."  
  
Kawalsky jumped on Tealc's back.  
  
"Too slow"  
  
Sam and Jack laughed as Ferreti began to pull Kawalsky off Tealc's back.  
  
"Dude come on."  
  
Sam got up.  
  
"Im going to dance. You coming?"  
  
"I don't dance."  
  
"Fine"  
  
Sam walked over to where Janet and Daniel were dancing. Jack watched her as she swayed her hips seductively.  
  
**"Say it ain't so, I will not go turn the lights off, carry me home keep your head still, I'll be your thrill the night will go on, my little windmill"**  
  
Jack wasn't paying any attention to the band, he just watched her. Her jeans clung to her body and her top flashed her midriff. It was perfectly toned and tanned. He felt someone sit next to him.  
  
"She's a good dancer"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sam."  
  
Jack turned to face the guy by him.  
  
"You're Jonas."  
  
"Got it in one. You must be Jack."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"The way Sam described you. Also the way you're looking at her."  
  
Jack took another swig of his beer.  
  
"Oh come on. You can't sit there and tell me that you do not find her attractive."  
  
Jonas smiled.  
  
"I do find her attractive but i know not to go for what i can't have."  
  
"Why does everyone think she belongs to Graham pretty boy Simmons?"  
  
"I don't think she belongs to Graham."  
  
Jack went back to watching her dance.  
  
"I think she belongs to someone else"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Jack went to look at Jonas again but he wasn't there.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
(**3 Hours Later**)  
  
**No sleep No sleep until I am done with finding the answer Won't stop Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer Sometimes I feel I going down and so disconnected Somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted**  
  
Jack was now standing with Teal'c and Kawalsky holding a lighter up. He occasionally looked over to where Sam was Dancing just to make sure she was ok. He watched as a guy made his way over to her and placed his arm around her stomach.  
  
"Hey baby and how are you doing tonight?"  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"Im doing alright. So far i've avoided guys like you."  
  
Jack watched as the guy moved his body inches closer to hers.  
  
"How about we go out back and create some music of our own?"  
  
"How about we don't"  
  
Sam moved a bit away from him but he kept of pursuing her. Jack started to worry and handed Ferreti his lighter back.  
  
"Hey watch my back"  
  
"You got it man"  
  
Jack made his way through the block thick crowd.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
Sam couldn't hear him. The guy grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Let me go"  
  
No one was rushing to help her cause they couldn't hear hear cries. Janet and Daniel were out of view and Jack had Ferreti watching his back.  
  
"Come on baby. There's no need to fight me."  
  
The guy practically had Sam off her feet as he tried making his ways to the back with her.  
  
"Let me go"  
  
Jack started to speed up his pace through the crowd as the guy now had Sam almost through the open fire exit.  
  
"Sam!"  
  
The guy closed the fire exit behind him locking Jack inside the building. Jack thumped on the door.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Jack ran through the building and exited through the entrance.  
  
"Sam"  
  
He could hear muffled screams coming from the shed next to the building. Jack wasted no time in getting to the shed and kicking down the door.  
  
"Get off her asshole!"  
  
Jack grabbed the guy by the hood on his jacket. Jack punched him to the ground.  
  
"She's not worth it. All she is a cock teaser"  
  
Jack picked him back up and thumped him harder. The crack of his nose sounded through Sam and Jack's ears. Jack went to punch him again but a hand grabbed his arm.  
  
"Jack leave it."  
  
Jack turned to face Sam who was exhausted from fighting. His mind noted where the bruises and scratches were on her fare face. He also noticed that her jeans were ripped around the zipper area.  
  
"Sam you can't let him get away with this."  
  
"I know but i can't let things go this way. No one should have to defend me, especially you."  
  
Jack opened his mouth at this comment. He let the guy go and he scrambled.  
  
"What do you mean especially me?"  
  
Sam walked over to a window to see her reflection.  
  
"Sam. I was ready to kill that guy and you turn around and say im not meant to defend you."  
  
Sam still ignored him.  
  
"Sam! What the hell was that meant to mean?"  
  
"I saw you with her."  
  
Sam's voice was quiet but loud enough to be heard by a person standing close to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and Anise. I saw you kissing."  
  
"You weren't meant to."  
  
Sam shook her head.  
  
"Why because you didn't want me to know you had a girlfriend? so you could trick me into falling for you?"  
  
"Sam it wasn't like that."  
  
"You must think im a fool, all this time you were playing me with another woman."  
  
Sam started to walk.  
  
"Yeah well you were the one playing me with another guy."  
  
"The difference is you knew that i was seeing Graham. I didn't know that you were seeing Anise."  
  
Jack took Sam's arm.  
  
"Me and Anise aren't together. We were but not anymore."  
  
"That's not an excuse to use me and abuse my trust. Do you honestly think i don't have feelings?"  
  
Sam had let a few tears loose but didn't give them any recognition.  
  
"I would never want to hurt you"  
  
Sam got her arm back from his grasp.  
  
"Well you did."  
  
Sam and Jack looked at each other.  
  
"I can't do this anymore Jack."  
  
"Sam don't do this."  
  
"I hope you and Anise are happy."  
  
"It's not Anise i want."  
  
Sam looked at the ground.  
  
"It's you i want."  
  
"Well Graham has me."  
  
Jack eyed Sam up.  
  
"He hasn't changed for good."  
  
"I know but right now he's not the one hurting me. Goodnight Jack."  
  
Sam walked, the only sound being heard was the crunch of the leaves from underneath her feet.  
  
"But he will."


	9. Suggestions In A Box

Chapter 9 - Suggestions In A Box.  
  
Janet and Sam walked into the hockey arena in their cheerleading outfits and waited for the games to begin.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Im fine. I just have a feeling that something's going to happen tonight"  
  
"Good or Bad?"  
  
Sam bit her lip and looked at Janet  
  
"Bad"  
  
The bell sounded and two teams of players came charging out.  
  
"Here we go."  
  
Sam tied her hair up and joined Janet in their positions.  
  
"A kiss for luck babe?"  
  
Graham wrapped his arms around Sam's waist.  
  
"You don't need luck. You've won all your games so far."  
  
"Id still like a kiss"  
  
Sam gave Graham a quick peck and pulled away.  
  
"Umm....i have to join the girls."  
  
Sam walked up to the girls.  
  
"Let's get this show on the road ladies."  
  
They started to cheer. Anise watched as the broke into a little routine.  
  
"Hi im Hathor."  
  
Anise looked at the redhead sitting next to her.  
  
"Anise. Do they always look so perfect?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Cheerleaders."  
  
"No one's perfect."  
  
"She is"  
  
Anise pointed at Sam who was laughing with the girls. Hathor laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's not as perfect as everyone thinks"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She developed an alcohol problem after her mother died. Just as she was kicking the habit, her boyfriend beat her up and she went back to drinking."  
  
"Graham beat her up?"  
  
"No. This physco called Jonas Hansen, he's in the air force."  
  
"Players take your positions on the ice."  
  
Anise watched as Jack took his position next to Graham. She blew him a kiss but he just ignored her.  
  
"Dude you've got an admirer."  
  
Graham smiled.  
  
"Well, i don't admire her affection."  
  
"I have no problem there. I know my girl loves me."  
  
Graham and Jack both looked at Sam. Apothis went and stood next to Ferreti  
  
"So Apothis how is it going with Ammunet?"  
  
"Not well. She wont put out."  
  
"Too bad"  
  
"A guy has needs."  
  
Kawalsky skated over to them.  
  
"Hey what's the news?"  
  
"Apothis ain't getting any."  
  
"She's always using excuses like, I have a headache or it's getting late and my parents will be worried about me."  
  
Kawalsky had a silent giggle going off in his head. Teal'c looked back at his mates.  
  
"You guys less chat. The game's about to start."  
  
The Sokar Devils looked The Starfleet Stars dead in the eye.  
  
(**Later On In The Game**)  
  
Sam watched as Graham and Jack raced each other to get the puck. She gritted her teeth as she watched them edge closer and closer together.  
  
"Don't worry Sam. Daniel will you tell Sam there's nothing to worry about"  
  
"Sam, Janet's right. This is how they play the game."  
  
Sam nodded and looked at the clock.  
  
'10 minutes to go. What could happen in 10 minutes?'  
  
Sam's thoughts were broken by Graham going smack into the side of a wall. Sam chucked her pom-poms down and ran down.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Ask him!"  
  
Sam looked at Jack.  
  
"I lost my balance."  
  
The coach bent over the wall.  
  
"O'neill get you ass out there. You are now standing is as captain."  
  
"Coach.."  
  
"Simmons no argument. You wont be fit enough to play for atleast two games."  
  
Graham put his face in his hands as the paramedics attended to his leg.  
  
"Ah shit! Go easy."  
  
Graham took one hand of his face and gripped Sam's hand.  
  
"Will you come with me to hospital?"  
  
Sam looked at Jack then back at Graham.  
  
"Sure."  
  
(**Monday morning**)  
  
Sam walked into the classroom looking really tired.  
  
"Hi Sam."  
  
"Hey Teal'c"  
  
Jack walked in behind Ferreti and instantly went over to Sam.  
  
"You look tired"  
  
"Yeah, i didn't get out of the hospital until 2am."  
  
"How is Graham?"  
  
"He's not aloud to do any sport for 3 weeks. He's having 2 days off school. No thanks to you."  
  
Sam sat at her desk. Jack kneeled down beside her.  
  
"Im sorry."  
  
"Why did you do it? Don't you dare say that you lost your balance cause i have seen you guys play and i know you don't loose your balance easily."  
  
"I was jealous. He was going on about how great things are between you and him and i knew he was doing it to wind me up."  
  
Sam laughed.  
  
"So you thought that gave you the right to take away his ability to play in the finals?"  
  
"No, but..."  
  
Mr.Hammond walked into the classroom.  
  
"Alright class. Please take your seats."  
  
Jack reluctantly went to his desk. Hammond brought out a box.  
  
"As you all know Prom is just around the corner and we need to get a theme for this year. Place your suggestions in a box and one will be picked out Tomorrow."  
  
Anise smiled and wrote her suggestion on a piece of paper and placed it in the box.  
  
"First entry of the day."  
  
"Just a little keen, that's all sir."  
  
Anise went and sat back at her desk and looked at Sam and Jack.  
  
"You done yours?"  
  
Sam looked at Janet.  
  
"Just finished."  
  
"Can i look?"  
  
Sam handed the piece of paper to Janet.  
  
"That's sweet."  
  
Janet handed her piece of paper to Sam.  
  
"Yours is even better."  
  
They both placed their idea's in a box and smiled.  
  
(**Drama**)  
  
"Well class we are going to be putting on a play in 5 months."  
  
The class moaned out loud.  
  
"It's going to be Shakespeare."  
  
Teal'c put his hands in a prayer.  
  
"Please not Romeo and Juliet, Please not Romeo and Juliet."  
  
"And the teachers have decided that it is going to be Romeo and Juliet."  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
The teacher handed the scripts out around the room.  
  
"Auditions will be held next week. Jack and Sam i expect you two to auditions for the parts of Romeo and Juliet."  
  
Jack stopped scribbling on his pad.  
  
"I've only been here 2 weeks."  
  
"Yes, but i got in contact with your old drama teacher and he said you were a fantastic actor."  
  
Jack blushed slightly as all the guys turned to look at him.  
  
"But miss i have prom to arrange."  
  
"Prom does not take 5 months to arrange Samantha."  
  
Sam and Jack looked at each other.  
  
"I take it i can expect you two to be at the auditions?"  
  
"Yes miss"  
  
"You betcha."  
  
(**After School**)  
  
"Are you sure you don't want a lift?"  
  
Jack shook his head.  
  
"Im sure. I feel like walking."  
  
"People reckon it's going to rain."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Teal'c walked off in the direction of his car. Jack waved as the car passed him and started to walk. He felt wet drops hit his head and nose.  
  
"Raindrops keep falling on my head."  
  
Jack continued to walk despite the rain. A suv pulled up on the side of the road and a door came open. Jack looked inside.  
  
"Get in."  
  
Jack took a moment to consider the offer.  
  
"Going once"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"Going twice."  
  
Sam began to lean over.  
  
"Gone"  
  
Sam closed the door and started to drive. Jack ran after the suv.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Sam stopped and Jack got in. Sam started to drive.  
  
"I didn't know you could drive."  
  
"You never asked."  
  
Sam pressed her cd player to avoid conversation.  
  
**See the devil on the doorstep now (my oh my)  
Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives Sliding down the information highway Buying in just like a bunch of fools Time is ticking and we can't go back (my oh my)**  
  
Sam started to sing.  
  
**What about the world today What about the place that we call home We've never been so many And we've never been so alone**  
  
"This is pretty good"  
  
Sam ignored Jack and turned the volume up. Jack sighed and turned the volume down.  
  
"So you'll give me a lift but you wont talk to me?"  
  
"I felt bad leaving you walk in the rain."  
  
"How thoughtful."  
  
Sam turned the volume back up on her cd player.  
  
**You keep watching from your picket fence You keep talking but it makes no sense You say we're not responsible But we are, we are  
**  
Jack looked out the window.  
  
"That's my house."  
  
"I know."  
  
**You wash your hands and come out clean Fail to recognise the enemies within You say we're not responsible But we are, we**  
  
As Sam cut her engine the music stopped. Sam looked at Jack then out the window.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Things can't remain this awkward Sam."  
  
Anise walked out of Jack's house.  
  
"You better go. You've got someone waiting for you."  
  
Sam looked away as Jack debated whether or not to get out.  
  
"Bye"  
  
Jack got out and looked at Sam. He closed his eyes as the engine sounded and she took off. Sam looked back briefly but not long enough to be caught.  
  
**Lining up for the grand illusion No answers for no questions asked Lining up for the execution Without knowing why  
**  
Sam felt around for her drink but instead picked up something that felt like leather. She looked at what was in her hands. She recognised what she was holding.  
  
'Jack's jacket.'  
  
**You keep watching from your picket fence You keep talking but it makes no sense You say we're not responsible But we are, we are**


	10. And The Theme Is

Chapter 10 - And The Theme Is....

Sam walked into her house.  
  
"Mark?"  
  
"In here."  
  
Sam walked into the kitchen where Mark was sitting with their...  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Jacob got up and Sam threw her arms around him. Jacob laughed and smiled at his daughter.  
  
"When did you get back?"  
  
"2 hours ago. I've missed you sweetheart."  
  
"I've missed you too"  
  
Jacob held his daughter at arms length and looked at her up and down.  
  
"You get more beautiful everyday. Graham must be fighting the guys off."  
  
Mark laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, he is fighting them off alright."  
  
Sam picked up an apple and chucked it at Mark.  
  
"Shut-up!"  
  
"What's this?"  
  
Jacob sat down but Sam remained standing.  
  
"Let's just say there's this new boy who likes Sam alot and is pissing Graham off alright. Sam also likes this new boy."  
  
"I am capable of speaking for myself."  
  
Sam pushed herself up onto the workbench.  
  
"What's this guy's name?"  
  
"Jack. Jack O'neill"  
  
Sam felt her heart pound as she said his name.  
  
"I have a general O'neill working with me. I wonder if there's a connection."  
  
"There is. Jack's real name is Jonathan and that's his dad."  
  
Mark began to laugh and Jacob smiled.  
  
"It's not funny."  
  
There was a knock on the front door.  
  
"I'll go since you two decide it's best to laugh at my problem."  
  
Jacob got up.  
  
"Im sorry Sammie. You stay here with your brother, i'll go."  
  
Jacob couldn't help but laugh to himself as he walked to the door. He opened it. As he opened it he noticed a young lad with brown hair leaning against the frame.  
  
"Can i help you?"  
  
The boy quickly straightened up.  
  
"Mr.Carter, is Sam in?"  
  
"Yes she is and you are?"  
  
"Jack O'neill sir."  
  
"Ahh..General O'neill's kid. Come in"  
  
Jack walked in and stood in the hallway and Jacob went to get Sam.  
  
"Jack"  
  
"Hi. I left my jacket in your car."  
  
Sam picked up her keys off the desk.  
  
"Then lets go get it"  
  
Sam opened the door and let Jack walk out first. Mark and Jacob snuck out of the kitchen and went to the livingroom to watch the scene from the window.  
  
(**Outside**)  
  
Sam leaned in her car looking around for his Jacket. Jack stood back admiring the view of her mighty fine ass.  
  
"Got it."  
  
'Shame.' Jack smiled and took the jacket. Their fingers touched as she handed him the jacket.  
  
(**Inside**)  
  
"What are they doing?"  
  
Jacob watched through the window.  
  
"Their just staring at each other."  
  
(**Outside**)  
  
"Im sorry about Graham. I guess i can't accept the fact that he has you."  
  
"No one has me."  
  
Jack smiled.  
  
"I didn't think for a second that if i hurt Graham that i'd be hurting you."  
  
"You didn't hurt me."  
  
Jack looked in Sam's eyes and saw that she wasn't lying.  
  
"But your jealousy scares me. I went through the jealousy and fights with Jonus and i ended up coming out of it hurt. I can't go through that again."  
  
Jack took Sam's arm and embraced her in a hug.  
  
"I'd never do that to you. I would never harm one hair on your head."  
  
(**Inside**)  
  
"I can't hear a thing."  
  
Jacob smacked his son across the ear.  
  
"Your sister is entitled to some privacy."  
  
(**Outside**)  
  
Jack and Sam stayed wrapped up in the heartfelt hug. Neither of them saying a word, frightened incase it would spoil the moment.  
  
"So i wouldn't make a bad Romeo then?"  
  
Sam laughed.  
  
"No"  
  
"and you wouldn't make a bad Juliet."  
  
"I know"  
  
"I better go."  
  
Jack was unsure whether or not to kiss Sam. He decided on giving her a light kiss on the top of her head. They pulled apart.  
  
"See you tomorrow Romeo."  
  
Jack smiled and walked off. Sam watched as he headed to Daniel's house two doors down.  
  
(**School**)  
  
"Ok class the moment you've all been waiting for."  
  
Everyone watched as George Hammond took a slip of paper out of the prom box.  
  
"and the winning theme is alcoholics and abusers. Who entered this?"  
  
Anise raised her hand.  
  
"Care to explain?"  
  
"Ofcourse. Well, i thought it could be educational aswell as fun. The message im trying to get across is women who are abused shouldn't turn to drink."  
  
Anise smiled as Sam's back stiffened. Jack also noticed the sudden change in Sam.  
  
"Sorry Anise but prom is purely fun and not educational besides i think that theme is a bit too strong."  
  
Anise sighed and Hammond smiled a sad sorry.  
  
"Ok then."  
  
He placed his hand back in and pulled out another one.  
  
"The winning theme is infact Miss.Fraisers and it is grooms and brides."  
  
Sam and Janet high fived each other.  
  
"And i will leave her to explain the theme."  
  
Janet stood up. Her smile beaming as bright as the sun.  
  
"Well basically ladies you can come as a bride but if you don't feel like being a bride then you can come as a bridesmaid. All i ask is that if you intend on being a bride then please where white. Gentlemen you can either be a groom or best man and there are no colour preferences for you."  
  
Everyone clapped as Janet sat down.  
  
"Congratulations Janet."  
  
"Thanks Daniel"  
  
Janet and Daniel both blushed.  
  
"So Sam do you want to go shopping this weekend."  
  
"Actually Janet, i've already got my dress picked out but i'll come anyway."


	11. Shopping !

Chapter 11 - Shopping  
  
Sam flicked mindlessly through her magazine.  
  
"Come on Janet. That's like the twentieth dress you've tried on in this store."  
  
"Just a second"  
  
Sam stood up and glanced through the rails of dresses they had in the store. She had been tempted to buy a new white dress for prom but she knew the one she was going to wear was at home in the attic.  
  
"Well, what do you think?"  
  
Sam turned around and smiled at the vision before her.  
  
"Wow! You look like a bride"  
  
Janet twirled in her white and gold dress.  
  
"If i wasn't a girl and your best friend id be asking you out right now."  
  
Janet laughed and looked in the mirror.  
  
"This is the one."  
  
"Totally."  
  
Sam rested her head on Janet's shoulder.  
  
"I think we've found our prom queen."  
  
"Could you go get my purse for me?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Sam walked over to grab the purse and noticed 5 tall figures entering the shop.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Sam sprinted to Janet.  
  
"Quick go get changed. It's the guys."  
  
Sam practically pushed Janet into the changing room.  
  
"Hey babe"  
  
Graham wrapped his arms around Sam's waist.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Getting our tuxes"  
  
"Janet's getting her dress"  
  
Sam looked in the direction of the door as the bell chimed.  
  
"I tell you Daniel. Daffy duck is better than Donald duck"  
  
Sam smiled as Jack looked in her direction.  
  
"Im going to go and talk to them. Get your tuxes sorted."  
  
Sam walked down the two steps and approached Jack.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hi. You look good."  
  
"Thanks. Hey guys."  
  
"Hey"  
  
The guys looked at the floor sad and glum.  
  
"Please guys don't try to crack a smile it might kill you."  
  
"Forget about them. I beat them at polka and they haven't got over it."  
  
Sam laughed which forced Jack's smile to wide. makepeace walked down the two steps and lightly tapped Sam on the shoulder.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Im thinking of asking Janet to the prom. She hasn't already got a date has she?"  
  
Sam looked at Daniel who's eyes had lost all the spark.  
  
"Actually..I-I think she's already got a date or someone in mind. How about you leave it for another day or two?"  
  
"Ok. Thank's Sam."  
  
Sam watched Makepeace walk off and when she was sure he had disappeared she glared at Daniel.  
  
"Excuse me gentlemen. I have to have a little word with Mr. Jackson."  
  
Sam gripped Daniel by the arm and pulled him to a quiet corner of the shop.  
  
"I didn't know Janet had a date."  
  
"She doesn't you idiot."  
  
"Then why..?"  
  
"To give you a chance. Janet likes you and she wants you to ask her. If you don't then some other guy will and she's not going to hang around forever."  
  
Daniel looked at Sam.  
  
"I've never asked a girl out before"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really. How do i ask her?"  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"Just ask her from your heart"  
  
Sam walked off and left Daniel to brainstorm.  
  
"Janet you ready now?"  
  
Janet smiled.  
  
"Yes and the dress is all paid for."  
  
"So now we can go get food?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sam waved to Graham.  
  
"I'll see you later"  
  
"Later babe"  
  
Sam grimaced. She hated the way Graham talked to her.  
  
"Bye guys"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye Sam."  
  
Sam blushed as Jack said goodbye to her individually.  
  
"Bye Jack."  
  
Janet shyly waved to Daniel and walked out.  
  
"Janet wait!"  
  
Daniel ran outside the shop and grabbed Janet.  
  
"Ummm...I'll go wait in the car."  
  
Sam walked down the street to her car and sat patiently.  
  
"Well...?"  
  
"Ummm Wo-would you li-like to go to the p-prom with me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would you like to go to prom with me?"  
  
Janet jumped up and threw her arms around him.  
  
"You don't know how long i've been dreaming of you asking me that question."  
  
"So that's a yes?"  
  
"Yes. Yes. Yes"  
  
Janet kissed Daniel on the cheek leaving a lipstick stain and ran down the street to Sam's car. Daniel walked inside the shop and smiled goofly at the boys.  
  
"My, My dannyboy. What have you been up to?" 


	12. Romeo Romeo

Chapter 12 - Romeo, Romeo  
  
"Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs. Being purged, a fire sparkling in lover's eyes. Being vex'd, a sea nourish'd with lover's tears. What is it else? a madness most discreet, A chocking gall and a preserving sweet."  
  
Jack stared at Sam as he recited the words of Shakespeare's Romeo for the school production of Romeo and Juliet.  
  
"Excellent Jack"  
  
The drama teacher stood up and clapped. Sam smiled as Jack bowed.  
  
"Sam, would you like to take your place on the stage?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Sam got up off her chair and walked up to the stage sharing a brief glance with Jack  
  
"When you're ready"  
  
Sam took a deep breath.  
  
"O serpent heart, hid with a flow'ring face! Did ever dragon keep so fair a cave? Beautiful tyrant! fiend angelical! Dove-feathered raven! wolvish-ravening lamb! Despised substance of divinest show! Just opposite to what thou justly seem'st- A damned saint, an honorable villain!  
O nature, what hadst thou to do in hell When thou didst bower the spirit of a fiend In mortal paradise of such sweet flesh?  
Was ever book containing such vile matter So fairly bound? O, that deceit should dwell In such a gorgeous place!"  
  
(**In The Hallway**)  
  
Janet pinned her ears to the hall door as the rest of the guys waited in suspense.  
  
"Well...?"  
  
"Teal'c i wont be able to hear if you don't stop whining."  
  
Janet went back to concentrating on what was going on.  
  
"Sam's just finished her speech."  
  
(**In The Hall**)  
  
"I think the both of you have the perfect chemistry to take on Romeo and Juliet."  
  
Jack smiled.  
  
"Oh we certainly have that"  
  
Sam coughed at the comment and giggling could be heard coming from outside the door.  
  
"Well, i want you to come back on wednesday so we could do a scene with the two of you together."  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
Just as the drama teacher went to say something else Daniel and Ferreti fell through the door.  
  
"Ummm...Hi guys. Would you believe that we were...umm...we were.."  
  
"Just admiring the fine craft on the door handles. As we bent down for a better look the door just flew open."  
  
"Yeah flew open."  
  
Sam laughed and Jack just stared blankly at them.  
  
"Door handles. You've been out there the last hour and all you could come up with is door handles?"  
  
Ferreti shrugged as Daniel went slightly red.  
  
"Mr.Ferreti! Mr.Jackson! Will you please get out!"  
  
"Yes mam!"  
  
Ferreti and Daniel ran out of the room if any teacher could scare them it was Miss.Weir. Shortly after Jack and Sam walked out.  
  
"Oh Romeo"  
  
Kawalsky collapsed in Jack's arms.  
  
"Get lost Charlie."  
  
Jack chucked Kawalsky into the arms of Ferreti.  
  
"You don't want me. Im hurt."  
  
Kawalsky buried his head in Ferreti's t-shirt.  
  
"That's it man. You let it all out."  
  
Graham and his cronies came around the corner.  
  
"Graham. What are you doing down here?"  
  
"Well i heard that you were auditioning and i wanted to see how you did"  
  
"I did fine."  
  
"Also i wanted to talk about car arrangements for the prom. I was thinking of hiring a limo and me and you can go and Makepeace and Janet can join us."  
  
Daniel looked at Makepeace then at Janet.  
  
"Actually Graham im not going with Makepeace. I've already got a date."  
  
Makepeace stepped out of Graham's shadow.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Im going with Daniel"  
  
Janet smiled at Daniel.  
  
"Him! You're going with him?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Makepeace turned to Sam.  
  
"You knew about this. You knew and you didn't tell me. You bitch!"  
  
"Hey chill man. Don't take it out on Sam."  
  
"Graham, she knew about this and she didn't tell me and you for a matter of a fact. She's making us look like idiots."  
  
Sam opened her mouth ready to defend herself but Graham blocked her.  
  
"Ok Man. She was wrong for not telling you about Janet and Daniel and very wrong for not telling me about it but im sure she's realised her mistakes and is willing to apologise."  
  
Graham turned to Sam.  
  
"You know what? I did know about Janet and Daniel and i enjoyed making you look the idiot cause no girl in their right mind would date a thug like you."  
  
Makepeace moved closer to Sam but Graham pushed him back.  
  
"And you are no better than him."  
  
Sam pushed Graham out of the way and walked out of the school doors.  
  
"Sam!"  
  
Janet ran after her.  
  
"You really are a prick Graham."  
  
Jack practically spat at him and walked away closely followed by Teal'c, Kawalsky, Ferreti and Daniel.  
  
(**Anise' Flat**)  
  
Anise flicked through the phonebook.  
  
"No,No,No, Yes!"  
  
She picked up the phone and dialled a number.  
  
"Hello is that Jonas Hansen?"  
  
"Yes. Who is this?"  
  
"My name is Anise and i believe you know a Samantha Carter"  
  
The phone went quiet.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Sam has something i want and i need her distracted"  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
"Anything you want"  
  
Jonas laughed on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Revenge. I want revenge"  
  
(**Sam's house**)  
  
"I mean who the hell does he think he is?"  
  
Sam punched fiercely at the punchbag.  
  
"Sam calm down before you burst a blood vessel."  
  
Sam stopped attacking her punchbag and fell down next to Janet.  
  
"He made me feel embarrassed. I hate people who think they can speak for me when i have a perfectly good voice of my own."  
  
Sam pulled her gloves off and chucked them on the floor.  
  
"How are you and Daniel going?"  
  
Janet smiled.  
  
"We're going on a date tomorrow."  
  
"Sweet."  
  
"Hey, why don't you come?"  
  
"Im not gonna spoil your date."  
  
"You wont. If anything you'll improve it. Teal'c invited himself and Jack along."  
  
Sam laughed.  
  
"Sam can you take the dog for a walk?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Sam and Janet walked out of the basement and into the livingroom.  
  
"Right go and make yourself comfy in my room and i'll go take the dog for a walk."  
  
Janet walked up to Sam's room whilst Sam stuck the lead on Libby and took her out ot her usual spot.  
  
(**Park**)  
  
"Libby don't go far."  
  
Sam watched as her labrador went running off into the dark tree-filled area of the park. Sam sat on a bench whilst waiting for Libby to return. Sam watched as the figure of Libby ran in and out of the trees but as soon as she couldn't see Libby's figure, Sam got to her feet and went into the trees.  
  
"Libby. Come on Libby it's too late to muck about"  
  
Sam stopped walking when she heard some rustling coming from the bushes. She looked behind her and when satisfied nothing was there she continued to walk but bumped into a dark figure.  
  
"Oh sor....Jonas!" 


	13. Truth

Chapter 13 - Truth

Sam stopped walking when she heard some rustling coming from the bushes. She looked behind her and when satisfied nothing was there she continued to walk but bumped into a dark figure.  
  
"Oh sor....Jonas!"  
  
Sam froze and her body refused to move but her mind refused to be scared.  
  
"Hello Sammie."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Jonas avoided the question.  
  
"You look good. Infact you look even more incredibly beautiful than i remember."  
  
"Yeah well the bruising and swelling have had time to disappear."  
  
Sam placed her hand in her back pockets searching for her phone.  
  
'Shit! I forgot it'  
  
"Sam let's not talk about that. It was a long time ago."  
  
Sam smirked.  
  
"No, It wasn't a long time ago."  
  
Sams heart started to beat faster as Jonas edged closer to her.  
  
"Im not scared of you anymore Jonas."  
  
Sam looked through the trees and saw Libby looking around. Sam looked at Jonas and began to walk away.  
  
"Stay away from me Jonas."  
  
"I'll be where ever you are Sammie."  
  
Sam walked off and put a lead on Libby. She could feel Jonas' eyes on her even though she couldn't see him. As she began to walk she felt her pace speed up. She started to jog as soon as she was out of the park.  
  
(**In Sams' House**)  
  
Sam ran up the stairs and leaped into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Sam. Are you okay?"  
  
Sam shook her head due to lack of breath. Janet got up and guided her friend to the bed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"In the park. I bumped into Jonas."  
  
Janet looked at her puzzled.  
  
"Quinn?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hansen"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Janet grabbed her friend to get her full attention.  
  
"Sam what happened? Did he hurt you?"  
  
Sam shook her head.  
  
"No. He just kept on starring at me and looking me up and down in a creepy way. Like he used to do before.."  
  
"Don't even say it."  
  
"I can't avoid the topic Janet."  
  
"Look why don't we get an early night. We'll talk about this tomorrow, just try to forget about the past."  
  
Janet turned the lamp off and closed her eyes.  
  
"But i can't."  
  
(**Sam's house - 4.00am**)  
  
Sam slouched down on the table looking at an old photo album. She could hear her father moving around upstairs, he'd been moving about since he got a call about an hour ago.  
  
'Off he goes to fight another battle again.'  
  
Sam sighed and flicked through an old photo album she had found. She smiled at pictures of a family holiday together.  
  
"Hawaii - 1998."  
  
"That was a fun time."  
  
Sam almost fell off her chair as her fathers voice filled the kitchen.  
  
"What you doing up?"  
  
"Same as you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well i presume you've been asked to go away somewhere with the airforce."  
  
Jacob looked at the floor.  
  
"Dad it's ok i understand. I've understood since the day i was born."  
  
Jacob sat next to his daughter by the table.  
  
"I've been asked to go over to Iraq to command a unit."  
  
"When you will be back?"  
  
"Im not sure and you know that."  
  
"Why you? Why not any other General?"  
  
"Sam we've been through this before. I couldn't protect your mother and i blame myself but i can honour her and protect you and Mark with everything under my control."  
  
A tear started to flow freely down Sam's cheek.  
  
"I don't want you to go with the airforce to protect me. I want you to stay here and protect me."  
  
Jacob smiled and kissed his daughter on the forehead.  
  
"Sam, i don't have to be here to protect you. You protect yourself you always have done and im not ready to relieve you of that task. Sam you are so independent and i know that you wouldn't appreciate me staying around trying to take that from you."  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"You still haven't explained what you're doing up?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep and i wanted to say goodbye."  
  
Sam listened as a car pulled up in the driveway.  
  
"Bye dad."  
  
"Walk me to the door?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Sam smiled as her dad wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"I'll ring you as soon as i land"  
  
"You better."  
  
Jacob kissed his daughter.  
  
"Bye kiddo."  
  
Sam waved as her dad got into the car and the driver drove off. Jonas watched as the car drove off and as Sam closed the door.  
  
(**School**)  
  
"I didn't tell him about Jonas."  
  
"He's your dad."  
  
"And it wasn't the right time to tell him."  
  
"Tell who what?"  
  
Daniel took a seat next to Janet and gave her a long kiss.  
  
"Nothing. Sam just won't tell her dad that she drove over his flower bed."  
  
Sam looked at Janet. Janet shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
Jack and Teal'c sat next to Sam.  
  
"The other two late again."  
  
"Went to spray paint Makepeace' car."  
  
The table started to giggle. Sams mobile started to beep.  
  
I was watching last night. Im watching again.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Sam got up and walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Yeah excuse me too"  
  
Janet got up and ran out of the classroom. She followed Sam out of the school.  
  
(**Outside**)  
  
"Sam?"  
  
Sam handed her mobile to Janet.  
  
"Jesus...are you sure it's Jonas?"  
  
"Yes. He used the same thing after we broke up and he's doing it again."  
  
"He might be bluffing."  
  
"I can't risk thinking that way."  
  
Sam looked around.  
  
"I can feel his eyes on me. Why is he doing this again? What reason has he got?"  
  
"Sam"  
  
Sam turned to face Jack standing at the top of the steps. He started walking down the steps when he noticed Sam was upset.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Sam"  
  
"Janet"  
  
"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"  
  
"And me?"  
  
Daniel had appeared behind Jack, concerned for Janet.  
  
"It's Jonas"  
  
"Janet!"  
  
Daniel looked puzzled.  
  
"Quinn?"  
  
"Hansen."  
  
Sam stormed off towards the soccer pitch.  
  
"I better go after her."  
  
"No Janet. You go with Daniel and i'll take care of Sam."  
  
Jack ran over to Sam  
  
(**Soccor pitch**)  
  
"Jack go away."  
  
"No"  
  
Sam sat on the benches.  
  
"This is the guy that beat you up right?"  
  
Sam's actions said yes.  
  
"but he was sent away"  
  
"now he's back and he's watching me."  
  
Sam showed him the text message and burried her face in her hands.  
  
"Do you know how long he's been back?"  
  
"I bumped into him last night but i don't know if he came back yesterday."  
  
"Why didn't you call me?"  
  
"Because i shouldn't have to depend on you."  
  
"That's silly. You don't depend on me, I just like to protect you."  
  
Sam blushed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Jack started to blush.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sam and Jack just starred at each other and smiled.  
  
"Listen i could come around tonight if you'd like?"  
  
"I don't want to spoil your plans"  
  
"You haven't."  
  
Jack put his arm around Sam.  
  
"Meet me after soccer and try not to be alone all day."  
  
Sam hugged Jack.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What would Graham say if he saw us now?"  
  
"Probably kick your ass."  
  
Jack and Sam laughed.  
  
"I'll see you later."  
  
Sam got up and Jack watched her jog to class.  
  
(**Soccer practise**)  
  
"Hey, what's my girl doing here?"  
  
Graham watched as Sam walked down the steps.  
  
"Has she got cheerleading practise?"  
  
"No"  
  
Graham and Makepeace watched as Sam approached Jack.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Sam, you're early"  
  
"Janet had to leave. Her and Daniel are going to a drive-in movie"  
  
"Sweet."  
  
Sam turned to face Graham.  
  
"What you doing here babe?"  
  
"I came to see Jack."  
  
Graham and Jack shared looks.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jack walked over to the bench and picked up his bag..  
  
"Ready when you are?"  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"Bye Graham"  
  
"Don't i even get a kiss?"  
  
"Not when you've got guys charging at you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Sam pointed to his left but it was too late. He was tackled into the muddy ground by Ferreti and Teal'c.  
  
(**Sam's house**)  
  
"And your sure that i wasn't spoiling any of your plans?"  
  
"Positive"  
  
Jack laughed as he flicked through photo albums.  
  
"I can't believe i let you talk me into showing you these."  
  
"I think you look sweet in this."  
  
Jack handed Sam a picture of a blonde girl in a pink dress with pig tails.  
  
"Shut-up."  
  
Sam playfully smacked Jack on the leg.  
  
"I wonder if your mum would show me your childhood photo's"  
  
"You wouldn't"  
  
"Believe me when i say i would."  
  
Jack picked up another photo.  
  
"Who's this with Mark?"  
  
"Hayley Westwood. That was Mark's prom and they were crowned King and Queen."  
  
"I take it you're going with Graham to prom?"  
  
Sam looked at Jack, reflecting the sadness from his eyes in hers.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jack nodded and bit his lip.  
  
"Have you figured out who you're taking to the prom yet?"  
  
"I'll most likely go on my own."  
  
"It's prom. You can't go on your own."  
  
Jack looked at her.  
  
"Well sometimes a guy doesn't get the girl he wants."  
  
Sam and Jack were sitting closer to each other. A few silent moments were shared but then cruelly interrupted by Sam's phone.  
  
"Hello"  
  
There was no answer. Sam looked at Jack.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Sammie."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Whose your friend?"  
  
"None of your business"  
  
"It is my business when he is trying to pull my girl."  
  
Jack took the phone off Sam.  
  
"Hello Jonas."  
  
"Who's this? Where's Sammi gone?"  
  
"Sam is here with me and would much rather talking to me instead of hearing your slimy voice."  
  
Jonas started to laugh on the other side.  
  
"Ask her if she remembers this..."  
  
Jack looked at Sam puzzled then music started to play.  
  
**Well I feel like snapping Pistol in your face Going to let some graveyard Lord be your resting place**  
  
Sam's face went like a sheet of white.  
  
"That's coming from my room."  
  
Sam ran upto her bedroom, followed by Jack who was still on the phone.  
  
**Woman I'm trouble Trouble and all worried mind Yeah i just can't be satisfied Just can't keep on crying Yeah**  
  
"It's the rolling stones."  
  
Jack put the phone back to his ear.  
  
"Tell her that i can still feel her body everytime i think of the song."  
  
"Go fuck yourself you bastard."  
  
Jack hung up and the phone on the bed. Jack looked at Sam, her body was ready to fall to the floor.  
  
"I've got you"  
  
Sam was in tears.  
  
"It's alright. Im here and im not going anywhere."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"It doesn't matter"  
  
"Tell me what he said!"  
  
Sam's voice had started to rise from the panic building up inside of her.  
  
"He said ..Tell her that i can still feel her body everytime i think of the song."  
  
Sam wrapped her arms around her waist.  
  
"Sam tell me what he did to you? What did he put you through?"  
  
Sam tried to turn her head away from Jack but Jack cupped her chin and made her look at him.  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"I can't. You'll be too ashamed."  
  
"Please Sam!"  
  
Sam looked at Jack. His eyes were starting to get as red as hers.  
  
"He played that song whenever..he umm..he.."  
  
"raped you."  
  
Sam nodded and crunched her knees into her belly. Jack had a few tears but didn't want Sam to see them, him crying wasn't what she needed.  
  
"Im staying the night."


	14. Feeling Better?

Chapter 14 - Feeling Better?  
  
Janet stood at the front door of Sam's house and continuously knocked but there was no answer. She walked around the back and knocked on the back door.  
  
"Sam!"  
  
Janet took a terracotta flower pot and faced it upside down so she could stand on it. She felt about on a high shelf for the spare key.  
  
"There you are."  
  
Janet grasped the key and jumped off the flower pot. She unlocked the door and walked into the kitchen and into the hallway. She stopped dead in her tracks when she entered the living room. She took in the sight of Sam curled up into Jack, both asleep.  
  
"Jack."  
  
Janet poked him on the shoulder.  
  
"Jack"  
  
"Im awake."  
  
Jack opened his eyes and looked at Janet.  
  
"How did you get in? I locked all the doors last night."  
  
"Sam told me where the spare key for the backdoor is kept. Im aloud to use it whenever i don't get an answer."  
  
Janet looked at Sam then back at Jack.  
  
"Did you stay the night?"  
  
"Yeah. Jonas gave Sam a scare last night."  
  
Janet's face went a ghostly white.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else."  
  
Janet nodded and pointed to the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jack gently lifted Sam from his lap and lowered her gentally on the couch. He then followed Janet into the kitchen.  
  
"Do you know where they keep the coffee?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Janet went into the cupboard and pulled out a jar of coffee.  
  
"I'll make it. You look exhausted."  
  
"I didn't want to sleep. I was scared that if i closed my eyes then Sam would be gone."  
  
"What did Jonas do?"  
  
"He played some rolling stones crap and made some crude remarks."  
  
Janet looked at Jack.  
  
"I can guess what those remarks were."  
  
"Does her father and Mark know?"  
  
"Only about the physical abuse such as the hitting but she never told them about the sexual abuse."  
  
"She went through this alone."  
  
"Not entirely. She had me but i wasn't much help."  
  
Janet smiled sadly.  
  
"Im sure Sam thought you were help."  
  
Sam walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Speak of the devil."  
  
"Why didn't anyone wake me? Im going to be late for school."  
  
"Sam we have almost 2 hours."  
  
"I have to jog and have a shower."  
  
Jack grabbed Sam.  
  
"One it is not safe to go jogging with that physco out there and two you don't need to jog your figure is great."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Jack blushed.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Im going to go and grab a shower."  
  
"I'll sort out your bag for you."  
  
"Thanks Janet."  
  
Sam walked off and Jack wrinkled his nose.  
  
"She doesn't smell that bad"  
  
"No but i do."  
  
Janet smelt Jack.  
  
"Yeah you do."  
  
Jack smiled.  
  
"Daniel lives next door doesn't he?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I'll be right back with Danny boy."  
  
Jack walked out and over to Daniel's.  
  
(**Daniel's house**)  
  
Jack knocked on Daniel's door. Daniel answered with his toothbrush in his mouth.  
  
"Hi Jack."  
  
Jack walked in.  
  
"Im going to use your shower."  
  
Jack smiled and walked upstairs into the bathroom.  
  
"Ok-ay."  
  
(**Sam's house**)  
  
Sam walked down the stairs in a pink summer dress.  
  
"Hey is this ok for school?"  
  
Sam looked at Janet.  
  
"Id wear it."  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"I take that as a yes."  
  
"Feeling better after a certain guy spent the night with you?"  
  
Sam blushed brutally and had a goofy smiled plastered on her face.  
  
"I take that as a yes."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Daniel's"  
  
(**Daniel's house**)  
  
Jack walked out of the bathroom in a towel.  
  
"Jack! my mum could walk out and see you like that"  
  
"So...hey you're the same clothes size as me aren't you?"  
  
"Close enough."  
  
"Can i borrow your clothes?"  
  
"Why can't you get your own?"  
  
"Cause i spent the night at Sam's"  
  
"You live just down the...you what?"  
  
Daniel looked at Jack open mouthed.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. Nothing happened."  
  
Daniel chucked Jack a sweater and some pants.  
  
"Now you're going out with Janet maybe she could get you into some fashion."  
  
Daniel glared at Jack.  
  
"Im sorry and i really appreciate this."  
  
"By the way, you have that sweater on back to front."  
  
(**Sam's house**)  
  
"So when am i going to see your dress?"  
  
"Do you want to come around tonight?"  
  
"That would be so cool."  
  
Jack and Daniel walked in the front door.  
  
"Are they Daniel's clothes?"  
  
"Im only wearing them for today. I didn't want to go home and face 20 questions off my mum."  
  
Daniel looked at Janet.  
  
"Are my clothes really that bad?"  
  
"Im gonna take you shopping over the weekend."  
  
Janet smiled and patted Daniel on the cheek.  
  
"Maybe we should get going. I need to pick Teal'c up."  
  
"And Kawalsky and Ferreti"  
  
"I can't fit everyone in my car."  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
(**School**)  
  
Everyone got out of the car.  
  
"I'll get Kawalsky and Ferreti."  
  
Jack walked around to the boot of his car and unlocked the door.  
  
"Ferreti get your foot out of my face."  
  
"Hey guys. Enjoy the ride?"  
  
Kawalsky pulled himself out of the car.  
  
"No!"  
  
Ferreti fell out of the boot.  
  
Sam smiled sympathetically at them.  
  
"Im sorry guys. Me and Janet should of taken my car."  
  
"Yes you should've."  
  
Jack hit Ferreti.  
  
"You have your own car."  
  
"Sam!"  
  
Sam sighed as she heard the familiar voice of Graham.  
  
"and there's my day of freedom over."  
  
Sam pulled Jack to one side.  
  
"Thanks for last night and thanks for the ride. I guess you never though you'd be helping the local spoilt brat by being her rock."  
  
"Hey you're not a spoilt brat and like i sad, I want to help."  
  
"You help just by being here."  
  
Jack smiled.  
  
"I better go."  
  
"To Graham"  
  
"To Graham."  
  
Sam brushed his arm and walked over to Graham.  
  
(**Side of School**)  
  
"It doesn't look like you're getting to her."  
  
"Well, i didn't know Sammie had a bodyguard."  
  
Anise looked at Jonas.  
  
"Im gonna come up with a plan and don't worry i'll take care of the bodyguard." 


	15. SetUp

Chapter 15 - Set-Up.  
  
Anise watched as the cheerleaders did practise on the field. She looked over to the other side of the field and saw that Jack was having a game of basketball with the boys. She walked down to the cheerleaders bags and watched as they had their back's turned. She opened Sam's bag and looked around for a diary.  
  
"Hello"  
  
Anise smiled as she produced a diary in front of her. She quickly zipped Sam's bag back up and walked into the school. She flicked through the diary looking for anything useful.  
  
(**Inside School**)  
  
"Locker combination."  
  
Anise walked among the lockers looking for number 26.  
  
"24, 25...bingo!"  
  
Anise looked at the number in the diary and started turning the combination on the lock. As the lock fell off she opened the locker and started rummaging through Sam's possessions.  
  
She opened a small purple box which was placed in the back of Sam's locker. Anise opened it revealing expensive looking jewellery. She chucked the box in her bag. Anise also noticed a purse on one of the locker shelfs. She picked it up and looked at the money inside. Anise threw that in her bag to join the box and slammed the locker shut.  
  
(**Outside**)  
  
"Hey Jack, you gonna come over to McDonalds?"  
  
"I've just got to go and dump some stuff in my locker. I'll meet you over there."  
  
Jack grabbed his bag and sprinted up the school steps.  
  
(**Inside**)  
  
Anise watched as Jack entered his locker combination. When he was distracted with putting stuff in his locker she walked over and teased his shoulder with her hand.  
  
"Anise, get lost."  
  
"I just wanted to say hi."  
  
"Hi now goodbye."  
  
Jack's eyes fixed themselves to the back of his locker. Anise slipped Sam's dairy out of her bag and casually dropped it into Jack's bag.  
  
"Well i better get going. Don't forget to do up your bag."  
  
Anise smiled and walked off. Jack watched a s she walked off then closed his locker and zipped up his bag without looking inside of it.  
  
(**Outside**)  
  
Jack walked out of the school and deliberately walked pass the cheerleaders, catching Sam's attention.  
  
"Hello ladies."  
  
All the girls blushed as Jack waved to them. Sam laughed as he bowed his baseball cap.  
  
"Keep walking O'neill."  
  
"Only if you keep looking good Carter."  
  
Sam placed her hands on her hips and Jack flashed her a cheeky smile.  
  
(**Inside**)  
  
Anise walked over to Jack's locker and entered the combination which he entered earlier. She took the jewellery box and purse out of her bag and placed it on the top shelf of Jack's locker.  
  
"Sorry Jack."  
  
She closed the locker and locked it back up and then walked back to Sam's locker. She started hitting it making sure her hands were covered with her gloves. The locker busted open and Anise smiled satisfied that she had set things up.  
  
(**After lunch**)  
  
Janet and Sam walked out of the changing rooms and headed for class. Sam stopped.  
  
"Hey you ok?"  
  
"Yeah. I left my earrings in my locker. Graham will hit the roof if i don't have them in."  
  
Sam and Janet walked down the hall to Sam's locker.  
  
"Oh God."  
  
Sam pulled open the locker and fiddled through the things.  
  
"Someone has stolen my jewellery box and my purse. That had over $100 in it."  
  
"Why so much?"  
  
"I was going to get some jewellery for prom."  
  
Sam smacked her fist against the lockers.  
  
"I'll go get a teacher. You stay here."  
  
Janet ran down the hall and into their classroom.  
  
(**Classroom**)  
  
"Mr. Hammond!"  
  
The whole class turned and looked at Janet who was slightly breathless.  
  
"What's wrong Miss.Fraiser?"  
  
"Sam's locker has been broken into sir."  
  
Graham and Makepeace got up and walked pass Janet.  
  
"Sam"  
  
Graham walked down the hall and took Sam in his arms.  
  
"Babe it's ok. Im here now."  
  
Sam pulled out.  
  
"Yeah, well it's not now i need someone."  
  
"Chill babe. You can't blame this on me."  
  
Sam rubbed her head as the guys entered the building.  
  
"Sam. What's wrong?"  
  
"Someone has broken into my locker and stolen my jewellery box and purse."  
  
"Shit. Do you have any idea who?"  
  
"No she doesn't O'neill and you're not helping."  
  
Jack ignored Graham and kept his focus on Sam.  
  
"Is there anything i can do?"  
  
Sam shook her head.  
  
"No"  
  
Mr.Hammond walked down the hall and put a hand on Sam's shoulder.  
  
"I've contacted Principle Kinsey and the police. Why don't you come and sit down somewhere quiet?"  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"I'll come with you babe."  
  
Graham began to walk with her but Sam put a hand to his arm.  
  
"I'd prefer Janet to be with me."  
  
Janet nodded and replaced Graham at Sam's side.  
  
(**30 Mins later**)  
  
Principle Kinsey paced the halls with all the students lined-up.  
  
"The police are going to do bag checks and locker checks. Anyone try to stop this will instantly be kicked out of school and slapped with a fine of stopping police investigations."  
  
The students nodded and stepped away from their lockers. Officers approached the students to get them to sign forms first and ask their names.  
  
"Graham Simmons?"  
  
"You don't think it could be me. Im her god damn boyfriend."  
  
The officer smiled.  
  
"Then you have nothing to hide."  
  
Graham sighed and took the sheet signing it.  
  
"If you just step away from the locker."  
  
Graham stepped away and watched as the officer went through his belongings.  
  
"See why would i want to steal her stuff? I mean look at the photo on my locker door."  
  
Graham pointed to the photo. It was of him and Sam on the beach.  
  
"Well, you'll be happy to know that we haven't found anything in your locker."  
  
The officer smiled and moved on to the next kid.  
  
(**Classroom**)  
  
Jack knocked on the door and waited for someone to say come in.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Jack walked in and smiled at Sam.  
  
"They said i could come see how you are since i've given them permission to search my locker."  
  
Jack sat down next to Sam.  
  
"How you feeling?"  
  
"Like someone who's missing $100 and their grandmothers necklace."  
  
"Im sorry. It was a dumb question."  
  
Sam smiled slightly.  
  
"You were just showing concern."  
  
"Where's Janet?"  
  
"Gone to get a drink."  
  
Jack placed a hand on Sam's.  
  
"They'll find out who's done this."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sam looked at jack and their eyes locked. They both started to lean into each other but instantly pulled apart when a door opened.  
  
"Jonathan O'neill."  
  
"Yeah and it's Jack."  
  
"Well Jack, would you please open your bag?"  
  
Sam looked at the officer then at Jack. Jack took his backpack off and handed it to the police officer. The officer opened it and took out a diary.  
  
"That's my diary."  
  
Janet walked into the room.  
  
"They only had diet coke...did i miss something?"  
  
Sam didn't acknowledge Janet. She just looked at Jack.  
  
"What are you doing with my diary?"  
  
Jack looked at her blankly.  
  
"Miss.Carter is this your missing jewellery box?"  
  
The officer showed Sam the box that Anise had shoved in Jacks locker.  
  
"Yes. That's my jewellery box."  
  
"and is this your purse?"  
  
Sam nodded as the officer showed her the purse which was held in an evidence bag.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The officer opened the door slightly and let two police officers come in.  
  
"Jonathan O'neill i am arresting you for the theft of a jewellery box containing jewellery and a purse containing $100."  
  
"What? I didn't do it."  
  
"They were found in your locker and it's slightly strange that Miss.Carter's diary was found in your bag."  
  
Jack turned away from the officers and grabbed Sam's arm.  
  
"I didn't do it Sam. I've been set-up."  
  
"How can i trust you?"  
  
"You know i wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Why would i do this?."  
  
Sam looked away.  
  
"CCTV. Surely that will prove im innocent."  
  
"We had a word with Principle Kinsey. It appears your school halls aren't equipped with the right security."  
  
Jack threw his hands up in the air.  
  
"Mr.O'neill are you going to come peacefully or do we have to cuff you?"  
  
"I'll come peacefully."  
  
Jack staired at Sam.  
  
"I didn't do it."  
  
He walked out with two officers.  
  
"You bastard. You make friends with my girlfriend then you steal from her."  
  
"Mr.Simmons, either keep yourself under control or join Mr.O'neill down the station."  
  
Makepeace and Barrett pulled Graham back.  
  
"The last thing Sam needs is for you to join him. Why don't you go and see if she wants a lift home?"  
  
Simmons looked at Jack with a deadly glare then went off in search for Sam.  
  
(**Classroom**)  
  
"Why would Jack do this?"  
  
Daniel looked at everyone in the room.  
  
"Sam, maybe he was actually set-up."  
  
"or maybe he actually used me."  
  
Ferreti moved closer to Sam.  
  
"Jack really cares about you. He would never do this to you and i think you know that."  
  
Ferreti put an arm around Sam.  
  
"Hell i've got more of a motif to steal your stuff."  
  
Sam muffled a little giggle and hugged Ferreti.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Graham walked into the room and Teal'c stood in front of him.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of knocking."  
  
"She's my girlfriend and im concerned about her."  
  
Sam stopped hugging Ferreti.  
  
"I don't think he did this."  
  
"Babe, you've been under a lot of stress today and maybe it's best if i take you home."  
  
"Graham.."  
  
"Please. I know i haven't been the world best boyfriend but i'd really like to start and try to be a better one. Just let me take you home and we'll talk about this later or in the morning."  
  
Sam stood up and grabbed her bag.  
  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
Sam walked out of the room and Graham put an arm around her.  
  
"You don't think he set Jack up do you?"  
  
"What reason does he have? I mean if Sam was going to leave him for Jack then she would of most likely done it by now. Graham has no reason cause he's got the girl."  
  
(**Police Station**)  
  
"I didn't take Sam's stuff."  
  
"You and Miss.Carter have a close relationship don't you?"  
  
"What's my relationship with Sam got to do with this?"  
  
Officer Shanahan looked at Jack.  
  
"Young pretty girl. You decide to make friends with her and maybe get more out of her than a friend."  
  
"You take that back. I would never do that to any girl and i certainly wouldn't do that to Sam."  
  
"How about you stop mucking us about and tell us why you stole these items?"  
  
Jack looked at Shanahan.  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be a cop? I mean your what...22?"  
  
"Actually im 24."  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Now back to the case."  
  
Jack started to play with an elastic band he found in his pocket.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"i refuse to talk without my lawyer present."  
  
"Who's your lawyer?"  
  
"To be honest i don't know."  
  
Pete smiled.  
  
"I'll contact your father then."  
  
"Iraq."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My father's in Iraq. You do know we've got a war on right?"  
  
Pete stood up and walked out.  
  
"Hey i haven't had my free call yet!" 


	16. Believe me!

Chapter 16 - Believe Me !  
  
Jack sat at the table casually drumming his fingers across the rough textured surface.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
Jack looked up at the ceiling and noticed a camera in the right corner of the room. He simply smiled.  
  
(**CCTV room**)  
  
"Should we let him have his call yet?"  
  
"Nah, let him get slightly more bored."  
  
Adam the security guy smiled and continued watching the screen.  
  
"So what's the deal with this kid?"  
  
"Well, you know Mark Carter?"  
  
"Yeah. His sister was that cute little blonde."  
  
"That's it. Well that kid stole from his sister's locker."  
  
"Little shit!"  
  
(**Interview room**)  
  
"You guys asked for this."  
  
Jack pushed himself up onto the table and saluted at the camera before turning round.  
  
"You brought this upon yourself."  
  
Jack unbuckled his belt and pulled down his jeans, flashing his butt at the camera.  
  
(**CCTV room**)  
  
"Oh My God!"  
  
Pete turned around to see what Adam was laughing at.  
  
"What's wro....is he mooning us?"  
  
"Hell Yeah!"  
  
pete ran out of the room and down a flight of stairs.  
  
(**Interview room**)  
  
Jack started to shake his butt at the camera.  
  
"Nevermind talk to the hand. Talk to the ass!"  
  
Pete ran through the door and tackled Jack to the ground.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Getting your attention."  
  
Pete got up and looked over Jack, who was slowly getting to his feet.  
  
"Do you want your free call?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Jack started to shake his hands about in frustration.  
  
"Right come on."  
  
Jack smiled.  
  
"But first, pull up your god damn pants."  
  
Jack looked down at the jeans which surrounded his ankles.  
  
"Gotcha"  
  
Jack pulled them up and followed Pete out of the door to the phone.  
  
(**Sam's house**)  
  
"Graham, you don't have to stay."  
  
"I want to."  
  
Sam looked at Graham.  
  
"I'll be fine. Mark will be home soon."  
  
"Yeah and you don't know how soon is with Mark."  
  
Graham put his arm around Sam.  
  
"We haven't done this in a long time."  
  
"That's the under statement of the century."  
  
Graham removed his arm from around Sam.  
  
"Why do you always have to turn things into an argument."  
  
"Because you like to believe that we are the perfect couple. We're not Barbie and Ken."  
  
"Sam, we need to work with our relationship. For godsake we're the future prom king and queen."  
  
Sam chucked her blanket to the side and got up.  
  
"Im not going through this again."  
  
Sam walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.  
  
(**Police Station**)  
  
"Under no circumstances are you allowed to call the victim."  
  
Jack looked at Pete.  
  
"Im not sad enough to ring myself."  
  
"You know who i mean."  
  
Jack picked up the phone.  
  
"Can i have some privacy?"  
  
Pete sighed and closed the door for Jack to make his call. Jack pressed the numbers hard and listened as the phone rang.  
  
(**Sam's house**)  
  
"Sam, you're phone's ringing."  
  
Graham waited for a reply but got none.  
  
"I'll get it then."  
  
Graham stood up and went into the hallway.  
  
"Carter residence."  
  
(**Police Station**)  
  
Jack thought to himself how to get pass Graham.  
  
"Hello? Is this a wind-up?"  
  
"Hello this is Sanjeev. We have a Miss Samantha Carter on our lists of potential models."  
  
Graham smiled at the thought of Sam as a model.  
  
"I'll just give her a shout."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said nothing."  
  
(**Sam's house**)  
  
Sam walked out of the bathroom and took the phone of Graham.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Sanjeev."  
  
Sam looked at Graham and put the phone to the ear.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi Sam, It's Jack. Please don't hang-up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just hear me out."  
  
Sam looked at Graham and put the phone to her shoulder.  
  
"Can you give me a minute."  
  
"Sure baby."  
  
Graham winked at her and walked into the living room.  
  
"Im listening."  
  
(**Police Station**)  
  
"I didn't take your stuff. Someone set me up. Ask the boys, I had no time to steal your stuff."  
  
Sam remained silent.  
  
"Sam please talk to me. I need to hear your voice. I...I...please."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
Sam closed her eyes as Jack's breathing ringed through the phone.  
  
"Give me one good reason to why i'd want to steal from you? Why would i want to hurt you?"  
  
"I've been asking myself that all night."  
  
Jack listened as Pete started to open the door.  
  
"I've got to go. Sam, please don't give up on me."  
  
Jack slammed the phone down as Pete walked in.  
  
"Finished?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Pete looked at the phone.  
  
"Who did you call?"  
  
"China."  
  
"That better be a joke."  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I actually called the land of Oz."  
  
"Australia."  
  
Jack started to walk out.  
  
"No. The one with the yellow brick road and Dorothy and Toto."  
  
(**Sams house**)  
  
Sam picked up her car keys and quietly opened the front door. Libby followed her out.  
  
"No. You stay here and keep Graham company. Chew on his leg for a bit."  
  
Libby wagged her tail and walked back in. Sam ran over to her and car and quickly got in. As she started the engine, Graham walked out.  
  
"Sam!"  
  
"I've made a mistake. I'll ring you."  
  
Sam waved to Graham and drove off.  
  
(**Police Station**)  
  
"Who did you really ring?"  
  
"The teletubbies."  
  
Pete glared at Jack.  
  
"You'd think that would intimidate me but i've lived with my father all my life and many airforce Generals have stared at me that way."  
  
Jack picked up Pete's paper clips and began to unbend them.  
  
"Must you do that."  
  
"Yes"  
  
Sam ran through the door and stop when she noticed Jack. She edged her way through a couple of police officers and stopped when she got close to Jack.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Sam, what are you doing here?"  
  
Sam looked at Pete.  
  
"Hi Pete. I've made a mistake, it wasn't Jack who stole my stuff."  
  
"Sam, you're confused and still in a state of shock. I think your judgement is slightly wrong."  
  
"No. It wasn't Jack."  
  
"Your diary was in his bag and your stuff was in his locker."  
  
"He was set up."  
  
Sam's ocean blue eye's met with Jack's deep chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"How can you know that?"  
  
"I just do."  
  
Sam was pulled out of her and Jack's eye lock by Pete grabbing her arm and taking her to one side.  
  
"This guy is strange and i don't trust him."  
  
"Well, you don't have to worry because im the one taking the risk by dropping the charges."  
  
"Sam.."  
  
"I've dropped the charges, now let him go."  
  
Pete walked up to Jack.  
  
"You're free to go."  
  
Jack stood up.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
He looked around for Sam but couldn't see her.  
  
'She must've gone outside.'  
  
Jack began to walk when he felt a strong grasp on his arm pull him back.  
  
"What is it with you Shanahan?"  
  
"If you put one foot our of line or in anyway hurt Sam, i'll come down on you like a pile of bricks."  
  
Jack shook his grasp off.  
  
"Oh i don't doubt that. You probably way twice as much as i do."  
  
Jack smiled and walked outside. He looked around for a sight of Sam and saw a tall blonde leaning on the bonet of her car. He slowly walked up to her.  
  
"What made you change your mind?"  
  
Sam kept looking straight ahead.  
  
"A reality check."  
  
Sam felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips.  
  
"Get in. I'll give you a lift."  
  
Jack opened the passenger side and got in.  
  
"Hey do you know that cop?"  
  
"Pete. Not really. He's one of Mark's best friends but we hardly ever talk."  
  
"He seems a little protective of you."  
  
Sam shrugged.  
  
"Alot of people want to protect me."  
  
Sam started her car and pulled out of the police station parking.  
  
"I'm one of them."  
  
"I know."  
  
(**Jack's house**)  
  
Sam turned the car into Jack's drive.  
  
"Come in?"  
  
Sam looked at Jack. She closed her eyes.  
  
'Graham or Jack?'  
  
"Ok."  
  
Sam and Jack both got out of the car. Jack walked up to his house as Sam locked the car.  
  
"Are your parents going to be in?"  
  
"Nope. Dad's out in Iraq and mum is doing Salsa with her friends. It's just me, you and Barney."  
  
Jack pushed the front door and let Sam go in before him. Only to regret it when a huge St.Bernard pounced on Sam knocking her to the floor.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"Barney down."  
  
Jack walked up to Barney and started to pull him off by the collar.  
  
"He'd never hurt you. It's his way of saying hi."  
  
Jack gave Barney a gentle rub on the head.  
  
"Do you want a drink?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Something to eat?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sit down?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jack led Sam into the living room and they both sat down next to each other.  
  
"I pulled a moony."  
  
"What?"  
  
"In the police station. They wouldn't give me my free call so i pulled a moony at the camera."  
  
Sam started to giggle.  
  
"And they think that i rang the world of Oz."  
  
"It sounds like you were on holiday more than accused of stealing."  
  
Jack looked at Sam.  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
"Ok. You have my full attention."  
  
Jack fiddled with his fingers but couldn't figure out what to say.  
  
"Close your eye's"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
Sam looked at Jack and then reluctantly closed her eyes. Jack leaned in and kissed her lips. Sam moved herself into him a bit more. Jack pulled back and looked at Sam who still had her eyes closed.  
  
"Very well said."  
  
Sam smiled and opened her eyes.  
  
"You look sad. What's wrong?"  
  
"That was my kiss goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye. I don't get it."  
  
Jack took Sam's hand.  
  
"Im your friend and as much as i want to be something more than your friend, I can't be that person whilst your with Graham."  
  
"Jack.."  
  
"and i don't want to pressure you into breaking-up with Graham."  
  
Sam pressed her head on Jack's shoulder.  
  
"I don't love him."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I want to be with you."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"As sure can be."  
  
Sam pulled back and flashed a smile at Jack.  
  
"There's no turning back."  
  
Sam kissed Jack and they fell back into the couch  
  
(**Hour later**)  
  
Sam watched as Jack laid asleep with his arms around her and his warm breath seduced her skin.  
  
'You should get back Sam.'  
  
Sam ignored her thoughts and closed her eye's hoping to join Jack in his sleepy state but no such luck as her mobile started to ring.  
  
"I hate phones."  
  
"I thought you were asleep."  
  
Sam dug around in her bag for her phone but was distracted as Jack started to kiss her back.  
  
"Sam Carter."  
  
"Hi Sam. It's Janet."  
  
"Hey."  
  
Sam elbowed Jack.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Sam. I've got some bad news."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Your house has been broken into."  
  
Sam sat up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"But there's even worse news. Graham was stabbed."  
  
"Has he been taken to hospital?"  
  
"Yeah. Local one."  
  
"Thank's Janet. I'll see you later."  
  
Sam hung up and chucked her phone in the bag.  
  
"I've got to go."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Sam looked around for her clothes.  
  
"Where's my bra?"  
  
Jack produced it between his two fingers. Sam grabbed it and started to get dressed.  
  
"So are you going to tell em what's wrong? or do i have to guess?"  
  
"My house has been broken into and Graham's been stabbed. I've got to get to the hospital."  
  
Sam pulled her sweater over the top of her bra.  
  
"I'll give you a lift."  
  
"It's ok. I know you don't want to be near him."  
  
Jack sat up and started pulling up his jeans.  
  
"As true as that is, you are in no right state to drive."  
  
Jack took Sam's car keys off the table and they began to walk out.  
  
"This is my fault." 


	17. Two Guys

**I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to write a new chapter but i've been busy writing speeches for a teaching i have to give at a Uni. But here it is and i hope it was worth the wait.**

Chapter 17 - Two Guys, One Girls Heart

Sam ran through the hospital corridors and stopped slightly sliding at the reception desk.

"Graham Simmons. Where is he?"

"Excuse me miss, i can't just give you that information."

Jack walked up to the side of Sam and was about to put an arm around her.

"You don't understand. Im his girlfriend and this whole situation happened at my house."

Jack brought his arm back down to his side.

'His girlfriend?'

"Please, i need to see him."

The receptionist looked sympathetically at Sam.

"Give me your name and i'll see what i can find out."

Sam closed her eye's as if thanking God for answering a silent prayer.

"Thank you. My name is Samantha Carter."

"If you'd like to take a seat in the relatives room."

Sam nodded and looked at Jack.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to. I'll understand."

Jack shook his head.

"I want to."

Sam tried to smile but found guilt took over her and all she could do was open a door and walk inside the relatives room.

"Janet, Daniel what are you guys doing here?"

"Well no one was with Graham and we felt bad letting him go on his own. We decided to wait til you get here."

Sam smiled and looked at the floor.

"Ferreti and Teal'c have gone looking for your brother. They're trying all his mates places."

Sam sat on the small red couch.

"You three should really go home and get some rest."

"What about you?"

Sam looked at Jack.

"I need to be here. I need to say sorry."

"For something that isn't even your fault."

"This is my fault. I should've been at my house and not..."

Sam mentally cut herself off.

"Go on say it."

"and not with you."

"Do you regret it?"

Sam looked at Daniel and Janet.

"Do you?"

Daniel and Janet got the message and left the room.

"I've never regretted anything between me and you."

"Then don't push me away."

Sam stepped closer to Jack and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I just can't push Graham aside. There's too much history but believe me i love you."

Jack kissed Sam's neck.

"I'll give you time."

"Thank you."

Jack pulled away from Sam and looked at her.

"Ring me if you need anything."

Jack walked out of the door and Sam fell back on the couch. Looking at the different pictures of people who had gotten better at the hospital. The moonlight from outside touched gently at the corners of each photo making them glisten.

(**Outside The Hospital**)

"Sooo..."

"Daniel, what's up?"

"Can you give me a ride home?"

"Where's Janet?"

Daniel pouted.

"She said i had to stay here and make sure you were ok."

Jack smiled.

"She's already got you under the thumb. Get in."

Daniel walked around from the drivers side and got in the passengers side.

"Are you ok? Things seemed pretty tense in there."

"Well, you know what they say?"

"No. What do they say?"

"Umm that tension is a..is part of a relationship."

"Who says that?"

"I do."

Daniel gazed outside.

"Danny, can i ask you summin?"

"I guess."

"Have you and Janet..well you know?"

"Have me and Janet what?"

Jack looked at Daniel.

"Ohhh..no. We've decided to wait till prom night and make it more special."

Jack smiled.

"That's sweet. Wish i'd thought of that."

Daniel put his hands in his head.

"Please say you and Anise did not have sex. I've got mental images of all sor.."

"No! Me and Sam. You really aren't as smart as some people think."

The car fell silent and Daniel started fidgeting about in his seat as Jack concentrated on the road.

"Jack"

"Yeah?"

"Can i ask you something?"

"Well, i asked you so i guess it's only fair. Shoot."

"What was it like the first time you had sex?"

Jack had a slight smile tug at the corners of his lips.

"It was fun. I slightly regret it cause i knew that me and the girl were just a fling and to be honest i was too young and way too stupid to think about losing my virginity to someone special."

"Like Sam?"

"Like Sam."

The car fell silent again and Jack stopped as the lights turned red.

"Daniel are you still a virgin?"

Daniel blushed slightly.

"Yes, but im happy. I wanted it to be someone special and now i've got the actual girl i was praying id loose it too."

"Well im happy for you. Just make it special."

"I intend too."

(**Hospital**)

"Miss.Carter."

The doctor gently tapped Sam's shoulder. Sam shifted her head on the pillow then opened her eyes.

"Sorry. I must've fallen asleep."

The doctor smiled.

"Mr.Simmons came out of surgery a few hours ago and he is now awake. I can't really tell you his medical details due to you not being a relative."

"I see."

"He's asking for you."

Sam smiled.

"Give me 2 minutes."

The doctor nodded and walked out. Sam stood up and stretched.

(**Grahams room**)

Sam slowly came through the door and smiled when Graham opened his eye's and looked at her.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Sore but all the better seeing you."

Sam looked around for a chair but could only see the side of Graham's sick bed as an option.

"Do you mind?"

"Well i don't expect you to stand."

Sam sat on the side of the bed and pulled her right leg onto the bed to balance herself.

"Im so sorry this happened to you. It should've been me."

Graham took Sam's hand.

"This isn't you fault. Believe me i would of rather that i got hurt and not you."

Sam felt herself blush but was mentally slapping herself. Graham wasn't meant to make her blush, Jack was meant to do that.

"Graham, I need to tell yo.."

"I need to tell you something first."

"Ok."

"Well the doc said that im a fit guy and i'll be up in no time and im good for prom."

'Prom!! Shit!'

"That's umm great."

"Yeah i know. What did you want to tell me?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."

Sam got up.

"Where you going?"

"Graham it's 3.00am in the morning. I need to sleep."

"Well you can't go back to your place it's too dangerous."

"I'll stay with Janet."

Graham closed his eyes then opened them and looked at her.

"Please don't go. All i can think of is that knife and what if that psycho had hurt you and i need you. I know your safe when you're with me."

"Graham i.."

"I'll even let you share the bed."

Sam thought too herself.

'Well it's not like your going to do anything with him and technically he is still your boyfriend but so is Jack.'

"Ok but no funny business."

Graham laughed.

"In my condition."

"I guess not."

(**Jack's house**)

Jack chucked his remote to the side and looked at the clock.

'3.30 in the morning. She'd be home now. No wait she can't go home so she'll be at Janet's. But it's 3 in the morning and Janet will kill me. I know i'll ring Daniel.'

Jack picked up the phone and hit number 2 on speed dial. A grogy voice sounded from the phone.

"Hello"

"Hi Daniel. I didn't wake you did i?"

"No Jack cause every guy is awake at 3.30 in the morning."

"Good. Do you think Janet will mind me ringing her?"

"Wait, you phoned me to ask if my girlfriend would mind you calling her?"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yes"

"No, i think Janet would love to talk to you."

"Thank's Daniel. See you tomorrow."

Jack hung up on Daniel and hit speed dial 5.

"What the hell is your problem asshole? It's almost 4 in the morning."

"Wow you really aren't a morning person."

"Jack"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you calling me at this time?"

"So i can speak to Sam."

"She's not here. She's still at the hospital."

Jack's postured slumped and his eye's hit the floor.

"Ok. Thank's Janet."

"No problem."

All he could hear was a sound coming from the phone telling him that Janet had hung up.

"Right.."

Jack took the phone and hit the number for the hospital in it.

(**Hospital**)

Sam listened to the beeps the hospital machinery was making. She listened as occasional footsteps tred the hall and nurses having quiet conversation with one and other. Sam looked down at her hand, it was wrapped in Graham's hand.

"Miss.Carter."

Sam looked at the nurse standing in the doorway wondering how she had come in without making a sound.

"Yes"

"There's a man on the phone for you. You can take the call at the nurses station if you like."

Sam smiled a warm smile for the nurses politeness.

"Thank you."

Sam gently slipped her hand out of Grahams and followed the nurse to the nurses station.

"Hello."

"Hi it's me."

"Jack, why aren't you asleep?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Sam sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"I was almost asleep."

"In Graham's room."

"I can't leave him. He's taking this pretty badly and i feel as if i owe it to him."

"And what about me?"

"I can't believe you're being like this. He's just been stabbed."

"What about his parents? They should be with him."

"They can't get a flight for another 2 days. The weather is pretty bad where they are and all plane activity has been cancelled."

"Go home."

"No"

"Sam"

"Jack don't try to own me."

"Well Graham is doing a good enough job of owning you for me."

"Fuck you Jack."

Sam slammed the phone down and walked over to the nurse.

"Excuse me, if that man call's again just tell him that i don't wish to speak to him."

The nurse nodded and Sam walked back into Graham. She stopped as she closed the door and looked at Graham.

Maybe it was meant to be her and Graham.


	18. Someone

Chapter 18 - Someone annoying to watch over me.

Jack hammered on Daniel's door. Daniel opened the door obviously not impressed.

"Jack it is 8.30 in the morning. You've already woken me up once."

"You know what Danny? Women are bitches and us men should stick together."

Daniel winced at the light smell of vodka reflecting off Jack's breath.

"Are you drunk?"

"Me? No!"

Daniel grabbed Jack by the arm and pulled him in the house, slamming the door.

(**The Hospital**)

Sam walked outside of the hospital entrances and watched as people came and go. Thinking if they had been patients, visitors. If their loved one's were still alive or had passed.

"Sam."

Sam looked over to the voice on the left.

"Mark. What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way from the house. It's officially a crime scene and were not allowed there until this has been solved. They did however let me go in and get some clothes."

Mark passed a bag to Sam.

"I left the rest of your stuff at Janet's. Janet and her mum have decided that you're to stay with them."

Sam nodded.

"Where are you going to go?"

"Well, on weekdays im going to stay at one of the college flats with some mates but im staying with Pete until im sorted. He said you're more than welcome to come and stay with us at his."

"I'll pass."

Mark smiled and looked at the hospital.

"How's Graham?"

"He's good. Doctors said that the wound is healing well and he's out of being critical."

Mark rubbed Sam's arm.

"And you?"

"Im fine. Just a little concerned about Jack."

"He's a big boy and can take care of himself just like Graham."

Sam sat down on the step.

"By the way, Pete is going to be your personal security guard for a couple of weeks."

"What?"

"Dad said that he wanted you to be protected if there is a psycho running around and Pete personally volunteered."

Sam rubbed her forehead.

"Starting from when?"

"Well, he has been watching the hospital for 2 hours already"

Sam stood up.

"Im going to say goodbye to Graham and go to Janet's and get some sleep."

Mark pulled his sister into a tight hug.

"Mark, you're cutting off my oxygen supply."

Mark pulled his arms away.

"Im sorry."

Sam smiled and kissed Mark on the cheek.

"Get to work you slacker."

Sam waved and ran up the steps.

(**Daniel's house**)

Jack opened his eyes and looked around.

"This isn't my house. My livingroom isn't terracotta."

"No it's my house and there is nothing wrong with terracotta."

Daniel handed Jack a cup of coffee.

"Janet's on her way over."

"Is Sam coming with her?"

"No. She's still at the hospital."

Jack thumped his leg.

"She wouldn't talk to me. She chose to be with him over me."

"Im not the best person to talk about this with. That's why i think you should talk to Janet."

"I don't want to talk to Janet. She's Sam's friend and it will feel awkward."

"Im Sam's friend."

"Yeah but not her best friend. I mean Sam and Janet can talk about periods and orgasms and not feel awkward around each other."

Daniel put his fingers in his ears.

"I did not just hear that."

(**Janet's house**)

"Pete, will you please just wait out here? I don't need help to go into my best friends house and get changed."

Pete threw his hands up and watched as Sam ran into Janet's house.

"Hi Mrs.Fraiser. Where's Janet?"

"Over at Daniel's. She said for you to go over and join them after you got changed and had a wash."

Sam nodded and smiled.

"When did she leave?"

"Just a couple of minutes ago. Sam, what is with the cop car outside?"

"That's my personal bodyguard. My father said i needed one with this asshole on the loose."

Janet's mum stared out the window as Sam headed for the shower.

(**Daniel's house**)

"So she told you to go fuck yourself?"

"No. She said and i quote: Fuck you Jack."

Jack smiled at the memory.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Cause im still slightly hung over and accepting the fact that Sam is pissed with me."

Janet placed her head on Daniel's shoulder.

"Look this is not a big problem. It's not like you've slept together."

The guys looked at each other and the look didn't go unnoticed by Janet.

"What?"

"Well Sam and Jack kindof..."

"Oh no."

(**Janet's house**)

"Daniel lives two doors down."

Sam pointed towards the direction in which Daniel lived in.

"I don't care Sam. You brother and dad put me in charge of you, so im giving you a lift to Daniels."

Sam glared at Pete.

"Don't give me those eyes. You can either get in the car on your own will or i will pick you up and tie you to the passengers chair."

Sam pulled her eyes away from his eyes and walked round to the passengers side.

"This is ridiculous."

"Well, tough."

Sam slammed the door shut.

"Seat belt."

Sam pulled the seat belt around as Pete started the engine.

(**Daniel's house**)

Jack sat by the window, watching as strangers walked on by. Some scruffy, some rich and some pretty damn fine. Jack smiled but that smile was quickly wiped away as a police car pulled into Daniel's driveway.

"Hey, you guys didn't report me for being a little tipsy. Did you?"

"No. Why?"

"Cause a police car just pulled up in your driveway."

Daniel looked at Janet and walked out to his front door and stepped outside.

"Can i help you?"

Sam stepped out of the car.

"It's alright Daniel."

Sam walked around to the drivers side.

"You might aswell go. Im going to be here a while."

Pete waved his finger.

"Nice try but im staying put."

Sam groaned and stomped into Daniel's house. Daniel looked at Pete and then shut the door.

"Hey Janet."

Sam took her scarf off and chucked it on the sofa.

"Do you mind?"

Sam looked over and saw Jack with her scarf on his head.

"Hi Jack."

"Sam."

Sam shifted uncomfortably over to the chair.

"So what's with the new bodyguard Sam?"

"My dad decided that me and Mark need protection but Mark blabbed his way out of it but he got his ass of a mate Pete to watch over me."

Jack sat up.

"Pete Shanahan?"

"Yeah."

"I don't like him."

"I somehow don't think he likes you too much."

Janet sat on Daniel's lap.

"Im going to go insane if i don't get time to myself. I haven't even seen Libby. I don't even know if she's okay."

Jack coughed.

"She's ok."

"How do you know?"

"Cause she's at my house with Barney."

"What?"

"Well, i heard that Libby needed somewhere to go or she was going to go to a pound and i knew that Janet couldn't take her so i did."

Sam smiled.

"Thank you."

Janet clicked her fingers.

"Back fence."

Daniel looked at Janet.

"Your garden has a back fence right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we could all climb over the top and go watch a movie of something."

"We're going to need a car. Have you thought about that?"

Janet hit Daniel.

"Actually i have. You guys will come out and wave bye to me at the front. I will then go and get my car and meet you around the back."

"I knew i loved you for a reason."

Janet blushed as Daniel gave her a peck on the cheek.

(**10 Minutes later**)

"Jack give me a boost."

"Daniel, this is a really low. My sister could get over this."

"You don't have a sister."

"I know that, but if i did she could still get over this."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Just give him the boost before Starsky sees what were up to."

Jack placed his hands down for Daniel to put a foot in.

"On the count of 3. 1,2,3."

Jack pushed up and Daniel fell over the top.

"Oww"

"Well, atleast your over."

Jack placed his hands back down.

"Sam."

"I can climb over thank you."

Sam pulled herself up and jumped over the top. Followed by Jack who stumbled a little.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?"

Everyone climbed into Janet's car.

"So where are we going?"

"I have no idea."


	19. Seattle or Lambs

Chapter 19 - Seattle or Lambs

(**Cinema**)

"So why did Daniel tell us to be here at 1pm?"

"Something about giving Sam free time."

"Oh."

Ferreti walked up to Teal'c and Kawalski with three ice-creams.

"Look what i've got guys."

"Excellent."

Kawalski rubbed his hands together and took the chocolate ice-cream from Ferreti's grasp.

"Teal'c do you want coffee or strawberry?"

"Strawberry. What kind of flavour is coffee for an ice-cream?"

Ferreti handed Teal'c the strawberry ice-cream.

(**Janet's Car**)

"Do you think Pete would of noticed us gone by now?"

Jack smiled.

"No. You know for a cop, he's not all that intelligent."

Sam smirked.

"You can say that again."

"Ok. You know for a cop, he's not all that intelligent."

Sam hit him across the arm causing him to drop his cheesy puffs.

"Hey!"

"Guy's we're here."

Sam looked out the window.

"The cinema."

"Yeah. Id love to see an old movie."

"What's on?"

"Sleepless in Seattle or Silence of the Lambs."

"Silence of the lambs!"

Jack and Daniel shouted in unison.

"Oh no. Guy's we are going to see Sleepless in Seattle."

Janet and Sam stepped out of the car and waited for Jack and Daniel to move their butts so Janet could lock it.

"We'll take a vote. The rest of the guys are here."

Jack and Daniel ran up to them.

"Ok guys. Choice between Sleepless in Seattle or Silence of the Lambs. All in favour of silence of the lambs raise your hands."

Ferreti, Daniel and Jack raised their hands.

"Teal'c. Kawalski, you've got to be joking."

"It is a well made film Jack."

Sam and Janet smiled.

"I believe that's four votes against three and in favour for sleepless in Seattle."

Sam and Janet high fived each other.

"We're going to go and get the popcorn and you guys can get the tickets."

"Give us some money then."

Ferreti placed his hand out.

"I'll pay for you Janet."

"Thanks Daniel."

Jack looked at Sam who was taking her wallet out of her pocket.

"Sam."

"Yeah?"

"I'll pay for you."

"Well aren't you sweet but i'd rather pay for myself if you don't mind."

"Ok."

Sam handed her money to Ferreti.

"I expect change."

and walked off with Janet into the food area.

(**Popcorn Stand**)

"I can't believe you did that."

"Did what?"

"Jack offered to pay for you."

"It's not right for him to pay for me."

Janet stared blankly at Sam.

"What?"

"It's perfectly ok for him to pay for you. He's smitten."

"He's not my boyfriend and his job is not to take care of me. Im not letting him buy me."

"What you mean like Graham did?"

Sam stopped and looked at Janet who was telling the guy what popcorn she wanted.

"Graham didn't buy me."

"That necklace he bought you last year after you came first in the girls running race looked expensive."

"That's why i gave it straight back to him. Now if you don't mid id like to get my popcorn."

"Will you atleast let me buy you some popcorn?"

Sam looked at Jack who had appeared right next to her.

"I ca.."

"Yes. She'd love for you to buy her some popcorn."

Janet smiled and pulled Sam away before she had a chance to object.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you sense."

Daniel walked up behind Janet and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Shall we go in."

"We shall."

Sam watched as Janet and Daniel walked into the screening area followed by Teal'c, Ferreti and Kawalski.

"Here."

Sam turned back around to Jack who was offering her the box of popcorn.

"Thanks."

"We should go in."

"Yes. Let's go in."

Sam and Jack walked silently into the film looking around for their friends.

"There they are."

Sam started to walk and Jack not being able to see their friends just followed her.

"Hey guys."

"Hey. We save you guys seats."

Sam closed her eyes in disgust as Kawalski sprayed her with the popcorn remains in his mouth.

"Ok say it, don't spray it."

Sam looked at Janet and Daniel who were cuddling and decided that sitting by Kawalski might be a better idea.

"Jack, do you mind if i sit on the end?"

"No."

Jack brushed past Sam and sat on the seat next to Kawalski and Sam gracefully sat next to him.

(**Halfway through the film**)

Jack felt something soft on his neck, it felt like hair. He took his eyes off the screen and looked at the head which was resting on his shoulder. He moved his head slightly which startled Sam.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. I don't mind you using me as a pillow."

"Im going to go to the ladies."

Sam got up quietly and made her way out of the screening area. She stood by the double doors and took a deep breath.

"Sam."

Sam shuddered at the alcohol fuelled breath that was being breathed on her even more she shuddered at the voice.

"Jonas. What are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on my main muse."

Sam looked at the double doors next to her and walked nearer to them.

"You've got to stop running Sam. We will be together, sooner than you think."

Sam walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"The only way i'll be yours is over my dead body and even then i couldn't care less about you."

Sam pulled away and walked back into the screening area and went over to Jack.

"What did i miss?"

"Teal'c bursting into tears."

He pointed to Teal'c who was now sharing the tissues with Ferreti.

"Hey man you voted for silence of the lambs. How come you crying at this?"

"You don't find the fact that this young boy has gone to New York to look for this woman to love his dad really sad?"

Jack smiled.

"Yeah i find it sad but not the crying type of sad."

Teal'c blew into the tissues.

"You were the kid that didn't cry when the genie was set free from his cuffs at the end of Aladdin. You're dead inside man."

Sam giggled and Jack turned to face her.

"and what is so amusing?"

"Just the fact that you're totally dead inside."

"Well, you weren't complaining about the way i feel the other night."

Jack grinned looking mighty pleased with himself.

"Don't get to smug. You weren't all that impressive."

Jack opened his mouth to say something but instead got a piece of popcorn chucked at him by Sam.

"This mean's war Miss.Carter."

"Bring it on."

"After the film."

"Why wait?"

"I want to see when Kawalski will start to cry."

Sam looked behind her.

"Wow."

"What?"

"Daniel opened the flood gates before Janet."

Jack looked behind him.

"Am i the only guy not crying?"

A stranger in the row in front of them turned to him.

"yeah. My boyfriend left 40 minutes ago because he was embarrassed about crying."

"Personally i find guys who can cry quite sexy and secure with themselves."

"Me too. Im Lowri."

Sam smiled.

"Sam."

"and you are?"

"Jack."

"I mean don't get me wrong. My ex boyfriend cried when Bambi's mum was killed and that was just too emotional but when i guy cries in sleepless in Seattle i find it refreshing."

"I know what you mean Lowri. It's actually quite a turn on."

Jack smiled at Sam.

"It is?"

"Major turn on."

Jack turned to Teal'c.

"Teal'c. Poke me in the eye."

"Why?"

"So i can cry."

"No. When it comes to this film you've got to let it out naturally."

(**End Of Film**)

"Ok, so i didn't cry but neither did you."

Sam laughed.

"That's different. I've seen the film a million times."

"So has Janet but she cried buckets along with her boyfriend."

"Im stronger."

Jack wrapped his arms around Sam.

"I had fun tonight."

"Me too."

"Well, im glad someone did?"

Sam looked at the police officer infront of her.

"Pete. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"She was seeing a movie. There's no crime in that."

Pete pointed at Jack.

"One i wasn't talking to you and two, whilst you were seeing a movie i had two patrol cars looking for you. I've only found you cause one of the cars saw Janet's car and told me where it was."

Jack bit on his lip. He did not want to end up in a police cell for swearing at a cop.

"What's going on guys?"

"Nothing is going on because i am sick of being treated like a prisoner. Pete, i hate being stuck with you everywhere i go. It was my decision to leave and i do not need a babysitter."

"But.."

"No. Don't but me. Im relieving you of your duties to look after me. I'll explain to my brother and father."

"I can't do that."

"Well, im going to make it a whole lot easier for you."

Sam turned on her heel and stormed off. Pete started after her until Jack placed his arm infront of him.

"I think she'd like some time on her own."

"Well, she's not going to get that time."

"Yes she is. Look, lets give her 5 minutes and then go check on her."

Pete nodded and leaned on the bonnet before being startled by the police alarm.

"Jesus.."

Pete looked into the car to see Teal'c and Kawalski in the front and Ferreti in the back.

"Get out."

"But..."

"Get out!"

(**5 minutes later**)

"Sam"

Janet shouted for a reply.

"She's not answering."

Ferreti placed a finger in his ear.

"You probably deafened her."

Jack ran ahead of Janet and turned the corner. Pete followed.

"Anything?"

"No. It's like she just disappeared."

Janet looked around before kicking something shiny.

"Hey, what's that?"

Daniel bent down and picked it up.

"It's a necklace."

Janet raised her hands to her mouth.

"Oh My God."

Pete walked over to Janet.

"What?"

"Graham gave her that Necklace this year as a valentines gift. That is Sam's necklace."

"You sure?"

"Look on the back. Does it have a date of some sort engraved on it?"

Daniel spun the necklace around to reveal the back.

"Yeah it does."

"The number is a date. It's when Sam and Graham got together."

Jack bent down and placed his finger in some red liquid that looked like paint.

"Guys, something has happened to Sam."

"We don't know that yet."

Jack got up and threw his hands in frustration.

"Pete. Look around you. Sam's necklace and im gonna place a bet and say that's Sam's blood."

Pete took out his mobile.

"I'll ring the station."

(**Somewhere Unknown**)

Jonas stood over an unconscious Sam, smiling with delight.


	20. I Miss You

Chapter 20 - I Miss You

(**Janet's House**)

"What did he say?"

Janet looked at Mark.

"He couldn't say much. Who can blame him when his only daughter has gone missing. I should of stayed with her and keep an eye on her."

Pete walked over to Mark.

"You can't blame yourself man."

"Where were you? You were meant to be keeping an eye on her."

"Hey. She ran off."

"Why didn't you stop her?"

Jack stepped forward.

"It was my fault. Me and Pete were arguing."

Jack looked at the floor.

"Im sorry. This is my fault."

Mark looked at Jack. He was genuinely sorry. Mark walked closer to Jack and put his arm around his shoulders.

"I know this isn't your fault cause i know you care for my sister. I know you wouldn't want any harm to come to her."

(**Somewhere Unknown**)

Sam felt a hand running through her hair.

"Jack?"

"No"

Sam opened her eyes and looked up, trying to make out the figure in the dark.

"Jonas"

"You slept for a long time. I didn't mean to knock you out that bad."

"Where am i?"

Sam tried to move her arms but found they were tied to the bed she was on.

"We're in my fantasy."

Sam looked away from Jonas and examined the room trying to recognise any little detail about it.

"There's no point in looking around. You won't recognise the place."

Jonas took a cup of water from the side and held it to Sam's lips.

"You must be thirsty?"

"Im not."

She was but wasn't going to accept anything from Jonas.

"I want you to keep your strength up."

Jonas untied the rope bounding Sam's hands to the bed. Sam pulled her hands and looked at them. Examining the burn marks the rope had made.

"I know you wont do anything stupid."

Sam looked at Jonas. How she wanted to kick the crap into him but she was exhausted

"I'll leave you to get some rest."

"Jonas!"

"Yes?"

"Im going to need some clothes."

Jonas smiled and pointed to another door.

"In that room there's a bathroom. I've put your clothes in there."

Sam nodded and Jonas walked out.Sam forced her head back on the headboard of the bed.

"Jack. I need you right now."

(**Jack's House**)

Jack sat in his back grading gazing into the pond like it held the answers to every little question he had in his mind.

"Jack."

Jack looked behind him and waved a sad looking Teal'c over.

"How are you man?"

Jack simply shrugged.

"I can't stop thinking about her. The way she smiles, the way her blue eye's never stop shining, the way she laughs and the way she captures me."

Teal'c sat down next to him on the grass.

"Ferreti and Kawalsky haven't stopped looking for her. They're going out of their mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know we may seem like we're not that close to Sam but all of us our. Most of us grew up together. Daniel and you are the only outsiders but you don't feel like it."

"What was Sam like?"

Teal'c smiled.

"Whenever one of us fell out, Sam would always make sure that we made up. She never fell out with any of us. Shore we had our arguments but Sam was genuine and would always voice her opinion. She could kick the hell out of any guy.

Jack laughed.

"I miss her."

"We all do."

"Someone should let Graham know."

"Janet went round to his house. He was released about 2 hours ago."

Jack looked at the ground.

"This is the only time i will ever feel sorry for Graham."

"Im sure he's thinking the same thing about you."

Teal'c pulled two bottles of beer out of his bag and placed one next to Jack.

"Im not very good at the wisdom thing. That's Daniel's part but i do bring beer and friendship."

Jack gave a sad smile and accepted the beer.

"Thank's Teal'c."

(**Somewhere Unknown**)

Sam paced around the room feeling on edge. She looked at the floor where she had placed all the things Jonas had brought to her. The food was shoved into one corner, it remained untouched.

"You need to keep your strength up."

Sam didn't turn to look at Jonas who was occupying the doorway.

"What's the point? Im here with you and there is no reason showing for me to want to keep my strength up."

Sam walked over to the bed and sat at the top near the pillows, the furthest distance from Jonas.

"Im sorry i had to get your attention this way."

"You think you've got my attention now."

"You can try ignoring me Sam but you can't ignore me forever."

Sam looked at him.

"Maybe. Maybe not but nothing can stop me from trying."

Sam went back to staring at the wall.

"Why do you have to be so difficult? You saw what happened to your friend when you played difficult before."

"You really think that hurting Graham would get my attention. Did you think it would scare me? It didn't scare me Jonas. It made me more angry and more determined not to let you get to me."

"Well i have got to you."

Sam stood.

"You've got me here but you haven't got me mentally. I will never be yours. I would rather die than be yours."

Sam fell to the floor as the back of Jonas' hand connected harshly and brutally to Sam's soft face. Sam refused to see Jonas put her hand to her face, refused to let him get to her.

"You better watch what you're saying."

"I don't care what happens to me."

Jonas moved back towards the doorway.

"Maybe not you but im sure you care about your friends. About what happens to them."

Jonas pulled the door but left a gap.

"About Jack."

Sam looked at the door which was pulled violently shut. The slam of the door rang through her ears like a drum in a march. Sam didn't move from where she lay. She just stayed on the ground and pressed her forehead to the cold stone floor which soon became damp with the tears the fled her eyes.

(**Anise flat**)

"Well you've kept your end of the agreement and got her out of the way."

Anise walked over to her safe and put in the combination.

"Im very impressed with the way you handled things."

Jonas smiled and placed his hand out.

"Hopefully when the police finally think she's dead i can get her out of the country somehow. But for that im going to need money."

Anise smiled and closed her safe producing money into Jonas hand.

"That only leaves me to deal with the grieving Jack."


	21. Leads

Chapter 21 - Leads

**I walk a lonely road The only one that I have ever known Don't know where it goes But it's home to me and I walk alone**

"Mum im fine. No, there's been no news on her. Ok mum, say hi to grandad for me. Love you mum."

Jack placed the phone down on the table and turned the volume up on the cd player. It was right, he did feel alone.

**I walk this empty street On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams Where the city sleeps and I'm the onl......**

Jack turned the cd player off as a knock on the door sounded through the hall.

"Daniel. I told you im fine."

Jack opened the door.

"What are you doing here?"

Anise stepped through the door and walked to the livingroom.

"Sams disappearance is all over the news. Everyone is talking about it."

Jack closed the front door and went back to where he was sitting.

"I wanted to see how you are? I mean this is terrible news about Sam."

"You didn't even like her, so why are you really here?"

"I may not have been her best friend or even any type of friend but that doesn't mean i stop caring about you. Im worried about you."

"Well, there's no need to worry about me because i will be fine once Sam is found."

Jack stood up and headed

"Jack."

Anise stood.

"You've heard what the police have been saying. She could be dead, there was blood at the scene."

Jack turned around and hammered his fist on the desk.

"I was at the god damn scene. I saw the blood and she is not dead. Sam would not let herself die. Her strength will not allow it."

Anise walked over to him.

"Even if Sam is still alive when police find her, at the end of the day you will not be the one she wraps her arms around. Graham will be that one person you long to be the most."

Jack stared blankly as Anise closed the gap between them.

"Face it Jack. You will not get her back even if she is safe and alive at the end of the days she is Graham."

Anise brushed her lips against Jacks.

"But i do not belong to anyone."

Jack pulled back.

"And it will stay that way."

Jack walked back to front door.

"Just go Anise. Go and leave me the god damn alone."

Anise walked over to the front door.

"Just be careful Jack. The psycho she's with might snap at any moment."

Anise smirked and walked out. Jack slammed the door shut and went back into the livingroom, turning the stereo on full blast.

**I walk alone I walk alone**

(**Janet's Room**)

"She's been gone a week Daniel. Part of me doesn't want to believe what the other half of me is saying."

Daniel looked up.

"and what's that?"

Janet looked at him. Her eye's glazed over with tears.

"That Sam is already dead."

Daniel jumped off the bed and quickly wrapped his arms around Janet.

"Then listen to the half of you that's denying it."

Janet placed her head on his chest but backed away from his warm embracing body.

"My mum will kill me if i do not tidy my room."

Daniel smiled and fell back on the bed.

"Then i will stay and watch."

Janet smiled warmly as she picked up pieces off the floor but fell to pieces when she picked up a top.

"Janet. What's wrong?"

Janet held up the blood red top.

"Sams top."

Daniel took the top and placed it on the bed. He used his right hand to wipe away the tears.

"They'll find her. We'll find her."

Daniel went to kiss Janet but the tone of his mobile began to sound.

"It's Jack."

Daniel pressed the answer button.

"Hi."

"Its Jonas!"

"What?"

"Jonas has got Sam. I think Anise is in some sort of arrangement with him. She said something that ticked me off and it finally clicked. Hansen has Sam."

Daniel rubbed his head.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I don't know. Meet me at the police station in 20 minutes."

"Im with Janet."

"Bring her."

Daniel placed his mobile down as Jack hung up.

"We've got to meet Jack."

(**Somewhere Unknown**)

"I was watching the news earlier. The photo your brother gave to them is stunning. You look so beautiful. It was of you in your cheerleading outfit."

Sam didn't say anything, she just sat there.

"They showed a couple more after that. You with your father, with Janet and Graham."

Sam's eyes didn't lift at the sound of her loved ones names.

"The final picture was of you, Janet, Daniel and Jack. I must say you and Jack looked pretty cosy. His arms were draped across your shoulder and you were leaning into him."

A small smile crept onto Sam's lips.

"When was it taken?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Where?"

"Up in Jacks grandfathers cabin."

Jonas leaned into Sam and took her chin in his hand.

"If i didn't know any better i'd say you were soft for this O'neill kid."

Sam looked Jonas dead in the eye.

"It's more than softness. It's love"

"Love."

"Yes. It's a feeling Jonas. Not that you would know anything about feelings."

Jonas roughly let go of Sams chin.

"Feelings. I went through hell with you. I loved you and you just chucked it back in my face."

"Jonas you couldn't love. Your way of showing you loved me was to rape me and hit me."

Jonas stood up gripping his head.

"You left me no choice. You never came around the flat. You were always with your friends who were mostly guys. I got jealous and when you refused to have sex, then that made me think you were seeing someone else. I had to show you that you were mine."

"By raping me."

"It was the only way you'd learn your lesson."

Sam's voice dropped back to it's normal self control.

"Well, your lesson didn't work very well then."

"What do you mean?"

"Im in love with Jack now and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it."

Jonas laughed and walked over to Sam. He slowly bent down to be eye to eye with her. He placed his body weight on her.

"Jonas, what are you doing?"

"Teaching you another lesson."

Jonas slid his hand up her skirt and rubbed it over her firm skin. Sam closed her eyes so she couldn't see or cry.

'I will not let him break me.'

Jonas free hand unbuttoned Sams shirt and ran over Sams breasts.

"Your body get's more beautiful everyday."

His hand slid to her back and she winced as she felt his hand fiddling with the bra clasp.

'Please don't let him get it.'

Sam tried to move as she heard the clasp come undone.

"Ah-Ah. Just relax Sammie. It will be like old times."

As he started to slide her skirt down Sam broke.

"Jonas please."

Jonas looked at her and took his hand away.

"Are you begging Sam?"

"I'll do anything."

Jonas brought their faces nose to nose.

"Tell me you love me."

"No."

"Then you can't do anything."

Jonas brought his face back and carried on bringing Sams skirt down.

"No."

Sams anger managed to help her have the force to push him off her.

"Sam!"

Sam got up and ran into the bathroom. Locking it behind her and moving anything heavy infront of the doors path.

"You can't stay in there forever."

"I can try."

"and i can wait."

Sam listened as his heavy footsteps began to walk and vanish as the door slammed shut. Sam looked at the bath and turned the taps, wanting to get rid of the vile stench that clouded her.

(**Police Station**)

"What's this about Jack?"

"Jonas has Sam."

Janet sighed.

"We don't know that."

"Janet, we have to try this. I know Sam would want us to try and this is much better than sitting on our asses feeling completely useless."

Daniel and Janet nodded in agreement and went with Jack into the police station. Jack walked up to the reception desk.

"Im looking for Pete Shannahan."

"Who's asking?"

"Just tell him that i have information about missing person Samantha Carter."

The receptionist rolled her eyes and picked up the phone. Jack leaned on the desk and listened to the conversation.

"He said he has information on Samantha Carter. He looks at most eighteen. Ok sir."

The receptionist put the phone down and looked at Jack.

"You and your friends better take a seat. he'll be down in ten minutes."

Jack nodded and sat next to a already seated Janet.

(**10 minutes**)

Pete came jogging down the steps.

"What are you doing here?"

"Giving you information on Sams disappearance."

Pete looked at Janet and Daniel.

"They don't know anything. They're just here cause i called them and asked them to meet me here."

Pete swiped a card in some sort of device and opened the door.

"If you'd like to come this way. You two are going to have to wait here though."

"Ok."

Jack got up and placed a hand on Janets shoulder.

"Take me to your leader Shannahan."

Pete lightly pushed him through the door.

(Interview Room)

"So what is this information you have for me?"

Jack sat down.

"Jonas Hansen has Sam."

"That name sounds familiar."

"Jonas is Sams ex-fiance. He's been stalking her lately. He was most likely the one who hurt Graham Simmons and is the one who has Sam."

Pete sat down opposite Jack.

"What makes you so sure?"

"The guy is a psycho and something this girl Anise said made me think that Jonas had her."

"Who's Anise?"

"Anise Freya. She followed me here. Like Jonas is obsessed with Sam, Anise is obsessed with me."

Pete smiled.

"She's obsessed with you?"

"She left where i used to live to be closer to me down here. We only dated on and off for 3 months."

"What makes you think she's in co-operation with this Hansen?"

"She said to me the psycho she's with might snap at any moment."

"Doesn't necessarily mean it's Hansen."

Jack laughed a emotionless laugh.

"You just don't get it do you? This guy used to hit her. He came back around the same time Anise came back and he's been stalking her ever since."

"Say this is the guy.."

"It is!"

"We'd be putting Sam in danger."

"We're putting Sam in danger if we don't do anything."

Pete leaned back in his chair, collecting his thoughts. Jack leaned forward.

"Are you going to follow the rulebook and only note down this information or are you going to chuck the rulebook and check it out?"

Pete looked at him.

"This is the only lead you have. Just check it out. If im wrong i'll admit to wasting police time or whatever you want me to do but check it out."

Pete stood up.

"Give me thirty minutes to look this Hansen up and get a small team together."

"Im coming."

"You're not a cop."

Jack stood up.

"My father has been training me the air force way ever since i was eight years old. Either take me with you or i'll find my own way."

"Go wait at reception."

(**Reception**)

Daniel stood as Jack walked through the doors.

"What's happening?"

"Im going with them to check this lead out. Another team is going to pick Anise up and question her."

Janet looked puzzled.

"Anise? What has she got to do with all this?"

"It's a long story. Daniel will explain later."

Pete speeded through the doors.

"We've got an address."

"Yes!"

"You're riding with me."

"You"

"Yeah. Look, if you want to come along you're going to have to follow my rules."

Jack looked at the floor.

"You persuaded me to follow this, now don't you dare pull out."

Jack grabbed his jacket.

"Lets go."

Jack walked behind Pete and turned and looked at Daniel and Janet by the double door entrance.

"I'll find her."


	22. So Close

Chapter 22 - So Close

Pete pushed the door with his hand.

"He left the door open."

Jack walked in past him and looked around.

"Don't touch anything. If you find anything give us a shout."

"I know"

Jack rolled his eyes and walked into the bedroom. He opened some draws just finding bits and pieces of Jonas clothes. He walked over to a cupboard and opened it.

"Holy shit! Shanahan, get your ass in here now!"

Pete came running in.

"What?"

Jack pointed to a shrine that Jonas had created in his cupboard.

"He really is screwed up."

"Now do you think im wasting police time?"

Pete looked at Jack.

"Im sorry."

"Apology accepted."

Jack stepped closer and looked at the pictures. He took one of them off the wall.

"This was taken a month ago."

"How do you know that?"

"I took it. It was at a crap carnival but we all managed to make fun of the day."

Jack stared at the photo silently.

"We'll find her son."

Jacks eyes shot up with the familiar voice.

"General Carter."

"It's ok Jack. You can call me Jacob. My son explained to me the help and commitment you've put in to finding my daughter."

"Mr.Carter, you really shouldn't be here. It's a possible crime scene."

"Well, im here now and i don't plan on leaving until someone updates me."

Jack looked at the shrine and then looked at Jacob.

"What's in that cupboard?"

"Clothes."

"I've raised two teenagers. I know when people are lying to me."

Jacob walked over to him.

"Sir, i really don't thi...."

"Im going to kill him. Do you have any idea where he is?"

"No."

"General"

Jacob looked back to see a major standing in his view.

"What is it Major?"

"Everyone is insisting that you leave the scene. I think it would be a good idea if we leave and let these men get on with their jobs."

Jacob nodded.

"Yeah. I want some of the best officers we have who aren't in Iraq helping with this search."

"I'll get on to it asap general."

Jacob turned back round to look at Jack.

"Stay strong son."

Jacob saluted him and walked out.

(**Somewhere Unknown**)

Sam sat on the floor of the bathroom brushing her hair with a brush that had been brought with her stuff. She heard the door to her room open.

"Sammi."

Sam stopped brushing her hair and took a deep breath to stop the tears from starting again. He didn't deserve this but was she crying because of him?

"I wish you would come out. You know im doing this because i care."

Sam saw the bottom of his feet through a gap at the bottom of the door. She moved back so he was totally out of view.

"It seems you really can stay in there forever."

Jonas moved away from the door and began to kick it causing Sam to jump.

"If you won't come out, then i'll get in."

Sam backed as far away from the door as she could. The kicking stopped when a mobile went off.

"Yeah what do you want?"

Sam moved closer to the door again so she could hear snippets of the coversastion.

"It's not my fault if lover boy isn't acting the way you want him to...No the silly little tart has locked herself in the bathroom. I'll be right there."

Sam closed her eyes and whispered a silent thank you as the door shut. Sam looked around the room and got down on her knees and brought her hands together.

"Dear Lord, i know i don't pray much. Ok i never pray but please let someone find me. Please let Jack forgive me if i fail to keep Jonas away from me. Let my friends and family stay safe and be able to move on without me."

Tears fell from Sam's eyes.

"Amen."

(**Jack's Room**)

Jack sat on his bed and put his ahds together, closing his eyes.

"Hi God. I never do this kind of thing so i apoligise if i screw it up. I love Sam but you know that cause you know everything. I want her to be safe and i want to find her, if not for me but i want to find her for her friends like Janet and for her family. Jacob's already lost his wife, don't let him loose a daughter aswell. Thanks for listening God."

Jack took a deep breath and looked up to his ceiling. His phone rang and interupted his thought.

"Yup?"

"Hi it's Daniel. Did you find anything?"

"Yeah a couple of addresses. We're going to check them out first thing in the morning. It was getting to dark to check them out now."

"Well i'll let you get some sleep. Well done Jack."

"Cheers Daniel."

"Bye."

"Bye."

(**Morning**)

"When are we going?"

"When everyone is ready."

"When will that be?"

Pete placed his coffee down.

"Are you this always annoying?"

"Pretty much unless im around Sam then im only a bit annoying."

Pete looked as a bunch of officers got in their cars, giving him the thumbs up.

"Let's get started."

Pete chucked his cup away and slammed the car door shut.

(**4 hours later**)

"Nothing sir."

Pete shook his head and joined Jakc on the bonnet of the car.

"There's only one place left. If nothing turns up there, we'll be back to square one."

Jack nodded.

"My bosses are going to turn this into a murder inquiry if we dont find her in the next 3 days."

"They wont have to do that because we are going to find her today."

Jack got back in Pete's car.

"What the hell are you waiting for?"

Pete shook his head and got in the car.

(**Somewhere Unknown**)

Sam finally came out of the bathroom and pulled at the door to make sure it was locked. Even though she didnt want to be here, it was probably safer to have the door locked.

"I can feel the magic floating in the air.."

Sam quietly hummed to herslef to give comfort. She fell back on the bed and placed her head on the pillow. Banging began at the door.

"No. Please lord no."

Sam squeezed her eyes shut to give the impression she was sleeping hoping this nightmare wouldnt get worst.

So who is it? Jonas or Jack?


	23. Im Here

**You didn't think id leave ya with a cliff-hanger did ya?**

Chapter 23 - Im Here.

Sam squeezed her eyes so hard shut that she could feel them burning with the tears that weren't being freed. The banging increased until the door finally burst open.

"Sam!"

Sams eyes started to open slowly, worrying she was hearing voices.

"Sam."

She felt the edge of the bed go down with the weight that was sitting on it. She breathed in relief and turned her head to focus on the person who was stroking her hair.

"Jack."

Jack placed a hand behind her back and embraced her in himself.

"Im here. Im never going to let anything happen to you again. Never."

Sam placed her arms around Jack. Tears falling from both hers and Jacks eyes.

"I knew you'd come."

Jack kissed her on the forehead.

"It's good to see you safe and well Miss.Carter."

Sam looked up from Jacks shoulder.

"Do i know you?"

The young man smiled.

"Im your fathers second. We better get the pair of you out fo here. There's a camera crew outside but we will do our very best to shield you from them."

Sam nodded and stood up but failed, she fell back on the bed. Jack picked her up in his arms.

"We'll get through this together. I promise."

Jack started to walk behind a couple of officers.

"Here we go."

A police officer opened the door and they were exposed to flashing lights and a camera in their faces.

"Miss.Carter, can you tell us what he put you through?"

The media group formed a circle around them, not leaving anywhere for them to get out.

"Pete!"

"Yeah?"

Jack passed Sam to him.

"She can't walk. Take her."

"Why? Jack, don't do anything stupid."

"I won't."

Jack walked up to the reporter.

"Hi, im Danny Culkin. What can you tell me on Sams condition?"

"I can tell you that im going to punch the crap into you if you don't move."

"And i can get you sued for assault. Miss Carter!"

Jack looked back and Sam and then at the reporter.

"Can't say i didn't warn you."

Jack grabbed the reporter by the neck of his jumper and punched him across the face.

"Im going to sue you!"

Pete passed Sam back to Jack.

"Im officer Shannihan."

"You saw him punch me."

No, i didn't."

He looked at his officers and the raf officers.

"You guys see anything."

They all shook their heads and answered with no.

He approached all the camera men.

"I'll pay everyone with that on tape. You give them to me now. If this is shown on tv, i'll have you ass slung in jail for a while."

The camera men handed their taped to him.

"Glad we're all cleared up on that."

(**Ambulance**)

"Jack, thank you for finding me."

"You don't have to thank me. I just wanted you back and safe. You can thank me with a big box of chocolates when you're better."

Sam smiled and squeezed Jacks hand.

"I'll ring your dad when we get to the hospital."

Sam yawned.

"Well, you could pretend to listen."

Jack smiled and moved a piece of hair out of Sam's eyes.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Sam nodded and slowly closed her eyes.

(**Hospita**l)

"Can you wait here whilst we get her settled?"

"Sure. Where's the phone? Id like to ring her dad."

The doctor pointed to the one at the nurses station.

"Thanks."

Jack walked over and picked up the phone. He dialled the number in from memory.

"Hello."

"Hi Mr.Carter. I wanted to ring and tell you that Sam's been found and im at the hospital with her."

"Pete rang me with the message about 10 minutes ago. I was just getting ready to come over but thanks son."

"Well, im going to go sit with Sam until you get here. Bye sir."

"Bye Jack."

Jack placed the phone down and walked back to Sams room.

"Can i come in?"

"Yes. She's settled now."

Jack looked at her, the nurses has managed to move her without waking her. She looked exhausted and allot thinner.

"Bastard."

Jack pulled a chair close to the bed and placed his hand on top of hers, just to offer reassurance and some protection.

(**Daniels house**)

Daniel placed the phone down and walked into the living room where everyone was sitting. Janet, Kawalski, Ferreti, Tealc and Jonas Quinn.

"Well?"

Daniel smiled.

"They found her. Mark said that Jack called and said he was at the hospital with Sam."

"How is she?"

"Jack didn't say much to Jacob on that matter."

Janet burst into tears.

"She's alright."

Daniel sat by Janet and pulled her into his arms.

"Here's to Sam and a speedy recovery."

Teal'c lifted his can with his speech, everyone lifted their glasses and cans.

"To Sam."

(**Hospital**)

Mark ran into the hospital breathless.

"Sam Carter."

The nurse pointed to a room.

"Thanks."

"Mark!"

Jacob couldn't keep up with him. Mark ran into the room.

"Ssshh."

Jack raised a finger as he was about to speak.

"She's been asleep since they put her in the ambulance."

Mark sat on the bed and leaned over to give Sam a kiss on the cheek.

"I've missed you."

Jacob walked in but froze when he saw his daughter asleep. He looked at her for a few moments.

"Dad, it's ok. She's here and she's safe now."

Jacob nodded and approached Jack.

"You're a great kid and if you ever decide to go to the air force i will highly recommend you."

"Thank you sir."

"Sam"

Both men looked at Mark who was looking at Sam.

"Mark."

Sam's eyes were fully opened now.

"Dad."

Jacob sat on the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around his daughter.

"I've missed you."

"Dad, i love you and i've missed you but you're kind of cutting off my oxygen supply."

Jacob pulled back and let Mark have a turn.

"You do not know how many bunches of flowers we have recieved."

"Well, they're my flowers."

Jack watched the three family members hug each other with the biggest grins he had ever seen. He stood up silently and began to walk but kicked the chair as he began to walk.

"D'oh."

Sam's eyes met Jacks as he turned around.

"Are you going?"

"I thought you'd might like some time with your dad and Mark."

Sam smiled.

"Will you come back?"

"As soon as i've grabbed a shower. If you need me before hand, just get the nurse to ring me."

Sam blushed.

"Thanks Jack."

"Like i said, a big box of chocolates."

Jacob and Mark looked puzzled as Jack and Sam giggled.

"I'll be back soon."

"Yeah."

Jack walked out of the room and headed for the exit but looked back at Sam before heading out.

**Sorry it''s so short but im building up for a couple of long chapters**


	24. A Time To Heal

**Well, it's certainly been a while since i last posted a chapter to this fic and i apologise to people who have been waiting patiently for the next chapter.**

A Time To Heal

"The doctor said i should be able to go home in two days."

"That early? Maybe you should ask them if you can stay a little longer."

"Janet, i know you're concerned for me but the cops have reassured me that they are hunting Jonas down and that i'll be safe."

Ferreti snorted.

"Im sorry. Shannahan and his monkeys couldn't find their own asses. Sam, you know that with all my heart im so glad you're here safe and well but it was Jack that found her. he is the reason she's here."

"Shut-up Ferreti."

Sam laughed.

"It's ok guys. Ferreti is right but im willing to give them a chance."

A nurse walked into the room followed by a female police officer.

"I didn't realise you had so many guests. I only remember letting Mr.Jackson and Miss.Fraiser in."

The nurse looked at Ferreti, Kawalski and Teal'c.

"But im afraid you three young men do not ring any bells. How did you get in here?"

Tealc looked at the window.

"Not through that open window if that's what you're thinking."

"Would you all mind waiting outside the room? This officer has some questions she needs to ask Miss.Carter."

The guys walked out but Janet didn't budge. She saw Sam's breathing increase.

"Im not leaving."

"Miss, it would make my job a lot easier."

"No offence officer but im not here to make your job easier. Im here to help my friend."

"I want her to stay."

The officer nodded and sat down.

"Some of these questions might be a little personal but i just want you to know that if you feel uncomfortable at any time just ask me to stop."

"Ok."

(**Visitors Room**)

"What do you think she's asking Sam?"

"What do you think?"

Daniel turned his attention to Jack walking in through the door.

"What's going on? Is Sam ok?"

"She's fine. An officer is asking her some questions and the nurse put us in here."

Jack placed a hand on his chest and sat down.

"I presumed the worst because they told me to go in here and you know i thought something might have happened."

"Don't worry. Janet is with her and believe me she wont let anything happen to Sam."

(**Sam's room**)

"This is going to be a tough question. Did he at any time rape you?"

Sam closed her eyes and felt Janet's grip on her hand tighten.

"It's ok."

"No."

"Did he attempt to rape you?"

(**Visitors room**)

"Are you going to be in school tomorrow Jack?"

"My mum is forcing me to go. She said Sam's family should be taking care of her now and i should focus on my education whilst she focuses on getting better."

"She's got a point."

Jack stopped his pacing.

"Im telling you though. The moment Sam needs me, any hour of any day then i'll be there."

"We know you will man."

"And we'll be there to support you."

Janet walked into the room.

"Sam's just taking a shower. That was horrible guys. It was bad enough for me but i can't imagine what Sam is going through."

Janet sat down and felt more than happy to be embraced by Daniels strong arms.

"Is Sam ok?"

"Oh, Hi Jack. She's a little teary but insisting she's fine. That officer was like i understand what you're going through. I wanted to punch her. How the hell could she possibly understand what Sam is going through?"

Daniel strengthened his grip on Janet before her frustration took over and she started beating someone up.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Id love anything with sugar in it."

"I'll go get you a soda."

Daniel got up and Jack took his place next to Janet.

"What sort of questions did the woman ask?"

Janet took a deep breath.

"Did he rape her?"

Jack's eyes were fixed with the words that came out of Janets mouth.

"Don't worry. He didn't rape her but you must know Jack that he did attempt it. Sam is so venerable at this moment but you know her she's too stubborn admit it."

"She shouldn't have to keep it to herself. It will tear her apart. I want to kill that bastard."

"We all do. Infact i reckon we should be out there hunting his ass."

"Teal'c, we've gotta give the cops a chance."

Daniel walked in with cans of soda.

"I got everyone a can. Thought Sam might like some orange juice so i got her some."

"Great. I'll go see if she's out of the shower."

Janet got up and took the juice.

"I'll be right back."

(**Sams room**)

Janet knocked lightly on the door and walked in but dropped the juice at the site she saw. Sam was curled up in her dressing gown shaking and shedding silent tears.

"Sam."

Janet disregarded the spilt juice and sprinted right next to Sam.

"Sssshh."

"He's here Janet."

"Jonas isn't."

"No. I know he's not here but i can still smell his alcohol fumed breath. I can still taste his vile taste in my mouth and i can still smell his sickly aroma."

"It's going to take time and believe me when i say that it will be tough even for the strongest like you. Me and the guys are here for you and we're not going anywhere."

Sam hugged Janet.

"Janet."

Jack stood in the doorway unsure of what to do.

"I think you should be where i am."

Jack walked over and softly moved Sam from Janets grip to his arms where he rocked her and smoothed her hair.

"We're going to go. See you tomorrow."

Janet kissed Sam on the back of her head.

"I promise i'll be back tomorrow Sam."

Janet walked out leaving Sam in Jacks arms. Leaving Sam in a safe haven.


	25. Serenade

Serenade

Mark looked at the dvds that Sam and dad had picked to celebrate her being home.

"Mean girls, Moulin rouge...These are all chick flicks."

"Sams night. Sams choice."

Sam smiled as her brother tried to decide which dvd to watch.

"Sandra Bullock is pretty hot and i guess it's the least chick flickish of them all."

Mark inserted into the dvd player and jumped back into the chair.

"Happy to be home kiddo?"

"You bet. It just feels strange not being surrounded by any of my friends."

Mark laughed.

"Is there a certain friend you'd like to be with right now?"

Sam threw a pillow at him.

"Shut-up."

Jacob laughed at the scene unfolding before him. He had missed major parts in his childrens life but these are the moments he'd rather witness.

"You could ring Jack if you want."

"Why do you guys instantly presume there's something between me and Jack?"

"Because you two hang on each others words and actions whenever you're together."

"So what you're saying is we're just like you and Elizabeth Weir?"

Now the pillow came back and hit Sam.

"There is nothing going on between me and Liz."

"Yeah right. So you being the only one who's allowed to call her Liz means there's nothing between you two?"

"We're just friends."

"oh please! You two were the biggest enemies ever and now you're both willing to drop anything at any moment to be with each other."

Mark mumbled and crawled back into his shell.

"Your brother is right Sam. There is something going on between you and Jack.."

Sam was about to protest.

"But there is also something going on between Mark and Elizabeth."

Before anyone had a chance to argue the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it."

Mark got up and grabbed the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi. Is Sam there?"

Mark smiled and walked into the living room.

"She's right in front of me Jack."

Sam looked at Mark at the mention of Jacks name.

"Give me the phone."

Mark started backing away

"Could i speak to her?"

"She's a little tied up at the moment Jack."

Sam tripped Mark up and grabbed the phone before he hit the ground.

"Hi Jack."

"Sam. Are you allowed out of the house?"

"I guess. Why?"

"Fancy going for a drive?"

"Hang on a sec."

Sam placed the phone against her neck and smiled at her dad.

"You want to go out?"

"Please. It's only for a drive and it's with Jack."

Sam used her puppy eyes and pout.

"Back by 11 and i mean pm not am."

"Love you."

Sam brought the phone back up to her ear.

"A drive would be great."

"Can you be ready in 10?"

"I'll be ready in 5. Bye."

Sam hung up the phone and threw her arms around Jacob.

"Thank you so much."

Sam ran up to her bedroom to grab her shoes.

(**Jacks Car**)

"Are we there yet?"

"No and don't you dare think about taking that blind fold off."

"Can you at least put a cd on?"

Jack smiled as Sam tried to find the play button blinded.

"Here, allow me."

**Still a little bit of your taste in my mouth,  
Still a little bit of you laced with my doubt,  
Still a little hard to say what's going on**

"I love Damien Rice."

"It's my mums album. She borrowed my car whilst i was at school today and i can't find my Linkin Park album."

"You should listen to Damien Rice. He's a musical genius."

"Don't push it."

**Still a little bit of your ghost your witness Still a little BIT of your face I haven't kissed You step a little closer EACH DAY Still I can't SAY what's going on**

"Ok. We're here."

Sam went to remove the blind fold.

"But you can't take that off yet."

Jack got out of his car and walked around to the passengers side and helped Sam out.

"Careful."

"It would be easier if i could see."

"Let me guide you."

Jack walked into the building holding Sams hand.

"Im going to pick you up now."

"Why?"

Jack swept Sam off her feet.

"Because of the stairs."

Shivers went down Sams spine as she could feel the warmth of Jacks breath on her neck.

"Ok."

Jack waved to the band that was formed on the stage. He helped Sam to a chair. He left her and stood centre on stage with a guitar and mic.

"Ok. Now you can take the blind fold off."

Sam removed the blind fold and burst out laughing.

"What's this?"

"This is my old band. We're called Asguard and this is the club where we used to play."

Sam looked around.

"There aren't any people. Not much of a club."

"I rented it for the night. This is your surprise. Now you must understand that we never wrote any of our own music because we couldn't be bothered."

The boys behind Jack laughed.

"So, i asked Janet what some of your fave songs are and we're going to attempt to play them for you."

Sam blushed as Jack adjusted the mic stand.

"Ok. Ladies and Gentlemen the first song Asguard are going to perform for you is called 'somewhere out there.'"

**Last time I talked to you You were lonely and out of place You were looking down on me Lost out in space Laid underneath the stars Strung out and feeling brave Watch the riddles glow Watch them float away**

Sam tapped her foot to the sound of the drums.

**Down here in the atmosphere Garbage and city lights You gotta save your tired soul You gotta save our lives Turn on the radio To find you on satellite I'm waiting for the sky to fall I'm waiting for a sign All we are is all so far**

Jacks edgy voice fitted the song perfectly. Jacks brown eyes connected with Sams eyes.

You're falling back to me The star that I can't see I know you're out there Somewhere out there

Sam closed her eyes and began to appreciate Jack's voice singing the meaningful lyrics.

You're falling out of reach Defying gravity I know you're out there Somewhere out there

(**2 Hours later**)

"Well, im going to let my good friend Elliott take over on vocals whilst a dance with a certain lovely lady."

Jack stepped off stage and pulled Sam out of her chair.

"You are a man of many hidden talents. Next you're going to tell me you travel to other planets."

"Actually i was going to tell you that sometime in the future."

Sam smiled and rested her head on Jack's shoulder as they began to dance to the music.

**Would you know my name If I saw you in heaven Will it be the same If I saw you in heaven**

"You know i never figured you as an Eric Clapton fan. I thought you'd be a Bon Jovi fan."

"I am a Bon Jovi fan but i was brought up on Eric Clapton."

**I must be strong, and carry on Cause I know I don't belong Here in heaven**

"How can such a depressing song be so romantic?"

Sam brushed a finger up and down Jacks neck.

"He wrote it for his son. It's not about a relationship between to lovers its about a relationship between to close family members."

Jack silently took in what Sam was saying and placed a stronger hold on Sam bringing them closer together.

**Would you hold my hand If I saw you in heaven Would you help me stand If I saw you in heaven I'll find my way, through night and day Cause I know I just can't stay Here in heaven**

"I want to go to prom with you."

"What about Graham?"

"What about you?"

Jack pulled away from Sam but still kept a hold on her. They still danced but he wanted to see her face.

"Are you sure?"

"After this? Im positive."

Jack leaned in for a kiss.

**Cause I know I don't belong Here in heaven**

* * *

**The songs i used in this chapter are 'Damien Rice - Cannonball' , 'Our Lady peace - Somewhere Out There' and finally 'Eric Clapton - Tears In Heaven.'**


	26. Nightmare put

Nightmare Put To Rest

Sam and Janet giggled at the guys as they painted the set.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Just glad to be back to normal. Well, as normal as normal can be right now."

Janet smiled. Teal'c climbed the ladder of the fake castle leading to the balcony.

"Romeo Romeo. O where for o thou Romeo?"

Kawalski jumped out with a sword.

"Here i am Juliet. Oh let down your long golden hair."

Ferreti threw a paint brush at Kawalski.

"That's sleeping beauty you idiot."

Daniel looked up from his book.

"Actually it's Rapunzel."

"Both blonde."

Jack walked through the doors with a heap of clothes.

"The girls from textiles just gave me these. Im guessing they're our costumes."

Sam and Janet jumped up.

"Cool."

Sam took the costumes off Jack.

"Juliet. This is mine."

Sam placed her costume on a chair.

"Nurse. Janet."

Janet gratefully took the costume.

"Frair Lawrence. Daniel this is your costume."

"Just put it anywhere."

Sam placed it on a chair next to hers.

"Romeo. Jack, where do you want this?"

"In the bin."

Jack looked at Sam with a playful smile.

"Just put it with yours."

"Mercutio. Teal'c."

Teal'c walked down the ladder and grabbed his costume.

"What a nice shade of pink."

"Lord and Lady Montague."

Ferreti and Kawalski raised their hands.

"That's us."

Sam and Janet looked at them.

"We were a little late auditioning. They were the only parts left."

"I bet."

Janet picked up another costume.

"Who's Paris?"

"Graham. The part of Romeo was already snapped up."

Sam smiled at Jack.

"That reminds me. I'll be back in a bit."

(**Guys Locker Room**)

Sam walked into the locker room. The guys pulled towels around their waists.

"Don't worry guys. I've seen it all before."

Sam walked past everyone looking for Graham.

"Hey Barrett. Have you see Graham?"

"He's in the showers."

"Can you ask him to meet me by the pool?"

"Sure."

(**Pool**)

"Hey babe."

Sam looked up at Graham. She stood up.

"Im sorry i didn't come to see you in hospital. My dad said i should give you space and your brother agreed with him."

"It's ok."

They both sat down on the pool side bench. Graham went to kiss her but Sam pulled away.

"I can't."

"No. Im sorry. This guy has probably hurt you so bad that you don't even like men right now."

Sam shook her head.

"It's not because of Jonas. I don't think going to prom with you is a good idea anymore. I want to make a fresh start and i think it would be better if we weren't seeing each other anymore."

Graham stared at her open mouthed.

"You're breaking up with me."

He stood up.

"What the hell did i do to do deserve this?"

"Nothing it's just.."

"It's him. That fucking O'neill kid. Im going to sort him out once and for all."

Graham charged through the locker rooms followed by Sam.

"Graham."

He stormed through the halls receiving nervous scared glances from people he considered geeks.

"Me and you aren't over Sam."

Graham pointed his finger at her before barging into the hall where Jack was.

"You bastard."

Jack waved at him.

"Hello to you to Graham."

"What do you think you're doing with my girl?"

Jack looked behind Graham and saw Sam coming in.

"Your girl. Where the hell were you when she was kidnapped? Where were you when she was in hospital? You've never been there for her."

"And you have?"

"Yes."

Sam managed to place herself in between Jack and Graham.

"It's over Graham. Im going to prom with Jack."

Graham looked around at everyone in the room.

"Fine but don't expect to be miss. popularity anymore and you can forget about prom queen."

"I don't need popularity and a tiara to be happy."

Graham took a ring off his finger.

"My lucky ring. You gave it to me and id rather see you go to hell than have any part of you near me."

Graham chucked the ring to the side.

"Screw you."

Sam watched as Graham walked out. Jack placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

(2 Hours later)

Everyone took a step back and looked at the set.

"This set rocks"

Janet jumped and clapped her hands. Ferreti mimicked her.

"It certainly does."

Daniel took a paintbrush.

"Janet, you've got paint on your nose."

Janet felt her nose.

"Oh no. No i haven't."

"Think again."

Daniel placed the paintbrush on her nose making it green.

"I can't believe you did that."

Teal'c took a tin of paint and emptied it over everyone.

"Paint fight."

Everyone started running with paintbrushes and tins of paint.

"Jack don't you dare."

Sam giggled as she pleaded with Jack.

"Please. This is a new top."

Sam painted the top.

"Not so new now."

As Sam grabbed a tin of blue paint a cough echoed through the hall.

"Pete."

"I have some news for you."

Sam placed the paint down and walked over to Pete.

"Jonas."

"Shot himself. He's dead Sam."

Sam wanted to smile but found herself slightly sad.

"You ok?"

"Just shocked."

Sam sat down fearing her knees would go.

"We're going to need you to identify the body. Im sorry it's just pro.."

"Sure. I understand and it might help me lay that part of my life to rest."

"Could you stop by the hospital tomorrow evening?"

"Yeah."

Sam stood up and hugged Pete.

"Thank you."

"It's not me you should be thanking."

Pete nodded at Jack and walked out.

"So that's it. He's dead."

"Yeah."

Janet hugged Sam.

"It's time to start a new chapter."

Everyone picked up their cans of coke. Jack placed his arm around Sam.

"To new beginnings."

"New beginnings."


	27. Its Show Time

**Before you go on to read this chapter, i'd just like to thank all you guys for your great reviews. Also the compliments on music, thank you. I believe that music plays a big part in all teenagers lives especially when they're trying to express themselves.  
Anyway back to the chapter.**

Its Show Time

"You got a job?"

Sam smiled.

"I sure did."

Janet looked at her all confused.

"What's wrong? You're giving me that look."

"What look?"

"That look like you have no idea what im on about."

Janet placed the bear she was playing with down.

"Why do you want a job? You've got to plan for prom."

"Proms taken care of. I have a date, my dress is sorted and i couldn't be happier."

"The play?"

"That ends tonight."

"Jack?"

"Me and Jack aren't going to spend every waking hour together."

Janet looked at her again. Sam smiled and shook her head when she realised what was on Janets mind.

"You know this job only takes up three of my days."

"That's it?"

"Yup. Which gives me four days for my friends and Jack."

Janet smiled and hugged Sam.

"So what is this job?"

(**School Dressing Rooms**)

"A Dancer!"

"Yes Jack."

Sam hung her costume up on her door. Ferreti smiled.

"What sort of dancer?"

"Not the sort you can leer over."

"So what type of dancer are you gonna be?"

"Promise you wont laugh?"

"Cross my heart."

Sam cross examined Jacks eyes.

"There's this new 70s diner opening and they need people to perform cheesy dance routines. Im one of those people."

Everyone went silent for a short while then burst out laughing.

"Well, there was this application for a bar across the road. Erotic dancer i believe it was."

Jack raised his hand.

"Cheesy dancer will do fine."

The drama teacher knocked on the dressing room door.

"Time to get changed guys. We go on in an hour."

Ferreti extended his hand to Kawalski.

"My lady."

"Thank you kind sir."

Kawalski and Ferreti walked out of the dressing room.

"Im so glad they put girls separate from boys."

"Im not sure if those two qualify as guys."

Janet pulled her curling tongs out of her bag and plugged them in.

"Ok, this is our cue to go."

"Well, unless your characters have curly hair, i agree with you."

Jack kissed Sam.

"I'll see you out there."

Sam waved as Jack disappeared out the door. Daniel gave Janet a quick peck and ran out after him and Teal'c.

"Right, beauty time."

(**Jack and Daniels Dressing Room**)

"So have you told Sam about this gig you got yet?"

"No. I don't want her to feel that she has to be one of these girlfriends who has to come and watch her boyfriend perform. She's already at every game."

"That's because she's a cheerleader."

"You've got to be kidding."

Jack looked behind him to see a very pissed off Graham.

"Can we help you?"

"This is my dressing room."

"No it's ours."

Daniel stepped in between them.

"You know we could all share the dressing room."

Graham chucked his stuff to one side of the room.

"This is my side."

"And this is our side."

Daniel took a deep breath.

"I think this is going to be such a fun night."

(**4 Hours Later**)

Everyone watched as Graham and Jack took on their characters of Paris and Romeo. They gripped their seats as Romeo and Paris fought.

"Oh, I am slain"

Paris fell to the ground

"If thou be merciful. Open the tomb, lay me with Juliet."

The crowd began to clap and cheer as Paris slowly died. Romeo took his place looking over Juliet.

"...Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on. The dashing rocks they sea-sick weary bark! Here's to my love!"

Romeo holds the bottle to his lips and drinks the poison.

"O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss i die."

Romeo fell to the ground. Daniel entered dressed out in his robes as Friar Lawrence

"Saint Francis be my speed! How oft to-night. Have my old feet stumbled at graves?"

The Friar walked over to Romeo.

"...Romeo! O, pale! Who else? What, Paris too? And steep'd in blood? Ah, what an unkind hour. Is guilty of this lamentable chance! The lady stirs."

Sam's eyes fluttered open taking on the character of Juliet.

"O comfortable friar, where is my lord? I do remember well where i should be, And there i am. Where is my Romeo?"

Silence filled the stage and crowd.

"I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest of death, contagion and unnatural sleep. A greater power than we can contradict. Hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away. Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead, and Paris too. Come, i'll dispose of thee. Among a sisterhood of holy nuns. Stay, not to question, for the watch is coming. Come, go good Juliet."

Friar stops as he hears a sound.

"I dare not stay longer."

Friar exits as Juliet looks over Romeo and takes his hand.

"What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison i see, hath been his timeless end. O churl, drunk all and left no friendly drop. To help me after? I will kiss thy lips. Haply some poison yet doth hang on them. To make die with a restorative."

Juliet bends down and kissed Romeo. Sam almost giggles as Jack tries to keep the kiss going on longer. She eventually pulls away.

"Thy lips are warm."

Juliet closes her eyes as she hears noises.

"Yea noise? then i'll be brief. O happy dagger!"

Juliet takes Romeos dagger.

"This is thy sheath."

Juliet raised the dagger and jabbed it into her stomach.

"There rust, and let me die."

She falls on Romeos body and after letting the audience hear her last breaths, dies.

The audience got to their feet and began clapping and whistling. So caught up in the moment, no one noticed Jacks lips moving.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Jacks hand tightened on Sams. After a minute of clapping, everyone got to their feet on the stage and disappeared.

"Get ready to bow everyone. Romeo and Juliet will go out last. Extras will go out first. By the way, all of you were great tonight. Even you three."

The drama teacher pointed to Teal'c, Ferreti and Kawalski.

"Oh please! We were the show."

"Right go!"

Janet and Daniel linked hands and ran on stage together.

"Daniel Jackson as Friar Lawrence and Janet Fraiser as nurse"

Janet and Daniel took their bows and stood to the side for the next people. Graham looked at Teal'c. Teal'c raised his eyebrow.

"Don't even think im holding your hand."

"But they're nice and soft."

"Go!"

"Teal'c Murray as Mercutio and Graham Simmons as Prince."

Teal'c and Graham walked out. There were a few boo's for Paris but mainly claps as they took their bows. They stood to the opposite side.  
Jack looked at Sam.

"Ready?"

"They either loved us or hated us."

"Go."

Jack took Sams hand as they walked out and bowed to the standing ovation. Everyone stood in a line and joined hands. Sam looked at Graham who was standing next to her. Graham grabbed Sams hand tight.

"Graham, you're slightly hurting me."

"I can't hurt you as much as you hurt me."

Sam ignored the pain and carried on smiling.

(**Sams house**)

Glasses knocked together and giggles sounded through the house.

"I can't believe you tripped over your dress."

Kawalskis cheeks brightened with red.

"The heels were hard to walk in."

Jack played with Sams fingers.

"Owww."

Jack looked at Sams hand then her eyes.

"You didn't have that cut on stage earlier."

"I don't know how i got it."

Janets eyes widened.

"You were holding hands with Graham for the bowing."

Sam threw a pillow at Janet.

"He did this to you."

"It doesn't matter. It's just a cut."

Jack went to say something but Sam placed her hand over his mouth.

"It doesn't bother me, so don't let it bother you."

She took her hand away and pressed a kiss on Jacks lips.

"Forgotten?"

"Forgotten."

Sam smiled.

"Good."

Teal'c smiled.

"Looks like Daniels no the only one under the thumb."

Now it was Teal'c turn to receive a pillow in the face.

"Hey Jack, have you told Sam about your gig yet?"

"Gig. What gig?"

"Thanks Daniel."

"Your welcome."

"Me and Asguard got a gig."

Sam threw her arms around Jack.

"That's great. Where?"

"Here. At Oasis."

Sam and Jack fell back onto the couch as Ferreti lifted a clear bottle.

"Were out of vodka."


	28. Oasis

**Hi Guys. Just a slight beware...Ainse is back in this chapter cause i honestly forgot all about her in these last few chapters. Also not to get people confused when i mention Jonas...i mean Jonas Quinn cause Hansen is now offcially good and dead in my fic.**

**Oasis**

"Sam! We are going to be late if you spend any longer getting ready."

"I'll be down in 10 minutes."

Janet left the bottom of the stairs and walked into the living room. Jonas and Daniel were sitting in the living room flicking m&m's into each others mouths.

"I can't believe two of the smartest people in the school are sitting here seeing who can catch the most m&m's."

Daniel stopped flicking and looked at Janet.

"Actually, im the smartest in the school."

Jonas stopped chewing on his sweets.

"And you're also very modest."

"Well, they say life is one big lie so i might aswell have some truth."

Sam ran down the stairs.

"Ok im ready. What time do we have to be at the club?"

"Asguard start to perform in 30 minutes but we want to be there in ten. Jack said he got the club owner to reserve a table right at the front."

Janet smiled.

"So we're right next to the dance floor."

"I can't dance."

"Every guy sais that but half the time they end up being wrong."

Jonas took a set of keys out of his pocket.

"Shall we get going?"

"Yes!"

Sam practically ran out of the door.

"You think she's excited?"

(**Oasis Club**)

Jack, Kawalski, Ferreti and Teal'c walked into Oasis and looked around.

"There's the band. I'll introduce you too them."

Jack brought the guys over to the band.

"Hey guys."

"Hey."

They all said in unison.

"This is Elliot. Guitar and vocalist."

"Hi."

"This is Cameron Mitchell. Keyboard."

"Hi guys."

"and last but by no means least, we have Walter on the drums."

"Hi Walter."

"Hey folks."

Jack pointed at the others.

"Guys this is Teal'c."

Teal'c raised his hand.

"Ferreti."

"Howdy."

"and Kawalski."

"You have a band. This is so cool."

Kawlaski stared in awe at everyone.

"I thought you were bringing more people."

"I am but they've gone to pick Sam up."

Jacks eyes followed Teal'c and the other two as they went in to a corner and began to whisper.

"They should be...here...soon."

Jack walked over to the little group.

"Why are you guys whispering?"

Ferreti smiled.

"We've had the coolest idea."

"What?"

Ferreti walked over to Asguard.

"You should let us join your band."

The guys from Asguard looked at Jack.

"Can you play anything?"

Teal'c raised his hand.

"I can play the triangle."

"Ummm..were not reall looking for anyone at this moment in time but if we are then you guys will be the first to know."

"Cool."

(**Daniels Car**)

"Why are you driving so slow?"

"Because this is my car."

Sam moaned.

"Ok why are you driving really slow?"

"There's a limit you know."

"And you are like way under it. I wouldn't be suprised if you get arrested for driving too slow."

Janet and Jonas snickered in the back.

"You know you could always walk."

"We should've taken my car."

"You drive like a bat out of hell."

"Exactly."

(**Oasis**)

Graham walked down the steps with his gang.

"Are you sure you want to be here man? I mean Sams going to be here and it might open old wounds."

"If i want your opinion Barrett, then i'll ask for it."

Graham looked over at Anise who was sitting at the bar.

"Anyway i've spotted my entertainment for the evening."

Graham walked over to Anise.

"What's a talent like you doing sitting at a bar all alone?"

"Is that meant to be a chat up line."

"If you like."

Anise looked at Graham and smiled.

"You must find it hard to try and find someone to match Sam."

"I think you could take her place just fine."

Anise sipped on her drink.

"Looks like she's forgotten all about you."

Graham looked over towards the entrance where Sam entered giggling and waving. Graham looked over to where Sam was waving and noticed a smiling Jack.

"Look's like he's forgotten all about you."

Anise glared at Graham and then switched to Jack. Fury erupted in her as she watched Jack embrace Sam.

"Look, lets face it. We've both been screwed over by them. How about we have some fun tonight and not let them know they've gotten to us then tomorrow we can go back to our normal lives? You can go back to trying to get Romeo over there and i can win my girl back."

"Sounds like a plan."

Anise downed her drink.

"You can start by buying me a vodka and lime."

Graham took her glass and headed to the bar. Anise sent daggers Sams way.

"Little miss perfect wont be so perfect for long."

**sorry its so short but i havent had much time on my hands and i just tried to produce what i can.**


	29. Sing Me A Song

**Hi it's me again. I appreciate all your reviews and the fact that you have all been waiting patiently. Because i put alot of music in my fanfic if anyone would like a song they like to be in the fic please feel free to e-mail me and i'll see if i can fit it in somewhere.**

Sing Me A Song

Jack took a quick look at his band. They looked fairly relaxed and ready to play. He then looked back into the crowd and fixed his gaze on Sam. She stood out from the whole crowd. Whilst everyone else prefered black, she went for bright colours which made her differant and appealing.

**You want commitment.Take a look into these eyes.They burn with a fire, just for you now, Until the end of time. I would do anything. I'd beg, I'd steal, I'd die. To have you in these arms tonight.**

Jack smiled as Jonas came up behind Sam and made her jump.

**Baby I want you like the roses. Want the rain. You know I need you, Like a poet needs the pain. I would give anything.My blood my love my life. If you were in these arms tonight.**

Everyone began to jump as the beat of the drums became faster and louder.

**I'd hold you, I'd need you, I'd get down on my knees for you. And make everything alright. If you were in these arms**

Sam smiled as Jack pointed to her but blushed when everyone looked at her.

**I'd love you, I'd please you, I'd tell you that I'd never leave you And love you till the end of time. If you were in these arms tonights.**

**Your clothes are still scatteder, All over our room. This old place still smells like Your cheap perfume. Everything here reminds me of you And there's nothing that i Wouldn't do to be in your arms.**

Sam left the dancefloor and walked over to the bar.

"What can i get you love?"

Sam couldn't help but giggle at the ladies strong southern accent.

"A vodka and coke, ornage juice and a vodka and lime please."

"Coming right up."

Sam turned from the bar and watched as Jack worked the stage.

"If i knew you liked a rock star, i would've joined a band years ago."

Sam looked at Graham.

"What with makepeace?."

"Here you go love."

Sam tunred back around and grabbed the wallet from her back pocket.

"I'll ge these."

Sam placed a hand on Graham's arm.

"I can pay for my own drinks."

Sam fished out the money and left the lady a tip.

"Thanks."

and made her way back to the dancefloor. Janet intercepted her halfway.

"What did he want?"

"I have no idea. I wasn't listening."

Sam handed Janet her drink.

"Where's Daniel?"

"Trying to find Ferreti."

"Why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Sam and Janet sat down at the table where a unwelcome guest joined them. Janet looked at Anise.

"Can we help you?"

"No."

"Then would you mind getting lost?"

"Actually i would."

Sam smiled and joined in the conversation.

"It wasn't a request. It was a demand."

Anise got up.

"I'll be seeing you."

"Not if i can help it."

Sam took a sip of her drink and watched as Anise walked away.

"Hey Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Jack wants you."

Sam looked at Jack who was motioning for her to come over. Sam got up and walked up to the stage.

"Yes?"

"You ok?"

"Im fine."

"In that case..."

Jack pulled Sam up onto the stage.

"What are you doing?"

Jack smiled and grabbed his microphone.

"Hi guys and gals. This is my beautiful girlfriend Sam Carter."

Everyone whistled and cheered. Kawalski raised his hands to his mouth.

"Take your top off."

"No Charlie. She is not taking her top off."

Jack wrapped an arm around her waist.

"And i brought her up on stage to sing to her and be a little cheesy and romantic. Also id like to ask her something..."

Jack walked over to Teal'c.

"Where's Daniel?"

"Looking for Ferreti."

"Where's Ferreti?"

"Not a clue."

Jack got back up on stage and looked across the audience.

"Could Daniel Jackson please come to the fornt of the stage before Jack O'neill has to find him and kick his ass?"

Daniel walked out of the mens toilets only to find everyone staring at him.

"Whatever it is, i didn't break it."

"Daniel!"

Daniel walked up to the stage where he gave Jack a box in his outstretched hand.

"Sorry."

"You will be."

Jack got back up and faced Sam.

"I've been crazy about you since i saw you..."

Jack opened the black box and took out a long necklace.

"And to show you how much you mena to me, i'd like to give you this just to show you a token of my love."

Jack placed it around her neck.

"Also to ask you to be my girl and date for prom. So, what do you say?"

Sam smiled and threw her arms around him.

"Yes. Absoloutly yes."

Jack dipped and kissed her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Jack helped Sam up straight and left her on the edge of the stage to go back to performing.

**Every time our eyes meet, This feeling inside me Is almost more than I can take. Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me And it just blows me away.**

Everyone in the room had paired off. Even people who barely talked to each other were now dancing together.

**I've never been this close to anyone or anything. I can hear your thoughts. I can see your dreams. I don't know how you do what you do I'm so in love with you .It just keeps getting better. I want to spend the rest of my life**

Jack looked at Sam

**With you by my side. Forever and ever. Every little thing that you do. Baby, I'm amazed by you.**

(**3 hours later**)

"Ok, to close tonight we are going to end with Summer of 69."

Jack took a quick sip of water and then counted for the band.

**I got my first real six-string. Bought it at the five-and-dime. Played it till my fingers bled It was the summer of '69. Me and some guys from school, Had a band and we tried real hard**

Ferreti began jumping on the table.

**Jimmy quit and jody got married. I shoulda known we'd never get far. Oh when I look back now, That summer seemed to last forever And if I had the choice,Ya - I'd always wanna be there.Those were the best days of my life**

"Hey Sam. Are you coming back with me and Daniel or are you going with Jack."

"He's got to pack up. I'll get a lift back with you guys if that's alright?"

Janet elbowed Daniel to answer.

"Ouch...that's fine. Why did you elbow me?"

**Standin' on your mama's porch,You told me it would last forever. Oh the way you held my hand, I knew that it was now or never.Those were the best days of my life**

Janet passed Sam her coat.

**Back in the summer of '69**

"You guys have been great. Have a rocking evening."

Jack jumped off the stage and basked in people patting his back and girls trying to kiss him. Sam helped pull him out of the crowd.

"Are you going?"

"Yeah. You were great tonight."

"Thank you. I was pulled though by seeing you dance away."

Sam kissed Jack and pushed his hair back.

"I'll see you later."

"Can i call you when i get in?"

"Yeah but call me on my cell. You might wake Dad up."

"Ok."

Jack gave Sam a quick peck and ran back to the stage to help clear up.

"Sam."

"Coming."

(**Outside**)

"Your a real life rock star girlfriend and i am...a normal girlfriend."

Daniel raised an eyebrow at Janet.

"Not that im complaining."

Daniel unlocked the car and everyone jumped in.

"Why is it so cold?"

"Do i look like a weatherman?"

Sam laughed.

"You two are like an old married couple."

"Start the car Jackson."

Daniel started the car and began to drive when...

_SMASH_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and pleas edont curse me for leaving a cliffhanger.**

**If anyone's intrested the songs i used for this chapter were - (Bon Jovi - In These Arms), (Lonestar - Amazed) and (Bryan Adams - Summer Of 69)**


	30. Bricks & Glass

**Ok i felt really cruel for leaving it where i did in my last chapter so i decided to write and post this chapter asap.**

Bricks & Glass

_SMASH_

"Arghh."

Janet ducked to avoid the glass and brick hitting her in the face. Sam threw herself behind the front seats. Daniel brought the car to an immediate screeching stop.

"Jesus Christ."

Daniel looked at Janet and when he was reassured to see her moving he jumped out of the car to look for the person who had thrown the brick. Sam leaned forward to see if her best friend was ok.

"Jan, speak to me."

"Im alive. Im fine."

Sam pulled herself out of the back and took place in Daniel's driver seat.

"Let me see your face."

Janet lifted up her face. Sam looked it over.

"You've got a piece of glass stuck in your cheek. We need to get you checked out."

"Im fine."

"We'll let a doctor be the judge of that."

Sam patted her friend on the shoulder and got out to join Daniel.

"See anyone?"

"No one. How's Janet?"

"She's got a piece of glass in her cheek and slightly shocked but she'll be fine."

Daniel took his cell out of his pocket and dialled 911.

"I'd like the police please."

"I'll go inside the club and see if any of the guys are there. One of them can take Janet to hospital."

Daniel nodded and watched as Sam went inside Oasis.

(**Oasis**)

Jack turned his attention to the stairs as he heard footsteps coming down them.

"We're closed."

Sam walked through the door.

"Hey. Are any of the others here?"

"Tealc's out back with the other two. Aren't you meant to be getting a ride with Daniel and Janet?"

Sam nodded.

"Slight problem. Some asshole threw a brick at Daniel's car and it came through the windshield. We need someone to drive Janet to hospital so she can get checked out."

Jack stopped packing away the instruments and walked over to Sam taking her in his arms.

"Are you ok?"

"Im fine. Just a little shaken."

"Has one fo you called the police?"

"Daniel was doing that when i left to come in here."

"Did you guys see who did it?"

"Nope but i've got a rough idea. Both Anise and Graham were at the club tonight."

Teal'c walked out from the back.

"I thought i could here your voice. I thought you left about 10 minutes ago?"

"We did but something's happened. Do you think you can take Janet to hospital?"

"I've been drinking."

Walter stepped down off the stage.

"I couldn't help but overhear. I haven't been drinking at all. I could take Janet to hospital."

Sam smiled.

"Only if your sure."

"Anything to help."

"I'll take you to her."

Sam let Walter walk in front of her. She waved to Jack before disappearing back outside.

(**Outside**)

Sam walked over to the car and smiled at Janet.

"Jan, this is Walter. he's the drummer in Asguard. He's going to take you to hospital."

"What about you and Daniel?"

"We're fine just a little shaken. We can wait till tomorrow to get checked out."

Janet nodded and got out of the car. Walter smiled at her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I'll call you later."

"Yeah. See ya Sam"

"Bye."

Daniel watched from a distance as Walter helped Janet into his car. Sam smiled and walked over to him.

"Don't worry. Walter is a safe guy and Janet is going to be fine."

"I know. Don't you wanna get checked out?"

Sam shook her head.

"Are you kidding? I don't want to be near a hospital for a good few more months."

"I wasn't thinking. Sorry."

"It's fine."

2 police cars pulled into the clubs parking ground. Pete got out of one of them.

"Hey guys."

"Pete."

Jack walked out of the club just in time to see Pete's face.

"It would be you. Don't they have any other cops?"

Pete ignored Jack.

"One of you want to explain what happened?"

"Someone took a brick and tossed it at my windshield and it went through and caused glass to go into my girlfriends cheek."

Daniel was pissed. Not because his car was damaged but because Janet was hurt.

"What time was this?"

Sam looked at her watch.

"About 11.20pm. We had just left Jack's gig in oasis."

Pete looked at the club behind them.

"Did you see anyone?"

"If i did, do you think id be standing here now? Whoever tossed that brick hurt Janet."

"Calm down Mr.Jackson."

Daniel looked at the ground.

"Do any of you have any idea who could've been responsible for throwing the brick."

Sam nodded.

"I do. I'd bet my life that it was Anise or Graham Simmons."

"This is the same Anise that was in on the plan with Jonas Hansen right?"

Sam's stomach turned at the mention of Jonas' name. Jack took over for her.

"The one and only."

"And what about this Graham Simmons?"

"He's my ex. We recently split up when i decided that i wanted to be with Jack. He didn't take the news well."

"And i asked Sam to the prom tonight so that might've pushed him over the edge a bit more."

Pete noted all of this down in his notebook.

"Mr.Jackson is this your car?"

"Yes."

"Do we have your permission to take it as evidence?"

"Yes ofcourse."

"Thank you. May i suggest you all go home and get some rest. Inform your parents about what's happened and i will contact you all when i need to talk to you again."

They all nodded understanding the instructions.

"Have you all got rides home?"

Sam looked at Jack.

"I'll take them."

(**Sams House**)

"But you're ok? Well, that is all the matters. Have you spoken to Daniel? Ok. I'll see you tomorrow Janet."

Sam placed her phone down and joined Jack on her bed.

"I can stay tonight if you want?"

"It's ok."

"Honestly i can. I'd like to."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then i'd like you to stay."

Jack smiled and kissed Sam. He leaned over her and switched the lamp off.

"Night."

"See you in the morning Jack."

* * *

**I know it's quite short but i didn't want to leave you all hanging.**

**Promise of a confrontation between Sam and Anise in the next chapter. Hopefully i can write it quite soon but we'll have to wait and see.**

**Hope you enjoying it so far.**


	31. Confrontation

**Confrontation.**

"Stop it."

Jack smiled as he watched Sam trying to concentrate in the drama lesson; it didn't help that he was rubbing his foot up and down her leg.

"I'd like to congratulate everyone on such an excellent performance of Romeo and Juliet. You were all fantastic, especially my three boys."

The teacher looked over at Ferreti, Kawalski and Teal'c.

"I will indeed be very sad to see all of you go this year, but I wish you all the best for the future and hope that some of you follow the path of stardom. Now, please open your textbook and turn to page 112."

As revenge Sam began to blow on Jack's neck as he began to read the drama passage.

"Sam."

Sam continued blowing the soft cool breeze on Jack's neck.

"I swear to God Samantha Carter, just because we're in a lesson and a room containing 30 people, does not mean that I won't take you right here and now."

Daniel placed his drama book in between them so they couldn't see each other.

"Daniel!"

"Sorry for being the only one who doesn't want to see a live porn show."

The bell began to ring signalling the end of lesson and the beginning of break. Everyone rushed out of the room, some with half open bags and others who had wanted to get out so quickly that they hadn't even bothered putting their books in their bags.

"So Daniel, what's happening with your car?"

"The cops interviewed Graham and Anise but there was no forensic evidence to suggest that it was them. My insurance will pay out but I can't press charges."

"Were your mum and dad pissed?"

"Majorly."

As the group of teenagers walked out of the school,Daniel couldn't help but choke as someone pulled him by the collar to one side.

"Get off me!"

"Hey Jackson, I don't appreciate the cops calling around my house and accusing me of wrecking your car."

Jack and the others walked over to Graham.

"Hey Graham, mind getting your hands off Daniel?"

"Why O'Neill? whacha going to do about it?"

Jack looked at the floor.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe this."

Jack looked up and sent Graham flying with a punch.

"You ok, Dannyboy?"

"Fine. A little choked up."

Janet pulled him aside and tended to him like a nurse. Jack was sent flying as someone rugby tackled him to the ground.

"Graham! Jack!"

Ferreti and Kawalski dived into help.

"What the HELL is going on here?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the school principal.

"Would you believe us if we said that we we're looking at a really big bug?"

Kawlaski smiled as the comment came out of his mouth. The principal pointed into the building. Jack and Graham gave up and walked inside.

"You too, Mr.Kawalski and Mr.Ferreti."

"What?"

Ferreti stared blankly at the principle.

"We were trying to pull them apart."

_"NOW!"_

The boys followed Jack and Graham inside and the principal walked behind them. Sam walked over to Janet and Daniel and sat next to them on the bench.

"I have a feeling that a lot of parents are going to be called in. Where's Teal'c?"

"He's gone to find the window which leads to the principal's office. The glass is really thin and you can hear everything."

(**Principal's Office**)

"This is a respectable school and you are smashing that respect to the ground." The principle leaned over his desks whilst speaking quite sternly.

"Graham started it."

"Mr. O'Neill ever since you came to this school, I've been getting reports of fights, and guess what? Your fights are always with Mr.Simmons."

Graham and Jack looked at each other.

"And Mr.Kawalski, you said you weren't going to end up in my office again."

"Well, you're the one that ordered me to your office, so in my mind I'm still sticking to my promise."

Everyone stared at him confused.

"What?"

Ferreti began to laugh as he noticed Teal'c in the window.

"I don't find this funny, Mr.Ferreti and I'm pretty sure your parents won't either."

"I wasn't laughing at you sir. I just saw a really big bug on your window."

Kawalski began to laugh as he noticed what Ferreti was laughing at. The principal shot him a death glare.

"Sorry."

(**Hallway**)

Anise stood by Sam's locker. Sam rolled her eyes as she walked over to it.

"I want a word with you."

Sam smiled.

"I know; I'll be nice. You can have several."

"It was you that sent those cops over to my house."

"No. I just gave them your name as a possible suspect."

"Well, you know what you are? You're just some mommyless bitch with a drinking problem."

Sam slammed her locker shut.

"I'm not going to go to your level, Anise. I think name calling is really low."

Anise smiled and began to walk away.

"Anise, I'm not finished."

Sam walked up to her.

"I said name calling was low."

Sam walloped Anise across the jaw.

"But i think that's just fine."

Anise wiped her jaw and slammed Sam into the wall. Sam pushed out and brought Anise to the ground.

"I'm going to kill you, you blonde bitch."

"Well, I'm the one on top."

Hammond ran out of the classroom along with tonnes of pupils as they heard the commotion. Janet and Daniel looked at the two fighting teenage girls in disbelief.

"Come on Sam. Pull her hair."

"Janet."

Daniel looked at his girlfriend accusingly.

"What? She's my best friend. I want her to win."

"Samantha, please release your grip on Anise."

Sam ignored Hammond.

"I'm going to kill her."

Janet sighed and decided to intervene. She walked over to Sam and bent down.

"Sam, honey. She's got a bloody lip, probably a minor concussion and Lord knows she looks a hell of a lot uglier than she normally is but I think your job here is done. I think it's time for you to get off her."

Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Sam got up and looked at Anise, who was on the floor wiping her lip.

"I guess I'm the stronger one."

Anise tried pulling herself up but was tired and decided just to stay on the floor.

"Miss.Carter, get to the principles office right now! Miss.Freya, you will go to the school nurse and then report to the principal."

"Yes sir."

Sam winked at Janet as she made her journey to the principal's office.

'Oh boy was dad gonna love this.'

(**Principal's Office**)

"You will all have two weeks worth of detention, but Mr.Ferreti and Mr.Kawalski will have a month worth of detention."

"What?"

"No one laughs in the principal's office."

Sam knocked on the principal's door and walked in. She smiled at Jack as she walked in.

"Miss.Carter, what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Hammond sent me."

"What for?"

Sam looked down.

"For beating up another pupil."

She looked up to see everyone's shocked expression. Even Jack's jaw was on the floor.

"Well, Miss.Carter. I must say this is rather inappropriate behaviour for you especially."

"Who did you beat up?"

Sam glanced at a smiling Ferreti.

"Mr.Ferreti, we can always extend your detention."

Ferreti instantly stopped smiling and nodded.

"Who did you beat up Miss.Carter?"

Sam could help but smile. She was very proud of herself.

"Anise."

"Miss.Freya?"

"Yup."

Now it was Jack's turn to smile.

"If all of you gentlemen can leave and head off to your classes."

As Jack walked past Sam, he touched her hand. Sam lifted her finger to rub the palm of his hand. The touch of his flesh disappeared with him walking out of the door.

"I think we need to call your father."

"I was prepared for that."

Sam watched as the principal picked up the phone and dialled her home number.

(**English**)

Jack walked into his English room and took his usual seat behind Daniel and Janet. The teacher was busy reading a book, so she wouldn't really bother with him today.

"Hey guys."

Janet and Daniel turned around.

"How many weeks of detention did you get?"

"Two. Ferreti and Kawalski got a month's worth."

"Ouch."

"Guys, what is going on with Sam?"

"She beat up Anise."

Janet laughed at the memory.

"What a great moment!"

Sam walked in the door and looked at Jack. She took her chair next to him and took out her books.

"You weren't in there long. How did it go?"

"He thinks I need to see a psychiatrist."

Sam opened up her English book and scribbled down the date angrily.

"I was sent back to lessons so he can talk to Anise. My father has been called in."

"Don't worry. You've got us."

Sam smiled and looked at Jack.

"The principal thinks you're a bad influence on me."

"I haven't even started my work on you yet."

(**Sam's House**)

Sam opened her front door and walked in. She looked around to see if anyone was around.

"Dad, I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen Sam. Will you come here, please?"

Sam sighed knowing the lecture she was going to get. She chucked her schoolbag to one side and walked into the kitchen. Her dad was chopping up some tomatoes.

"You hungry?"

"Not really."

"Sit down. I'll get you a drink."

Sam eyed her dad suspiciously but sat down anyway. Jacob walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice. Sam watched as the orange liquid filled the glass.

"Here you go."

Jacob passed the glass to his daughter, who took it instantly and placed it on the table in front of her.

"I talked to your principal today. I don't like him. He's got a stick up his ass."

"Look, Dad I..."

"I'm surprised. I'm used to having calls about Mark even though he's left school but having a bad call about you shocked me."

Sam breathed in and was very tempted to close her eyes just so she could not see her dad angry.

"I'm glad you didn't take any crap and I'm not angry with you."

Sam let out the deep breath that she swore was turning her purple and looked at her dad, shocked.

"You're not?"

Jacob laughed. "No."

Sam eyed her dad and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Ok, I beat up a girl in school and you're not angry with me. Did you break something of mine? Have you ran over Libby or something? You did, didn't you? No wonder I can't hear her or see her anywhere in the house."

Jacob placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Sam, I haven't broken anything of yours and Libby is out in the garden and I can't believe you accused me of harming your dog. Why did you think I was going to be mad at you?"

"Normally most parents are mad when their kid beats up some cheap little tart."

Jacob raised an eyebrow at Sams comment.

"Anyway, you always yell at Mark and take his car away from him when he gets into a fight."

"That's because he likes getting into fights for no reason at all. You got into a fight because of that girl's comment. So technically, she started it."

Sam smiled.

"I love you, Dad."

"I find it funny how kids always tell their parents they love them when they've just gotten away with something."

Sam shook her head and got up to give her dad a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to have a shower."

"Ok, sweetheart."

Sam walked out of the kitchen.

"Sam."

She popped her head around the doorframe.

"Yeah?"

"Did you win?"

"I'm your daughter aren't I?"

Jacob smiled.

"I take that as a yes."

"You bet I won."

Sam walked away with a skip in her step.

"That's my girl."


	32. In Your Head

**Sorry it has taken me so long to produce a new chapter but i recently found out that my mum is very ill and i've been more concerned with looking after her than putting time aside to write a new chapter. I do hope to finish this fic by the end of summer and update all my fics within the next 2 weeks.**

**So, here we go. Sorry it might be short.**

Inside Your Head

Sam looked up at the building infront of her.

"Dad, i don't need to see a shrink. Im perfectly fine."

Jacob smiled.

"Sam, i know you don't want to do this but for once im going to do what the school recommended. Just try it."

"Mark gets in fights all the time. I do it once. How come you never sent him to a shrink?"

"Because your brother has always been beyond help."

Jacob smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Sooner we go in there, sooner this whole nightmare is over."

Sam took off her seatbelt and got out followed by her dad who locked the car.

"This is so unfair."

Jacob placed his arm around Sams shoulder.

"Life is unfair."

(**Jacks House**)

**I've got another confession to make I'm your fool Everyone's got their chains to break Holdin' you**

Jack sat on his bed eating his frootloops and listening to his cd player at full volume. He had tried calling Sam three times on both her cell and house phone.

"Jonathan"

**Were you born to resist or be abused?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?**

Jacks mom walked up the stairs to his bedroom. She shook her head at how loud his music was. She looked at her watch. 8:17. No one should have music playing this loud at this time in the morning.

"Jonathan!"

Jacks mom knocked on the door a couple of times before deciding to enter her sons room.

**Are you gone and onto someone new?  
I needed somewhere to hang my head Without your n...**

Jacks mom switched the cd player off. Jack looked at her.

"I was listening to that."

"So was half of America."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Obviously you couldn't hear me shouting. I wanted to talk to you before you left for school."

"Ok, so talk."

Jacks mom sat on the end of his bed.

"Why do you never treat your father like this? You always have time for him."

"That's because he has time for me."

Jack got up and placed his now empty cereal bowl on his dresser. He dragged his schoolbag from underneath the bed and opened it. Elizabeth picked up one of the books.

"Advanced physics."

She picked up another one.

"Physics for dummies."

Elizabeth looked at her son.

"You hate physics."

"Yeah, well i've changed. You'd know if you actually spent time at home"  
Elizabeth placed the books down and looked at Jack.

"You know my job acquires alot of my time."

"Yeah, well i guess someone forgot to tell you that when you make the decision to have a child then you're going to have to spread your time. Dad managed."

Jack grabbed his backpack.

"He's not here now."

"He's off fighting for his country. Fighting for our freedom."

Jack began to walk out of his room.

"Don't walk away from me."

"What do you want me to say mom? What do you want me to do?"

"You've changed ever since you met that girl."

"Don't bring Sam into this."

Jack pointed at his mom. She had no right to bring Sam into conversations she didn't belong.

"All i want from you is to be home straight after school tonight. I want to have a chat."

"I have soccer practise ut i'll come home straight after that."

(**Waiting Room**)

Sam drummed her fingers on her leg along with the beat of the receptionist typing. A small man in his fifties walked out and offered his hand.

"Mr.Carter. Im Dr.Mackenzie. We spoke on the phone."

Jacob stood up and shook his hand.

"This is my daughter Samantha Carter."

Sam lifted her hand.

"Well, why don't you come with me?"

"I don't really have a choice."

Sam got but not before glaring at her father. Jacob smiled and went back ti sitting down.

"So, what do i call you? Samantha or Sam..?"

"Miss.Carter will do nicely."

(**School**)

"I don't think im ready to meet your parents."

"Come on Daniel. You've already met my mum."

"I know but this is your dad and he is very tall and very scary."

Janet laughed.

"He's a teddy bear."

"He has a gun."

Anise walked into the classroom. Janet smiled.

"Hey Anise. I think you need a little more foundation. You can still see the black eye and the bruises and the...you might aswell just spend the money and have plastic surgery."

Anise walked off and sat at the other side of the classroom.

"So, my parents."

"Janet."

"Please. You only have to spend 20 minutes with him. If you feel uncomfortable then i swear you can leave."

"20 minutes?"

"Yup."

Daniel nodded and Janet squealed in delight.

"Thank you baby."

Ferreti laughed.

"You are so her bitch."

(**Mackenzies Office**)

"If they had only got me the Barbie and her pony dream house then i might of turned out alright but oh no, they just had to go and get me ballerina Barbie."

Sam looked up and smiled. She burst into fake tears.

"I mean is it so hard to get me the appropriate Barbie. I know that i had been a bad girl that year but that still shouldn't stop me from having my Barbie."

"What did you do?"

Sam leaned in and whispered in Mackenzies ear.

"There's a body buried under my pond. I accidentally killed the postman."

Mackenzie wiped his head.

"_Oh my_"

**TBC... There will be more of Sam and her appointment in the next chapter. Hope this was ok and i apologise for it being so short and not up to it's best ability.**


	33. Depth

**Thanks for your reviews. A few of you mentioned my grammar and spelling. Im so sorry about that. That's always been my downfall ever since i was little. It's amazing that i passed English. I will try and get better. Promise. Also, thanks to everyone who wished my mum well.**

Depth

Mackenzie walked back into the room and closed the door slowly behind him. Sam looked up and smiled.

"I checked with your father. You've never committed murder."

"Do you really think i'd tell my father if i killed someone?"

Mackenzie raised his eyebrows and sat down opposite Sam. He looked at his notes and studied her. Sam became uncomfortable with the annoying airy silence.

"I was under the impression that my dad was paying you to talk to me. Not to sit in silence."

"Tell me about your mother Sam."

Mackenzie observed Sam's facial expressions. He had obviously struck a nerve. Her face was used as a canvas for the pain and sadness which had gathered in her life.

"What's there to tell? She's no longer around."

"How did she die?"

"In a road accident. My dad was late picking her up, so she decided to get a cab."

"Do you blame your father?"

Sam took time to analyse the question in her head. All these years she'd been telling herself that she didn't blame her father. She had moved on and realised that hating her father wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't bring her mom back. But, now that she was talking about it, she couldn't openly admit that she didn't blame her dad. Maybe she did blame her dad.

"I don't know. I mean blaming him wouldn't change anything."

"Why do you say that?"

"If I blamed my dad for what happened to my mom, then i'd be stuck in the past. I wouldn't have gotten on with my life."

"Do you ever fear you might forget her someday?"

The question hit Sam like an unexpected lightning bolt. What gives him the right to ask that? How is that going to help him achieve anything?

"Why are we talking about my mom? You have no right to question me about her."

"You're right but i think you're angry. I think you want answers as to why your mum was taken from you."

"I don't need answers. My mom got a cab and there was an accident. End of."

Mackenzie took a deep breath.

"Do you blame yourself?"

(**Soccer Practise**)

"I tried ringing her during lunch but she didn't pick up."

"Did you try her house?"

"Yeah. No one answered."

Jack sat down and placed his head in his hands. Something wasn't right. Sam barely ever missed a day of school. If she ever had a day off, she would always contact Janet to let her know why she wasn't going to be in.

"And she didn't call you this morning?"

Janet shook her head and took another bite into her health bar.

"O'neill are you planning on getting your ass into gear today?"

"Im coming coach. Later Janet."

"Bye."

(**Sams Room**)

Sam wept into her pillow. She couldn't believe that she was the one requesting to have another appointment with Mackenzie. She went to the appointment today with every intention of never stepping foot in that building again.

"Sam?"

Jacob slipped through the partly opened door. Sam didn't bring her head off the pillow. Jacob moved over to her bed and sat down next to her. He pressed a hand on her back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect today to be so tough on you. Infact i expected you to run rings around the guy."

Sam laughed.

"It's ok dad. I honestly think today helped me."

"Really?"

Sam sat up.

"Yeah. i don't like Mackenzie but i think he might help me to understand my life better. And if he is unable to help me, then it's your money you wasted."

Jacob laughed.

"Im going to start dinner. What do you fancy?"

"Im not hungry but thank you for the offer."

Jacob pushed back Sam's hair.

"Ok. Just tell me when you are."

"Thanks dad."

Sam watched as her father got off the bed and walked out of the room. She debated on whether or not to pick up the phone and ring Jack. She missed him today and she knew he'd be concerned. She looked at the round bagpuss clock on her wall. He'd be back from soccer practise by now.

Sam picked up the phone...

(**Jacks House**)

Jack sat at the table with his mom. He was expecting a long lecture on his attitude but she talked to him like his father did. Just small questions which you couldn't look deep into.

"How's school?"

Jack smiled. For once his parents couldn't complain about his school work. Sam made sure he dedicated some time to his studies. Not only was he in love but he was a genius in love.

"It's going really well. I think i might actually make you proud."

Elizabeth sensed some spite in his voice. His dad had always been proud of him. Mainly because acceded at sport. She was always the parent that did all the discipline which led to some resentment on Jacks part.

"Jack, i know i've always been the parent that lectures you on the importance of school and..."

"Mom, just give me the summary. You know i don't like stories."

Elizabeth smiled.

"I know that me and your dad haven't been here much due to our jobs but i plan on making up for that by working from home."

"Mum, don't you think you're 17 years too late?"

The phone in the hall began to ring. Jack took this as an excuse to escape.

"I'll get it."

Jack ran into the hall and picked up the phone.

"Helllo?"

_"Hey it's me."_

Jack smiled and untied the knot of tension which had formed in his stomach.

"What happened to you today?"

_"My dad sent me to see a shrink."_

"Poor you."

_"Actually, it was quite enlightening."_

Jack scrunched up his face. He sensed some hesitation in Sam's voice.

"Are you okay?"

_"Not really. Can i come over?"_

Jack looked at his mom.

"How about i come over yours?"

_"I'd like that."_

"I'll be over asap. Love you."

_"I love you too."_

Jack placed the phone down.

"Mom, im going out for a few hours."

"Jack."

"We can talk about anything you want when i get back."

Jack grabbed his jacket and ran out.

(**Sams Bedroom**)

Jack held Sam in her arms.

"It feels so good to hold you."

Jack looked at Sam's bed. Pictures of her family were spread out all over the purple striped quilt. Jack picked one of them up.

"Is this your mom?"

Sam looked at the picture Jack was holding. The woman in the picture had blonde hair which stopped just below her shoulders and the same smile which Sam flashed today.

"Yeah."

"You look like her."

"Many people say that but to be honest, i just don't see it."

Jack sat Sam down on the bed and held the picture infront of him.

"You have the same arched eyebrows. Same magical blue eyes."

Jack ran a hand through Sams hair.

"Same blonde hair and best of all, the same kissable lips."

Jack leaned into Sam and kissed her softly on the lips.

"So, how did it go with the shrink?"

"Fine. He asked me a few questions and i answered. I annoyed him at first but then he said something which made me want to have another appointment and take the sessions seriously."

"What did he say?"

"He asked me do i ever think i'll forget her someday. I avoided answering the question because honestly i think part of me had forgotten what she was like. That is why im putting all these photos into a scrap book."

"Do you need any help?"

Sam nodded.

"Yeah."

Jack smiled and kissed Sam on the cheek.

"When my granddad died, i thought i would forget about him and you know what, for a while i did."

Sam looked at Jack. His eyes stared fondly at the pictures infront of him.

"But, one day i looked at the stars whilst i was on the roof of my old house and i instantly remembered him. My granddad always used to take me up onto the roof and tell me about the stars. I know that if i ever feel im forgetting about him, all i have to do is look up into the sky and there he'll be."

Sam smiled and ran a hand down Jacks face.

"That's why you're into astrology."

Jack nodded and picked up a glue stick.

"Now, tell me what to glue."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this. Im sorry about how long it took. My computer completely went bust over summer and i couldn't access this document to post it. **

**So, please R & R. Good and bad reviews accepted. **

**xxx**


	34. Do As I Say

**Ok, I decided to update soon because you guys deserve it. You've had to put up with me taking so long to post chapters and you never complain. So, i'm going to try and get into the routine of posting one or two chapters a week.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This one is basically about Janet giving out assignments to the guys for prom.**

You'll Do As I Say.

"Ok, on these pieces of paper are your assigned tasks for prom."

She handed everyone their pieces of paper and watched as they opened them.

"Please take these tasks seriously."

Ferreti looked up from his piece of paper..

"I'm incharge of limo's. That is such a lame task."

"Well, tough. You're keeping it. Please make sure that the limo's are white or black. And make sure you get a separate one for me and Daniel and for Sam and Jack. I take it you guys are going together."

Janet looked between Teal'c, Ferreti and Kawalsky.

"We are. We don't need dates."

Teal'c raised his hand.

"I'm going to need a separate limo."

"What? Oh come on man. Me and Ferreti have already promised you that we'll shower before prom. Do we really smell that bad?"

"No. It's not you guys. It's just I have a date to take to prom with me."

Everyone looked at Teal'c. Jack laughed.

"Teal'c, you old dog. Who is it?"

"You'll see on prom night."

Sam and Janet looked at each other.

"What's with all the mystery T?"

"No mystery. Just a surprise."

Daniel coughed to draw attention to himself.

"Hi. Why do I have to find the photographer?"

Janet glared at him.

"Why? What's wrong with that job?"

Daniel sunk in his chair away from Janet's eyes.

"Nothing. I'm fine with it. Sounds pretty cool."

Janet sat up and looked around the table.

"How many people have a problem with their assigned job?"

Everyone raised the hand apart from Janet, Sam and Jack.

"Kawalsky. What's your problem?"

"You've given me nothing. I have a blank piece of paper."

Janet nudged Sam. Sam smiled at Kawalsky.

"Well, me and Janet thought you could help us with decoration. It's just you have amazing taste and we'd be lost without your guidance."

Kawalsky smiled and leaned back.

"I guess I can offer my services."

Janet looked at Daniel.

"Since you have such a problem with finding the photographer, you are now on flower arranging duty. This means you have to go to a florist and get a deal on flowers and when they arrive the day of the prom, you arrange them."

"I want the photographer."

"Too bad. You moan, you get flowers. Does anyone else have a problem?"

Ferreti and Teal'c laughed.

"We did but I guess we don't want to end up being girls, so we'll just keep our mouths shut."

Janet looked at her list.

"Daniel you're flowers. Ferreti you're limos. Kawalsky you're decoration. Teal'c you're taking care of the proms after party and Jack you're music."

Ferreti looked blankly at Jack.

"How the hell do you get music but I get limos?"

"I guess it helps to date one of the organisers."

Jack smiled at Sam which caused her to blush.

"Actually, we thought Jack might have some contacts."

"I certainly do."

"What are you two girls going to be doing?"

"We, are going to be arranging everything that you're not."

Kawalsky raised his hand.

"What's with the raising of hands? I'm not a teacher."

"Sorry. I just wanted to know who's arranging alcohol for prom and the after party?"

"My dad and Sam's dad are taking care of alcohol."

Sam looked at her watch.

"I've got to go."

"What about our shopping trip?"

"Im sorry Janet. I have an important appointment. Call me and we can rearrange the trip."

Janet looked at her friend confused.

"What sort of appointment?"

Sam looked at Jack. She had decided not to tell the rest of her friends because she didn't want to bring up all her personal problems. Jack had agreed not to tell anyone and stand by her.

"Medical."

"Oh ok."

Jack got up out of his chair and walked over to Sam.

"I'll give you a lift."

"You don't have to."

"I know but I want to."

Jack and Sam said their goodbyes and headed out of the ice cream parlour. Jack unlocked his car for Sam to get in.

"Is your dad coming to this appointment?"

"He can't. Mark's got a thing that he wants dad to be at."

Jack began to drive away.

"I'll come with you."

"You don't have to. My dad doesn't come in with me. He just sits out in the waiting room."

"I can do that. I can sit."

Sam laughed.

"Im being serious Sam. Let me go through this with you."

"Fine but you'll be bored out of your mind."

"Im good at being bored."

(**Daniels Car**)

"We didn't have to go. We could've stayed with the guys."

Janet shook her head.

"I didn't feel like staying."

Daniel looked at her.

"Are you ok?"

"I feel like Sam's not telling me something. I know im probably being silly but i've known Sam for ages and she's just acting different. She didn't even explain to me why she wasn't in school a few days back."

Janet looked at Daniel.

"I just want to know if there's something wrong with her."

Daniel took Janet's hand.

"If something is going on with her, she will tell you in time. You and Sam are like Ferreti and Kawalsky but a lot prettier and much more hygienic. Just be there for her."

"Yeah. Where would I be without you?"

"With someone who didn't know all the answers."

Janet smacked Daniel playfully.

"Just drive."

(**Mackenzies Office**)

"Let's talk about Jonas Hansen."

"Let's not."

"Sam..."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"How has life been since the kidnapping?"

Sam smiled.

"Well, at least I don't have to look over my shoulder anymore. I know this sounds mean, but im happy he's dead."

"Why is that?"

"He took part of my life. He took part of me and it's only know i've got that part back."

"How have you got that part back?"

Sam smiled.

"I met this really great guy who fortunately, never gave up on me."

(**Waiting Room**)

Jack looked at the receptionist. She was in her early fifties with grey hair and square, thick, black glasses. She had a pointy nose and a faint moustache. She looked a little like lunch lady Doris, just slimmer and shorter.

_'God im so bored. What could they possibly be talking about?'_

A large, tattooed man sat next to Jack. Jack looked at him.

_'I wonder if he's killed someone.'_

(**Lolly's Limo Service**)

A woman walked over to Ferreti and offered her hand.

"Hi. I'm Lolly Lewis."

Ferreti took of his sunglasses and shook her hand.

"Hi. I'm Louis Ferreti and I want to went 4 limos."

"What type of limo did you have in mind?"

Ferreti smiled and pointed to the one infront of him.

"This one."

The lady looked at the limo he was pointing too. It was bright pink and looked like it had just stepped out of Grease.

"We only have three pink limo's"

Ferreti's smile got brighter. 3 for the 3 couples.

"Excellent. I'll also take one black one."

"Shall we go into my office and fill out the forms?"

"Absolutely."

(**Waiting Room**)

Jack looked up and saw the door begin to open.

'Yes! Finally.'

Sam walked out and smiled at him.

"You're still here."

"Told you I wouldn't get bored."

Jack turned around to pick up his and Sam's coats off the chair.

"Ahh, Jonathan O'neill."

Jack froze and began to turn around slowly.

"Mackenzie. Come on Sam, let's go."

"How are you Jack?"

"Fine just fine. Don't need a shrink."

Sam looked at Jack weirdly. He was trying to usher her out of the door.

"Jack, I need to make another appointment."

"No, you don't. I'm sure you're not crazy."

Jack managed to get her out of the door. He made sure it was closed and took a deep, relieved breath.

"Jack, what the hell is up with you?"

"I don't like Mackenzie."

Jack began to walk down the steps and head to his car.

"Why? How do you two know each other?"

"Let's just say that me and Mackenzie go back a long way and leave it at that."

Sam got into the car and waited for Jack to get in.

"Since when did you need to see a shrink?"

"I didn't."

"Jack.."

"Sam! Please!"

Sam sunk back into her chair. Jack looked at her and instantly felt guilty for raising his voice to Sam. She didn't deserve that.

"My dad was constantly away and I was failing in school."

"What?"

"That's why I had to see Mackenzie."

Jack switched the engine on and began to drive off.

"How long did you have to see him for?"

"3 months but I skipped a few sessions to go fishing with my mates."

"Did it help?"

Jack shook his head.

"No. I knew he was telling my parents what went on in our sessions and in my opinion that was breaking our contract. In the end it made me worst. I began to trust people even less."

"I'm sorry for pushing you to tell me."

Jack smiled.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Now it was Sam's turn to smile.

"I want a milkshake."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it.**

**Please R & R. Don't hold back in them. Please be honest.**


	35. Pink or Purple?

**Soz peeps. My computer broke down again and the computers at my local library don't grant access There's only something like 3 chapters left to this fanfic, so i'm hoping to end it by the end of this week or next week. That will leave me free to concentrate on 'meet the parents' if anyone is reading that. My next chapter will be about prom and I apologise if I get anything wrong, i'm from Wales and I have no knowledge of proms what so ever, only what i've seen in the movies. However, if anyone is willing to e-mail me with some basic things about prom then it would be much appreciated by me.  
So, lets get on with this fic.**

Pink or Purple?

Sam opened her eyes and cursed whoever was on the other end of her ringing phone. She rolled over and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Jack. It is 5.00am in the morning. What could you possibly want?"

"Actually it's 4.59am and I want to make you breakfast."

"And you couldn't do that at 7.00am?"

"I thought we could watch the sun come up."

Sam buried her head back into her pillow. She closed her eyes.

"Sam? hello?"

"I'm still here. I'm just trying to remember how sleep felt."

Jack let out a soft laugh on the other end of the phone.

"Fine. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"On your front lawn."

"What?"

"Look out your window."

Sam walked over to the window with the phone it hand and pulled back the curtains. Jack waved up at her.

"I think I better ring the police. There's a waving loony on my lawn."

Sam watched as Jack placed his hands on his hips.

"And now that loony looks slightly gay."

"Just come down."

Sam pulled the curtains and walked over to her bed, dropping her phone on the pillow. She shook her head and smiled.

Jack flipped the bacon on the barbecue. He smiled as he heard the door creek.

"Breakfast is almost ready."

"Great, i'm starving."

Mark walked out and rubbed his hands together.

"What we having?"

"Well, me and Sam are having bacon. I have no idea what you're having."

"Mark, go back to bed."

Sam walked out the door and stood next to Jack.

"But i'm hungry."

"Then go to a room known as a kitchen and then open something known as a fridge."

"Fine."

Jack wrapped his arms around Sam and they watched as Mark stormed back into the house.

"Did I hear you mention bacon?"

"I also have fruit loops."

(**Few Hours Later**)

"Are you sure you've taken care of the limo's?"

"Yes. I've done everything you asked."

Daniel stopped dead in his tracks causing Janet to go straight into the back of him.

"Oww. My nose."

"Sorry."

Janet walked around him and stared at what he was staring at.

"That is so cute."

Infront of them, Sam was asleep in Jacks arms.

"Hey guys."

Ferreti smiled.

"You haven't gone soft much."

"Shut up. Can you pass me my fruit loops? I didn't want to move."

Janet grabbed the fruit loops and walked over to Jack.

"Thanks."

"Do you want me to wake her?"

"No. Let her sleep."

"We need to leave for school."

"It's ok. I'm awake."

Sam's eyes shot open. She got up off Jack, freeing his arm so that he could eat his fruit loops.

"Let me just go brush my teeth and grab my bag."

Sam walked inside the house. Daniel sat down next to Jack.

"How long have you been out here?"

"Hours. We watched the sun set."

Janet looked at Daniel.

"What?"

"How come we never do anything like that?"

"Well, do you want to watch the sun go down tonight?"

"No. It's too cold."

"Do you want to watch the sun rise tomorrow?"

"No. I'm too lazy."

Daniel threw up his hands in confusion. Sam walked out of the door with her bag in tow.

"Ready?"

Janet smiled.

"You bet. You guys ready?"

Jack shook his head.

"No. I'm going to finish my fruit loops. I'll catch up with you later."

"Me and Ferreti will wait with him."

"Ok."

Sam unlocked her car and got in. Janet walked around to the passengers side and did the same.

"See you later."

Jack just waved not being able to say anything due to the fruit loops in his mouth.

(**Classroom - registration**)

"So, I was thinking we could have a pink and white theme going on."

Sam scrunched her nose up.

"Pink?"

"Well, what colours do you think we should have?"

"Definitely keep the white but I think purple would work better than pink."

Kawalsky turned around in his seat.

"Why don't you just experiment with both today? And whichever one works best, Bingo!"

"That's not a bad idea."

Sam looked at Janet for her confirmation.

"I guess we could try that. Who knows, Kawalsky might be more useful at this decorating thing than we first thought?"

Teal'c walked through the classroom and took a seat next to Kawalsky.

"Goood morning."

"Why are you so happy?"

"I've just been with my prom date. She's looking very radiant this morning."

Sam smiled.

"Who is this mysterious lady Teal'c? She must be pretty special to have you smiling like that."

"All will be revealed on prom."

Jack walked in through the door followed by Daniel with Ferreti on his back. the whole class stopped what they were doing and just looked at them.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a guy carry his lazy ass friend before?"

The class went back to doing what they were before. Mr.Hammond took his seat.

"Right everyone. Can we please make this morning go quick and peaceful please?"

"Fat chance."

Hammond laughed.

"That's what I thought. Anyone who gives me a headache this morning will drop and give me 20. In front of the whole class."

"Yeah right."

"Ferreti. Get on that floor and give me 20."

"What? No way."

"50 then. I'll just keep going up."

Ferreti got on the floor and started doing push-ups.

"This is so unfair."

"70."

(**15 minutes later**)

Everyone except Ferreti rushed out of the classroom to get to their first lessons.

"I can't believe you girls get to miss lessons just to decorate."

"What we're doing is important and takes time."

Daniel laughed.

"It's arranging one big party. How is that important?"

Sam and Jack hanged out in the background whilst Janet and Daniel went on arguing.

"Do you want to see a movie tonight?"

"I can't. Me and Janet really need to get all this sorted."

"Aww."

Sam leaned into Jack.

"Do you want to come by and help decided between pink and purple?"

"Nah. I've really got to sort out the music."

"You haven't done it yet? Janet is going to kill you if she finds out."

"Emphasise on the if."

Sam walked with Jack to history.

"Well, I guess this is my stop."

Jack kissed Sam on the cheek.

"I would kiss you on the lips but Kinsey is kinda staring at us and it's starting to freak me out."

Sam laughed.

"I'll catch up with you later."

"Bye."

(**Gymnasium**)

"Ok, so we've decided on white roses and white balloons. Now, are we going to mix it with pink or purple?"

Sam blew up a pink balloon and tied it and Kawalsky did the same with a purple balloon.

"Now hold them up with two white balloons and see what goes together best."

Sam reached behind her and grabbed a white balloon and placed it next to the pink. Janet handed a white balloon to Kawalsky who placed it next to a purple balloon.  
Janet pointed to the pink and white.

"I think that's the best."

"I prefer the purple."

Kawalsky nodded.

"So do I."

Janet rubbed her head.

"This is going to take forever."

(**Dinner**)

Sam walked up to the lunch line, red with frustration and extremely tired. Daniel laughed as she joined them.

"Janet can do that to you."

"It's this stupid pink or purple situation."

Sam grabbed a tray and took a bottle of Dr.Pepper out of the fridge.

"Isn't Janet having anything?"

"I've got to grab her a muffin."

"You're working through lunch?"

"Like you said, Janet can do that to you."

Sam looked around.

"Where's Jack and Ferreti?"

"They've got a ten minute detention."

"Why?"

"Let's just say they got carried away with the experiment in chemistry. They should be along soon."

Teal'c handed dinner lady Doris his money and a bunch of daisies. She smiled revealing her lonely mouth with few teeth. Sam and Daniel looked at each other.

"What will your date say Teal'c?"

"I don't think she'll mind."

Sam grabbed 2 muffins for her and Janet and a plate of fries for Kawalsky.

"Kawalsky missing lunch. That's something i'd never thought i'd see."

"I know. He's got really into this decorating. He's coming up with more ideas than me and Janet combined."

Daniel and Sam paid for their lunches praying that dinner lady Doris would keep her mouth closed. Sam followed Daniel to the table where Teal'c was sitting.

"Aren't you going back to Janet?"

"I'm having a few moments of silence."

Jack and Ferreti came storming up the stairs.

"I can't believe he gave us detention. I swear Jack, that teacher has something against us."

Jack ignored him and concentrated more on hugging Sam to death.

"I've missed you. I've had no one to copy."

"Is that all i'm good for."

"Yes. Among other things."

Ferreti sat next to Teal'c and moaned.

"I'm going to sue that damn teacher."

Daniel laughed.

"Well, he wasn't the one who mixed the different concentrations of acid."

Sam kissed Jack and got up.

"Well, I better get back."

"Do you have to?"

"Yes I do. Daniel, did you take notes in the lessons for me?"

"Yeah. I'll e-mail them to you."

Sam smiled.

"Thanks."

(**Gymnasium**)

"I see you haven't killed each other."

Sam handed Janet her muffin and passed the plate of fries to Kawalsky.

"Have we decided on a colour yet?"

"Nope, but Kawalsky came up with another good idea."

"Oh yeah. What?"

"We're going to flip a coin."

Sam nodded.

"That suits me."

Kawalsky took a coin out of his pocket.

"Janet, what do you want?"

"Tails."

"Sam, you're left with heads."

Kawalsky flipped the coin. The three of them watched and is spun in the air and fell down. Kawalsky caught it and brought it down on the back of his hand. he slowly moved his hand away.

"We're going with purple."

Sam looked at Janet.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I guess that's fair. I got to pick the theme and you got to pick the colours. That's fair."

Kawalsky clapped his hands together.

"Right, let's get started. Since we're having white roses, we're going to have purple tablecloths..."

(**Canteen**)

Jack stood in a corner with his mobile.

"And you guys can definitely do this? You're the best. She's going to love this or at least I hope she will. Cheers Adam. See you on Friday night."

* * *

**So, again I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.**

**I apoligise for my computer braking down. I will try and update before the end of the week. Hopefully, with two chapters. Sorry this is so short.**

**So R&R. Remember, honesty is the best policy**


	36. The Night

**Hi guys. Thank you so much for your reviews. My computer is playing up again and only letting me get things done when it feels like it. Also, it may take me a little longer to get this fic finished, not only because of my computer but i've also been offered a promotion in my work place and it's going to mean me doing a lot of paper work, which I hate, but more money, which I love. lol.  
So, anyway let's get on with this fic.**

The Night.

Janet looked up at Sam, who was asleep in her bed. She wiggled out of her sleeping bag, making as little noise as little. She stood up and walked over to Sam's bed, creeping on tiptoes. She leaned over Sam and went to whisper something in her ear.

_WHACK!_

Sam shot up from her bed and looked at her best friend sprawled out on the floor. She jumped out of bed and ran over to Janet.

"Janet, are you okay?"

Janet sat up and held her nose.

"What is it with you and Daniel hurting my nose?"

"I'm so sorry. I felt someone creeping up on me and it was a natural impulse. I thought you learned from your experience at camp."

"Well, apparently not. Help me up."

Sam gave Janet her hand and pulled her up. Janet sat on the bed and closed her eyes for a few seconds, balancing the dizziness and shock running through her mind.

"Do you want a drink of water? or an ice pack?"

"After you and Daniel, I think I need a plastic surgeon. I'll be fine. Will you just sit down and stop staring at me?"

"Sorry."

Sam quickly took a place next to Janet on the bed. She leaned behind Janet and reached for the bobble that was lazing on her night stand. She started placing her hair in a tight pony tail but stopped halfway.

"Oh my god Janet. The prom is tonight."

"That's what I was going to tell you. Do you think Jack and Daniel are awake?"

(**Jacks House**)

Daniel stared at the comic book in front of him. He never really had a liking for comic books. He didn't really see the point of people in tight latex costumes trying to save the world. As if anyone could ever go into space and fight evil to protect earth. It was the most ridiculous idea ever.

_'God i'm bored.'_

Daniel looked up at the clock.

_'It's 10.00am. How can Jack not be awake yet?'_

Daniel placed the comic down and raised his hand up to Jacks bed. He began poking Jack in the side.

"Jack."

Jack just turned over on his side and carried on sleeping. Daniel sighed and grabbed Jacks blanket. He started pulling at it. The blanket started coming off Jack, revealing his toned back and shoulders.

_'Come on Daniel. Just a few more pulls.'_

Daniel tried pulling the blanket but it wouldn't budge. Daniel popped his head above the bed. Jack had firmly gripped the blanket and had no intention of letting go.

"You've got to be kidding Jack."

Daniel grabbed the blanket again and placed his feet on the side of Jacks bed. He pulled the blanket and placed all his weight on his feet. He pulled and pulled until...

_THUD!_

Jacks eyes opened and met those of a very surprised Daniel.

"Daniel, what the hell was that?"

(**Ferreti' House**)

Ferreti, Kawalsky and Teal'c all sat up staring at the tiny playstation basketball players on the widescreen tv in front of them.

"Teal'c press square. No. Not now you idiot. When you're closer to the net."

"And Ferreti steals the ball of Teal'c. He's going all the way and I think.."

Ferreti pressed square.

"And I think Ferreti just won the game."

Teal'c placed the gamepad down and glared at Kawalsky.

"Press the square Teal'c. I lost because you wouldn't stop going on in my ear."

"I was trying to help you."

Teal'c clouted Kawalsky across the head. Ferreti stood up and looked at his watch.

"Guys, it's like 10.15 in the morning. We should really go to bed. We've got to start getting ready for prom in 2 hours."

Teal'c got up and walked over to the door.

"I've got to go meet my prom date in starbucks. Her husband will flip if he sees us together."

"I can't believe you're taking a married woman to the prom. She better be hot if you're going to all this trouble."

Teal'c smiled and opened the door.

"She is smoking hot."

He bowed his head and walked out.

"You staying here?"

Kawalsky shook his head.

"Nah. I'm going to go say hi to my folks."

"See you later man. Remember to be here by 6pm."

"I'll be here by 5.30."

(**Jacks House**)

"I think you paralysed me."

"Jack, if you can walk to your bathroom then you're not paralysed. I probably just bruised your butt."

"You better pray everything is working tonight cause if i'm not doing it, you most certainly ain't doing it."

Daniel went slightly red in the cheeks. Tonight was his and Janet's night. He was as nervous as hell.

"Jack."

"Yeah?"

"Can you give me a few, you know, tips?"

"Tips?"

Daniel looked at Jack which caused him to raise his eyebrows.

"Oh those kind of tips. Sure."

(**Sams House**)

Sam took her prom dress out of her cupboard and placed it on the cupboard door.

"You looking forward to tonight?"

"Yeah. Daniel is so special and I know he is going to make this night memorable."

Sam looked at Janet who was fiddling with her bracelet.

"Janet, you have told Daniel you're a virgin, right?"

Janet looked up at Sam and her expression said everything.

"You should tell him. This is yours and Daniel's night. It might be slightly more special if you let him know that you're on the same ground."

"You think?"

Sam nodded.

"I do but it doesn't matter what I think. It's not my relationship."

Sam walked into her bathroom leaving Janet to think.

(**Jacks House**)

"Ok Daniel, this is a very important and serious question. White or blue tie?"

Daniel took a quick glance at the ties.

"What colour is your tux?"

"White."

Daniel stopped shining his shoes and looked at Jack.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I thought I should stand out."

"Blue."

Jack nodded and looked at the ties. He turned around and sneaked the blue tie back in his draw and placed the white tie with his tux.

(**Sams House**)

"Janet, what time are the limo's arriving?"

"6.00. But they're picking up Jack and Daniel first."

"Here's a question. Why aren't we sharing a limo?"

"Because i've always wanted me and my date to go in a separate limo. You don't mind do you?"

Sam smiled.

"Ofcourse not. I know how long you've been planning prom in your head."

(**5.00PM**)

Janet knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sam, will you come out? I want to see your dress."

Sam took a deep breath and unlocked the door. She stepped out. Janet smiled. Her dress was so simple and elegant. She wore a strapless white dress. The bodice was encrusted with small barely there crystals and the skirt was full length with a little chiffon underneath giving it minimum volume.

" If you weren't my best friend and I didn't trust you, i'd be threatening you to stay away from Daniel."

"I take that as a 'you look good' then."

"You look amazing."

"So do you. Daniel is going to be in heaven."

(**Ferreti's House**)

Ferreti looked himself up and down in the mirror.

"I look hot."

A knock sounded on his door. He ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"You're wearing a blue tux. I thought I was the one wearing the blue tux?"

Kawalsky walked in.

"No. You we're meant to wear the pink tux because Teal'c is wearing purple and i'm wearing blue."

(**Starbucks**)

Teal'c walked into starbucks in his purple pimp suit. He smiled as people stared.

"I know I look hot people but you should see my date."

Teal'c took a seat and waited for his date. He took his hat out of the bag. He placed the black top hat on his head. He then pulled a feather from the inside of his jacket and placed it on the side of the hat. He turned to the man on the table next to him.

"Sweet huh?"

The bell on the door rang as his date stepped in. Teal'c got up and took her hand.

"You're looking good sugar. Shall we."

He opened the door and let her go out first. As soon as she was out of the door, Teal'c turned to look at all the customers.

"That hot lady is with me."

(**Jack's House**)

Jack ran down the stairs.

"Daniel, get you butt moving."

Jacks mom walked out of the kitchen. She placed her hands over her mouth.

"My baby.."

Jack waved his hand.

"Not now mom. Fuss me when I get back. Daniel!"

Daniel walked down the stairs.

"Ok. I'm ready."

Daniel stopped for a second.

"I thought I said the blue tie."

"No. You said white."

Jack walked over to the vase on the window and pulled two long stemmed red roses out.  
He handed one to Daniel.

"One for Janet and one for Sam."

Jack opened the door and stared open mouthed at the limo.

"We can't turn up in that. Janet will flip."

Jack laughed.

"If she want's to get to prom in a limo, she has no choice."

Jack and Daniel walked down the steps and headed towards the stretched pink limo.

"I guess this is how a pimp lives."

(**Sams House**)

Jacob smiled as Sam and Janet walked down the stairs. Looking at Sam was like looking at his wife.

"That is one dress I never thought i'd see again."

Sam smiled.

"You don't mind me wearing it."

"No. You look just like your mother."

Janet excused herself sensing a father/daughter moment coming on.

"I've got something for you."

Jacob revealed what he was hiding behind his back. It was a square box. He opened it and smiled at the amazement in Sams eyes.

"It's beautiful."

Jacob took the necklace out of the box. It was just one round diamond on a silver chain. It's simplicity matched the dress. He walked behind Sam and placed the chain on her neck.

"I was going to let you wear the necklace your mom wore on her wedding day but we decided when you were born that you would wear it on your wedding day. I'm not going to break her wish."

Sam smiled.

"That's ok with me."

(**Outside Sams House**)

The chauffeur opened the limo door and Daniel practically sprinted out. Jack shook his head and grabbed Janet's rose for him. he slowly walked up to the door.

"Here. You give it to her when she appears."

Daniel nodded and took the rose. Jack knocked lightly on the door. Jacob answered and laughed.

"You two do scrub up well."

Jacob stepped back to reveal Janet. Daniel's eyes widened as she stepped closer. He gave her the rose and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful than you tonight."

"Thank you."

Janet hugged him but pulled out quite quickly.

"Is that a pink limo?"

It was Sam's turn to appear in the door. Jacob watched as Jack took her hand and planted a soft kiss on the back of it. He handed her the rose and helped her down the steps.

"Wow!"

Sam laughed.

"Jack O'neill. A man of many words."

"Your ride awaits."

"Jack. Why is the limo pink?"

* * *

**Yes it's short but I consider this chapter to be short but sweet.**

**Please review. Say if you enjoyed it. Say if you hated it. Just please be honest.**

**I hope you enjoyed it though.**


	37. Drum Roll Please

**Hey guys.The next chapter is the last chapter. It makes me sad. Thank you for your reviews. I really appreciated them. In this chapter, the mystery of Tealc's date will be revealed and also why there is only one limo. (There's actually one limo because the author forgot that they were going in seperate limo's.) This is the chapter where I crown prom king and queen. I imagaine everyone's guessed who they are (I'm predictable) but there will be one suprise.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

Drum Roll Please...

"Why is the limo pink? and why have we only got one?"

Daniel looked at Janet, he was trying to explain.

"We only have one limo because the other one broke down and the company didn't have any others. And it's pink because...well, I have no idea actually. You'll have to take that up with Ferreti."

Janet slumped into the limos white interior. Daniel looked at Sam for help.

"Does it really matter what colour the limo is? You're going to prom. You are wearing a beautiful dress. You have a wonderful date and overall you're going to have a great time. I imagine by the end of the night, you're completely going to forget what colour the limo is."

Janet looked at Sam. The expression on her face clearly showed that she was thinking about what Sam said.

"I am going to prom. My dress is beautiful..."

Janet took Daniels hand.

"..and I do have a wonderful date. Better than wonderful. You know what? everyone will be turning up in white and black limo's anyway. It pays to be differant."

Jack took Sam's hand and looked at her arm.

"Aren't you girls meant to be wearing those flower thingys?"

"Me and Janet decided to go for understated. Besides, aren't you guys meant to provide the flower thingys?"

Sam smiled at Jack.

"Well, i'm just gonna shut my mouth."

(**Prom**)

Ferreti slipped a bottle of Jack Daniels from underneath his jacket.

"Kawalsky, cover me."

Kawalsky stood infront of Ferreti. Ferreti unscrewed the bottle top and began to poor the alcoholic liquid into the non-alcoholic punch.

"Hurry-up. Miss.Weir is coming over."

"Distract her."

"How?"

"I dunno. Use your intiative."

"I don't even know what that word means."

Miss.Weir was beginning to close in on the two. Kawalsky smiled and grabbed her arm.

"Come on Miss. Let's go and show these kids how to boogie."

"You know..."

Miss.Weir was cut off by Kawalsky spinning her around. Ferreti made sure every last drop went into the sugery red punch in front of him. He looked behind him to make sure no one was watching. He bent down and placed the empty glass bottle underneath the table.

_'No one will ever know. Well, not until they clean up.'_

Ferreti waved to Kawalsky. Kawalsky stopped spinning Miss.Weir and stepped back.

"Thank god. I was beginning to get motion sickness."

"Well, Miss. It's been a pleasure. Maybe we could do it again some time."

Kawalsky ran off in the direction of Ferreti.

(**Outside**)

Janet stepped out of the limo and looked at the building infront of her. She smiled, feeling slightly proud at the decorations outside. She spent forever on the banner, which took place over the gymnasium door.  
Jack patted the driver on the back and handed him a dollar.

"There'll be plenty more where that came from."

The driver looked at the dollar and at Jack. If there was one thing he hated it was pain in the ass rich kids. He slammed the limo door, almost catching Jack's fingers.

"Hey."

Sam tugged at Jacks sleeve making him move.

"Come on. We've got to go get our photo taken."

"They're so boring. They're always of couples standing by each just smiling. No one vere does anything interesting."

Sam shook her head and smiled.

"It's just a photo."

"Yeah. A photo that will be in everyone's yearbook for the rest of our lives."

They walked inside the building and joined the line for their prom photos.

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

Janet pointed towards Teal'c and his 'mystery' date. The whole line seemed to be staring at the mismatched couple. Daniel blinked a couple of times.

"Is that dinnerlady Doris?"

Janet nodded.

"It sure is."

Teal'c smiled at his friends as he escorted Doris to their table. Next up was Kawalsky and Ferreti. The photographer smiled.

"I really admire you guys. Matching suits and everything. Not many gay couples are willing to come together to prom."

Ferreti and Kawalsky looked at each other.

"We're not gay! Brains here..."

Kawalsky pointed to Ferreti.

"...just forgot that I was the one wearing blue."

Jack decided to get in on the action.

"Come on guys. You don't have to deny it any longer."

_CLICK_

The photographers assistant ushered them out of the way.

"Next."

Daniel and Janet walked into the camera's view. Janet leaned into Daniel and he placed an arm around her tiny waist. Everyone in the line went 'aww' at their photo, whilst Jack made vomiting noises. Sam elbowed Jack in the side.

"Ouch. Baby you hurt me."

Daniel and Janet moved aside for Sam and Jack to take their previous spaces. Jack looked at Sam. Sam didn't fail to notice the look.

"Jack, why do you have that look in your eyes?"

"You'll see."

"I don't want to see. I want to..."

Jack dipped Sam as the photographer took their picture.

"..know."

Sam burst out laughing as Jack brought her back up.

"Now Miss.Carter, that is not a boring prom picture."

Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her to their groups table. They all took their seats and the chatting quickly began.

"Teal'c, where's that foxy lady of yours?"

"Her teeth fell out. She's gone to adjust them."

Everyone around the table just stared at him.

"The trophy for the most interesting prom photo goes to Teal'c. People will look at that photo with raised eyebrows."

Ferreti and Kawalsky raised their glasses Jacks speech. Janet came back to the table with two glasses of punch. She handed one to Sam, who instantly took a sip. Her expression went from happy to confused.

"I thought we weren't allowed alcohol."

"We're not."

"Well, there is Jack Daniels in this punch."

Janet took a sip of her drink. SH eplaced her cup and looked at Ferreti and Kawalsky. Kawalsky pointed his finger in Ferreti's direction.

"Before the night is out Louis Ferreti, i'm going to make sure you're dead."

"What did I do?"

"First of all there are the pink limos."

Ferreti lowered his head to hide his giggles.

"Then, there's spiking the punch."

He raised his finger.

"I didn't spike the punch. That requires a drug. I simply spiced it up a little."

Jay Felger walked over to their table and smiled at Sam.

"Sam, would you...umm..like to dance...umm..with me?"

"Sure."

Sam got up and took Felger by the hand. Jack looked on quite amused. Never in his life would he of imagined someone so beautiful dancing with someone so...not beautiful.

**Say you're leavin' on a seven thirty train and that you're headin' out to Hollywood Girl you been givin' me that line so many times it kinda gets like feelin' bad looks good**

Sam stiffened as Felger wrapped an arm around her. Trust it to be a bloody slow song. She looked at Jack who was clearly enjoying the amusing scene infront of him. Sam smiled and decided to take advantage of the situation. She moved closer to Felger, their bodies almost touching and rested her head on his shoulder. Jack sat back in his chair and folded his arms.

**I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy You turn it on Then you're gone Yeah you drive me Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby What can I do, honey I feel like the color blue...**

Kawalsky dragged Janet up onto the dance floor. Daniel laughed at Janet's protest. he nudged Jack but he was much to interested in Sam dancing. Her hips moved seductively and her other hand occassionally left the middle of Felgers back and began to massage his neck. Jack got up and signalled to Sam that he was going to use the little boys room.

**You're packin' up your stuff and talkin' like it's tough and tryin' to tell me that it's time to go But I know you ain't wearin' nothin' underneath that overcoat And it's all a show**

"My turn."

Felger and Sam stopped dancing. Graham stood behind Sam with a slimey smile on his face. Sam looked at Felger. Felger had always been terrified of Graham. She didn't put up a protest when Felger moved to let Graham take his place. Unlike Felger, Grahams hand didn't stay in the centre of her back.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Is that anyway to speak to me now?"

Sam glared at him before looking over to Janet. Her eyes became fixed on them since Graham took over from Felger.

**That kind of lovin' Makes me wanna pull Down the shade, yeah That kind of lovin' Yeah now I'm never, never, never, never gonna be the same**

Graham pulled Sam closer. She could smell and feel his alcohol fuelled breath on her neck. She felt sick as he began to whisper in her ear.

"You know we could get together for one more night. Me and you are meant to take the prom crowns. Not you and O'neill."

"Don't make me sick. I'd hate to get your tux ruined."

**I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy You turn it on Then you're gone**

Jack walked out of the toilets and noticed Felger wasn't dancing anymore. His eye's scanned the room for Sam. He noticed her dancing with a familiar figure. He began to walk up to them. Graham noticed Jack coming towards them. He brought Sam's lips up to his and forced his tougue into her mouth.  
Jack stopped and stared at Graham. Sam didn't push him away. Jack turned on his heel and headed straight for the exit. Sam's back was turned away from Jack and she didn't notice him leaving. She bit down hard on Graham's toungue making it bleed.

"Shit!"

Sam pushed him away and headed in the same direction as Jack. She wlaked through the doors and ran to the back of the building. She spat out what was left of Graham's blood and saliva in her mouth. She walked over to a bench and her body instantly slumped on it. A figure emerged from around the corner.

"Didn't taste nice, huh?"

Sam tilted her head.

"What?"

Jack looked at her with accusing eyes.

"I'm slightly confused. Are you dating me or Graham?"

"You ofcourse."

"Well, from where I was standing, it seemed you were with Graham."

Sam finally figured out what Jack was talking about. She didn't say anything. She just looked at him.

"All of a sudden, I don't feel guilty about kissing Anise."

"Graham kissed me."

Jack laughed.

"And you were doing a great job of resisting him."

Sam got up and walked towards Jack.

"I love you."

Jack pushed her hand away.

"You might love me but I can't be with someone who's still hung-up on the ex."

"I'm not. I left him for you."

"Yeah, well now you can leave me for him."

Jack began to walk away.

"Jack, please."

Jack closed his eyes and continued walking away despite Sams sob-filled pleas. He bumped into Janet on the way back into the gym.

"Jack, what's going on?"

"Ask my so-called girlfriend."

Jack stormed past her. Janet walked around the back where she heard Sam crying.

"Sam."

"He kissed me. I don't want him. I want Jack."

Janet sat next to Sam.

"Graham's an ass. Jack's just a little shocked. Let Daniel and the guys talk to him. He'll come around and if he doesn't...well, he isn't the right man for you then."

"But he is."

Janet smiled and handed Sam a tissue.

"Then he'll come around."

(**1 Hour Later**)

Jack stole a glance at Sam, who was now dancing with Jonas. Her face had a few tear stains but it didn't damage her beauty one little bit. He looked at Teal'c who was crying all over the table cloth.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Doris left me. She said that she loved her husband. All she wanted me for was my body."

Teal'cs head hit the table. Jack went back to staring at Sam. Daniel sat next to him and handed him a glass of punch.

"Graham kissed her."

"I know."

"She didn't kiss him back."

"She didn't pull away."

Daniel smiled.

"How quick did you pull away from Anise?"

Jack looked at Daniel.

"That was not my fault. I was taken by suprise."

"And Sam wasn't?"

"She might of been seeing him all along."

Daniel laughed.

"When have you two been apart long enough for her to slip away and have an affair?"

Jack was now starting to see Daniels point and Sam did leave Graham for him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now ready to announce the prom king and queen."

The gym came to a hault. The music stopped and people froze. It was guaranteed to be the most silent part of the night.

"Let's start with the 3 bestmen shall we?In 3rd place...Teal'c."

Teal'c made his way up to the stage. Ferreti placed his hat on Teal'c head.

"Me and Kawalsky will get the next two."

"2nd place is Daniel Jackson."

"When the hell was I nominated?"

Janet kissed Daniel and pushed him up. He followed the spotlight up to the stage.

"And 1st place groomsman goes to...Walter."

Ferreti and Kawalsky gasped in unison. "_Walter_!"

Walter ran up to the stage and did a little jump.

"Now the bridesmaids are...3rd goes to Jolinar. 2nd goes to Hathor."

Everyone booed as Hathor made her way up to the stage.

"Shut-it. I should be queen."

"And 1st is...Miss.Janet Fraiser."

Sam hugged her best friend and applauded her.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for. 2005 Asguard High's Prom King and Prom Queen are Jack O'neill and Samantha Carter."

They both looked at each other. Sam was first to walk up. She recieved a warm reception. Jack followed. All the hockey team yelling and clapping. Miss.Weir crowned Jack whilst Mr.Hammond crowned Sam.

"May the King and Queen please take to the centre of the dancefloor for the first dance."

Jack took Sam's hand and led her to the dancefloor.

"A certain student called in a favour to get a brilliant band to sing the song for the king and queens first dance. Asguard High, scream for Maroon 5."

Adam Levine walked out on stage.

"Good evening Asguard High. A good friend of mine, Jack O'neill has requested I sing this song for the woman he loves. A woman by the name of Samantha Carter. This is called She Will Be Loved."

**Beauty queen of only eighteen She had some trouble with herself He was always there to help her She always belonged to someone else**

"I'm so sorry Sam. I shouldn't of doubted you."

"I should've pulled away. I'm sorry."

Sam looked at Adam Levine, then looked to Jack.

"I can't believe you did this for me. How do you even know him?"

"Him and my cousin went to the same high school."

Jack leaned in and kissed Sam.

"And you're worth it."

**I drove for miles and miles And wound up at your door I've had you so many times but somehow I want more**

Couples were now moving on to the dancefloor.  
Daniel and Janet danced slowly. Janet whispered in Daniels ear.

"Daniel, i'm a virgin."

Daniel kissed Janet on the cheek.

"I don't mind."

"And I don't think i'm ready yet."

Daniel pulled out but still kept dancing. He cupped her chin.

"I will wait forever if I have to. Im not going to make you do anything."

Janet leaned up and kissed him

"You really are a wonderful date."

**I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile And she will be loved She will be loved**

Elizabth Weir walked over to Kawalsky.

"Come with me Mr.Kawalsky."

She grabbed hold of his silk tie and guided him out of the gymnasium. A smile plastered his face.

**Tap on my window knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful I know I tend to get so insecure It doesn't matter anymore**

Hathor tapped Ferreti on the shoulder.

"Do you wanna dance?"

"With you?"

"You never know what might happen."

Ferreti smiled.

"Hell yeah, I wanna dance."

**It's not always rainbows and butterflies It's compromise that moves us along My heart is full and my door's always open You can come anytime you want**

Teal'c sighed as everyone danced. He couldn't believe the love of his life had left him. A young lady came and stood next to him.

"Hi. I'm Ishta."

Teal'c looked at her. She was beautiful.

"I'm Teal'c. Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to."

As he guided her to the dancefloor, he suddenly became hopeful. This could be the new love of his life.

**I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

Kinsey walked over to Hammond.

"I bet you most girls will become pregnant tonight. Prom shouldn't even happen."

Hammond turned around and knocked him to the floor.

"Will you shut the hell up?"

Hammond turned back to the kids.

"Man that felt good."

**Tap on my window knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful**

**I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile And she will be loved**

Jack gave Adam the thumbs up.

"Jack."

"Yeah."

"Can we stay like this forever?"

"Sure but I must warn you I need bathroom breaks and also breaks to eat."

Sam kissed his neck.

"But I can hold it and I could do with losing a bit of weight."

**I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

* * *

Please R & R

I hope you enjoyed it !


	38. Time

I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. I know it was really cheesy with the whole Maroon 5 thing but I adore them. So, this is the last chapter. I can honestly say some part of me is relieved but most of me is very sad.  
For this chapter, i've decided to go even more cheesy and steal an idea from one tree hill. Those of you who watch one tree hill will understand when you begin to read. Right, on with it.  
Also, very sorry that it took so long to get this chapter to you. Christmas and New Year were very hectic.

Time

"Right everyone take a seat. Don't make me get my baseball bat out."

Everyone in George Hammond's class took their seats. It may have been 4 days since prom but everyone was still buzzing with gossip. Hammond cleared his throat signalling to everyone that he was ready to begin.

"50 years from now, children your age will be watching videos made from this year. In fact they'll be sitting in those seats your currently occupying.."

Ferreti leaned back on his, bending one of the legs slightly.

"I wouldn't count on that."

"As I was saying. The videos they watch are going to be of you. Each one of you in this class is going to make a film. It only has to be about 10 minutes. The film is going to be about your life and that film will go into a time capsule."

There was a mixed reaction in the room. There were some groans and some cheers.

"Can we make a sex tape?"

"Well, Mr.Makepeace, if you want your grandkids to see your ass and you having sex with a girl you probably wont remember in 5 months let alone 50 years, then sure go ahead. I'll be dead so it doesn't bother me."

Makepeace looked over at Janet. Daniel caught him and wrapped his arm around Janet. When it came to Janet, Daniel didn't care who he had to stand up too.  
Jack leaned into Sam.

"You know Makepeace has some good ideas now and again."

"Yeah right. You wish."

"Awww."

Kawalsky walked into class with a huge smile on his face and lipstick covered lips. Jack and Ferreti stared at him as he took his place.

"Why are you late Mr.Kawalsky?"

"I was occupied sir."

Jack smiled.

"Kawalsky, you do know only women are meant to wear lipstick?"

"You're a very funny guy, you know that?"

"Well..."

(**Maths**)

Jack placed two pencils in his mouth and turned to face Sam. She smiled and took one of them out of his mouth.

"Thank you."

"Now i'm only a woolly mammoth with 1 tooth."

The teacher looked over at Jack.

"Mr.O'neill, do you intend on doing any work today?"

"'Not at the moment but my mood could change."

The teacher shook his head.

"I think you need to move to the front and sit next to Graham."

The pencil fell out of Jacks mouth.

"No frigging way."

"Mr.O'neill."

Jack leaned back in his chair.

"Fine. I'll just move Miss.Carter instead. Miss.Carter will you come sit by Mr.Simmons please."

Graham looked back and smiled. Jack grabbed his book and pencil case.

"On second thoughts, maybe being at the front will help me work."

Sam smiled gratefully at Jack. Jack dropped his book on the desk and pulled his seat to the very end of the desk, putting as much distance between him and Graham as possible.

(**Kawalsky's Video**)

"Hey world. My name is Charles Kawalsky and by the time you see this I will probably be President of the world. Mwahahaha!"

Kawalsky turns the video camera around.

"That is my best friend. Louis Ferreti. Despite rumours, me and him are not gay. Believe me."

Kawalsky turned the camera back round to face him.

"Oh, by the way. If Miss.Weir is still here or anyone knows her, I slept with her."

(**Maths**)

Jack shook his pen.

"Damn it. I think the ink has run out in my pen."

Jack shook it even more. This time in Grahams direction.

"Oops."

Ink, which was once in Jacks pen, now made spots on Grahams face. The whole glass burst out laughing.

"I am so sorry man. Here, i'll wipe it off."

Jack placed his hand on Grahams face and smudged the ink all over his face.

"If I was you I wouldn't look in the mirror for a while."

The teacher stood in front of Jack with his hands on his hips.

"You're going to send me to Kinseys office now, aren't ya?"

The teacher just pointed to the door.

"Do'h."

(**Kinseys Office**)

Kinsey flicked through Jacks file.

"You've built up quite a reputation."

"All in a days work."

Jack flashed Kinsey one of his trademark smiles. Kinsey leaned back in his chair.

"Son, what do you plan to do once you leave school?"

"Well sir, i've given that question some hard thought and i've decided to run away and join the circus."

"Seriously?"

Jack leaned forward.

"Ok. Seriously i'm going to be a giggalo.Well, obviously i'll have to speak to Sam about my future career. What qualifications do you think i'll need to be a giggalo?"

Kinsey dropped his pen.

"Do you think you could get me an interview or put me in with the right contacts?"

(**Tealc's Video**)

Tealc looked at the camera and burst into a giggling fit. Ferreti and Kawalsky looked at each other. Ferreti shook his head.

"This is gonna take a while."

"Maybe we should order pizza. We could be here all night."

(**Kinseys Office**)

Kinsey watched as Jack talked him through his career as a giggalo. He felt his eyelids beginning to drop as Jack explained he wouldn't sleep with guys and his friends moms, unless it was Kawalskys mom.

"...because she's really hot and has really long legs and dark hair. Even though she's American, she looks really exotic."

Kinsey looked at the clock and watched as the hands ticked for the last minute before the bell.

"Well, son. The bell will be going soon and this has been a wonderful conversation. I've felt i've learnt a lot and I hope you can achieve your future career."

Jack smiled.

"Thanks sir. That means a lot to me."

Jack grabbed his backpack and waited for the bell. Kinsey turned his back to look out the window. Jack grabbed Kinseys stapler off his desk and stuffed it under his jumper.  
The loud annoying sound of the out of tune bell began to ring throughout the school.

"Sir, maybe we could continue this conversation tomorrow?"

"I'll have to check my diary."

"Funny. That's what girls say to Ferreti."

Jack pointed at Kinsey.

"You wouldn't be trying to get rid of me now, would you?"

Kinsey smiled and pointed at him.

"Not a chance."

Jack happily walked out of Kinseys office.  
As soon as the door shut, Kinsey picked up the phone on his desk. He waited for someone to stop the rings on the other end.

"Hello Mary. If anyone asks, i'm fully booked tomorrow."

(**Maths**)

Sam walked out of maths and took a quick scan of the hallway. There was no Jack. Normally he had been thrown out of Kinseys office by now.

"Do you have any idea of how long ink takes to come off?"

Sam turned around and looked at Graham.

"I think it looks artistic. Kind of Picasso-esque."

"Tell lover-boy he can expect the bill for my shirt."

Sam looked at the shirt.

"That shirt is hideous. The ink improves it."

"I paid 100 dollars for this shirt."

Sam scrunched up her nose.

"Really?"

Graham walked off, leaving Sam with a very pleasing smile on her face. Someone came around her and placed their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Ferreti, don't do that someone might see us. Jack might see us."

"Hey!"

Jack pulled his hands back.

"Just kidding. Why were you in Kinseys office so long?"

"We were talking about my career."

"You and Kinsey were having a serious conversation?"

"I can do serious. Where's Teal'c?"

(**Tealc's video**)

Kawalsky leaned over to Ferreti.

"Do you think we could use this?"

Ferreti looked at his watch. Teal'c had been laughing for exactly 140 minutes and it didn't look like he was going to stop any time soon.

"Sure. If Hammond and Kinsey are still here in 50 years, then those kids will have nothing to laugh about. Seeing someone laugh will be a new experience for them."

Ferreti flicked the off switch. Kawalsky stretched his arms as far as he could.

"I need to see some daylight. I need to hear birds and smell the grass, i need..."

"Kawalsky I get the point. You need to be outside."

Kawalsky and Ferreti both got up and walked out of the door leaving Teal'c in his state of laughter.

"Haha...guys?"

Teal'c looked around.

"Guys. I don't like the dark. I'm scared."

(**Jacks House**)

Jack walked through the door and dropped his bag by the stairs.

"Mom!"

"Stop shouting Jonathan."

"Do you know where the video camera is?"

Jacks mom stood up straight and thought for a while.

"I think it's in my cupboard. Top shelf."

"Can I go get it?"

"Sure."

Jack sprinted up the stairs and headed into his parents room. He opened his moms cupboard and felt around on the top shelf. As he felt around, he felt something round and squidgy. Jack blinked a couple of times.

"I really don't want to know."

Finally his hands came across the video camera. He brought it down and checked for tape.

"Excellent."

Jack walked out of his parents room and downstairs.

"Where's the dog?"

"In the back garden. He was lying on your bed."

Jack looked at his mom confused.

"Dogs aren't meant to sleep on the bed. They're meant to sleep in the garden and that's where Barney will be sleeping from now on."

Jacks look went from confused to one of sheer horror.

"You can't do that to my dog. He's always slept inside since he was a little puppy."

"He's not a puppy anymore. He's a large dog and that reminds me, he's going on a diet."

_"WHAT?"_

(**Daniels House**)

Sam looked at her watch.

"Are you sure Jack told us to be here at 6pm?"

"Yes."

"It's now 6.30pm."

"It's not my fault your boyfriend has no sense of time."

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Daniel, he practically lives next to you."

A giant St.Bernard walked into Daniels living room and was followed by an angry looking Jack.

"Jack, if my mom sees Barney, she'll flip."

"Yeah, well if my mum sees Barney, she'll turn him into a skinny, non-existent god knows what."

Barney instantly went to Sam and gave her arm a good slobbering.

"Thanks Barney. It's nice to see you too."

Jack followed suit but didn't slobber on her arm. Ferreti coughed.

"As much as i'm enjoying this touching display, why are we here?"

Jack pulled the video camera out of his backpack.

"We are here because I want to film you guys. This is going to be my time capsule video."

Janet laughed.

"Jack, that video is meant to be about you. Not your friends."

"Well, my friends make me. If you say no that's fine but just know that i'm going to follow you around and stalk you to death."

Kawalsky nodded.

"I'm in."

"And i'll do it which means Daniel will do it."

Daniel looked at Janet.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie."

"Ferreti?"

"Why not?"

"T?"

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do."

Jack smiled at Sam.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

Daniel looked at the clock.

"Right, time to kick you guys out."

Jack watched as Daniel got up to open the door.

"I've only just got here."

"And now you're leaving."

"Can I at least have a drink?"

"You could've half an hour ago."

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Fine. I know when i'm not wanted. Sam?"

Sam smiled.

"Sorry sweetie. But i'm staying at Janets tonight."

"Traitor."

Jack walked out the door but noticed something missing.

"For crying out loud!"

He walked back up to the door and knocked. Daniel opened the door.

"Get a drink at your own house."

"I forgot someone."

Jack walked through the door.

"Barney, get away from that traitor."

Barney looked up from where he was rubbing against Sam. He looked at Jack with dopey eyes and a wagging tail.

"Barney, step over from the dark side."

Barney walked over to Jack.

"And with that, I bid you goodnight."

(**Janets House**)

"What are you going to do for your movie?"

"Just go on about how much I love Daniel Jackson and our future together."

Sam laughed as Janet pulled some movies off the shelf.

"Speaking of movies, what do you want to watch?"

Sam shrugged.

"What ya got?"

Janet held up the first one.

"How to loose a guy in ten days."

"Bad luck."

"Rock star."

"Janet, this obsession with Mark Wahlburg has got to stop."

"Rocky horror picture show."

Sam gave that one the thumbs up.

"I love that film. Maybe I could have a rocky horror inspired movie. Do you think I could get Jack and Daniel to dress up in stockings?"

(**Following Day - Cafeteria**)

"Hell no!"

"Please. I'm going to be in your movie."

Sam began rubbing her foot up and down Jacks leg.

"There's a difference. I'm not asking you to dress up in stockings."

Sam raised her eyebrows.

"Sam, don't put that image in my head."

Sam leaned forward and stared seductively into Jacks eyes. Jack quickly got up.

"I'm going to the gym."

"Why?"

"To take a cold shower."

(**English**)

Janet looked at the teacher who was busy writing on the board. Janet leaned over to Sam and whispered.

"I've been thinking about your stockings situation. Why don't you turn up in Jacks video dressed in stockings? Once he sees you he'll do anything."

"You think so?"

Janet nodded.

(**Ferretis video**)

"There's been something i've been trying to tell a friend for a very long time. This is the most difficult thing I have to do because I imagine one of his offspring will see this in the future."

Ferreti took a deep breath and looked directly into the camera.

"I'm gay and in love with my best friend Charles Kawalsky."

Suddenly everything went black.

"Teal'c, you're not meant to drop the camera. You already know about me."

"Sorry man. I thought it might add more drama."

(**Jacks Video**)

"And this is me flicking a rubber at Simmons."

Jack flicked the rubber. Simmons looked at him.

"It's raining rubbers."

(**Sams House**)

Sam rolled her fishnet stocking up her leg. She looked in her mirror and smiled.

"Why do I feel like a pussycat doll?"

Sam grabbed a coat that went to her knees. She wasn't giving anyone a preview.

(**Janets Video**)

Janet placed her video camera on a tripod and walked over to her bed.

"I don't really know what to say. My name is Janet Fraiser. I'm a cheerleader. I'm currently dating an amazing guy called Daniel Jackson and I hope to be with him in the future. I also hope to be a doctor and have many children."

(**Jacks House**)

Sam knocked on Jacks front door and waited for an answer. She watched as a shadow came closer to the door, eventually opening it.

"Hello Sam."

"Hi Mrs.O'neill. Is Jack in?"

"He's at hockey practise."

Sam smiled.

"Would it be possible for me to come in? I've got a surprise for him."

"I guess that would be ok. Come on in."

(**Daniels Video**)

Daniel picked up a photo and showed it to the camera.

"These are my real parents. They were killed in an accident. The people I live with now adopted me and I couldn't ask for better people."

He picked up another photo.

"This is the most amazing woman i've ever met. Her name is Janet and she's funny, smart and the kindest person on this planet. I honestly thought i'd never get to date anyone like her. How many times does the geek get the girl?"

(**Jacks House**)

Jack opened the front door, only to be greeted with music.

**The dawn is breaking.A light shining through.You're barely waking.And I'm tangled up in you**

The music wasn't coming from any room downstairs. He dropped his bag and walked up the stairs. He pushed his bedroom door and smiled as he saw Sam sleeping on his bed, dressed in fishnets, tiny shorts and a t-shirt showing off her toned midriff.  
Jack walked over to the bed and lied down next to her. He moved the hair that was hanging over her shoulder.

**I'm open, you're closed. Where I follow, you'll go. I worry I won't see your face. Light up again**

"Sam."

Sam shifted in Jacks arms.

"It was meant to be a surprise."

"And there was me thinking this was your way of getting me in fishnets to be in your video."

Sam laughed.

"Did it work?"

(**Sams Garden**)

Janet pointed Sam's camera at her.

"And for the class of 2056, here is a very special performance of the time warp by Jack O'neill, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c Murray, Louis Ferreti and Charles Kawalsky."

(**School Soccer Pitch**)

"In 50 years, people your age will dig this up and cringe at confessions made by their parents or grandparents. But, you may all look forward to the day your children will be making these. Principle Kinsey will place the last shovel of mud on top of the capsule."

Everyone watched as their memories and confessions were buried under the mud. As the mud hit the ground, fireworks began to go off in the sky.

Jack wrapped his arm around Sam. Daniel wrapped his around Janet and Ferreti wrapped his around Teal'c and Kawalsky. The only time their arms came off each other is when Walter went around with cans of beer. Daniel raised his beer.

"To the next 50 years."

Jack, Sam, Janet, Kawalsky, Ferreti and Teal'c raised their cans and repeated Daniels words.

"The next 50 years."

**Even the best fall down sometimes. Even the wrong words seem to rhyme. Out of the doubt that fills my mind. I somehow find You and I collide**

(**2056**)

_"..and I can only hope that i'm still with this people in 50 years, because they are the greatest people i've ever met. Also, I pray to god that i'm still with Samantha Carter. Even if i'm not, then i'm a foolish man for letting my first love go."_

Sean O'neill watched as his grandfather talked about his grandmother. He looked across at Fern Jackson and smiled.

"That'll be us one day."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed 'New Kid On The Block.'

I apologise for all my grammar and punctuation mistakes. I have tried beta's but they take lines out of my chapters, lines which i consider important.

Anyway R + R and anyone reading 'Meet the Parents' expect a chapter soon.


End file.
